Hogwarts, AGAIN?
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Yes, another HP/YYH crossover, HK style! Hogwarts needs some shaking up, and gets more than it bargained for as Youko, Karasu, Shishi and many others join for a whole new take on book 5! Be ready for laughs, love, and general insanity! JinTouya HieiKurama
1. Owls!

Aaaand, randomly because I can, I've written a Harry Potter crossover! Anyone asking what the crossover is with, please go and check what section you're in. Oh, and before I forget... THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR THE PURPOSE OF CRACK!  
Hiei: Not to be confused with the author being a crack-head. Even if she is.  
HK: Hey! No crack was smoked in the making of this fic! Anyway, because I seem to be forgetting... KEEP IN MIND WHEN YOU READ THIS, THIS STORY WAS MADE TO BE 100 HUMOUR! SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANYTHING TOO SERIOUSLY! If I fucked up on spelling or something, and you CARE, feel free to spaz out on me. I get to laugh at my sissy when you do, 'cuz she usually proofs for me. (hugs sissy) Has an OC from my other ficcy, but you don't need to read that to get this one, though it may help.

Disclaimer: I bet you a dollar I don't own YYH, or Harry Potter. Ha, now you owe me a dollar.

WARNING: Gay couples. Practically guaranteed with this group, but whatever... if yaoi puts you off too much... I'm sorry for your luck? And swearing. Cuz HK-chan is a bad little girl and has a potty mouth. ; ) Oh yeah, and I should probably have a warning for my crazy OC... she's hyper, insane, and random. Just so I don't get eaten alive later for not warning you...

One morning, Kurama was having breakfast with his human family. Suddenly, a loud crack echoed through the room, and all heads jerked towards the window.  
"What was that?!" Unfortunately, they just missed seeing the owl that crashed into the window, and slid down under the sill. Since they couldn't see anything, the returned to their meal, only to hear another crack a second later. The poor, retarded owl kept this up several more times, until there was a crack in the window, and Kurama opened the window.

In another part of the city, Hiei was running as fast as he could, glaring behind him at the speck in the sky. Any normal bird would have been left far behind by now, but this freakishly fast owl just kept following him wherever he went. Hiei growled angrily, and changed his coarse, heading towards the home of everyone's favourite foxy boy.

At Kuwabara's house, yet another owl was approaching the window where the Guy With Weird Hair was sitting at a desk. However, it didn't quite make it, as a rabid ball of fuzz jumped out of a nearby tree and pounced on the owl, bearing it to the ground and snarling. The little hell-cat dragged the owl's twitching corpse inside, then seemed to instantly transform into an adorable, innocent kitten as Kuwabara came down the stairs.  
"What's that, Eikichi?" He picked up the owl, and looked at it. "Huh. I'd better take this to Kurama."

Hana and Yusuke were sitting on a couch in Yusuke's house, eating popcorn, and watching the (turned off) television. They hadn't noticed the TV was off yet, and unfortunately, both their owls arrived at the same time, and crashed into the window. Yusuke glanced over, and Hana poked him.  
"Yo, what was that?" Yusuke glanced at the owls on the window ledge again, then turned back to Hana, looking mildly disturbed.  
"Two owls." Hana leaned curiously, trying to catch sight of the birds, but Yusuke was blocking her vision.  
"What are owls doing here?" Yusuke glanced over at the window, and twitched slightly.  
"Mating, I think." Hana blinked, then shrugged.  
"Oh. Okay. By the way, I'm going to be sleeping at Kurama's tonight." Yusuke raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly, remembering the last time both girl and fox were left together.  
"House-hopping, Hana?" Hana stared at him in awe, like it was the best idea she had ever heard.  
"What a great idea!" She got to her feet, and hopped on one leg out the door. Yusuke followed, interested.  
"What are you doing?" Hana turned back, flashing a sparkling smile at him.  
"House hopping!"

So now we have a first chappy! YAY! Love it, hate it, just died of leukemia, TELL ME! I CARE! Except that one week a month, but you know what I mean... ;) Oh, and BTW, Hana's a little shorter than Kurama, with shoulder length turquoise hair, and lavendar streaks, she's a half-vampire ice demon, and I totally forgot to put this in the fic.


	2. Let's all visit Kurama!

Thanks to my policy TWO CHAPPIES! Yipee! Oh, reference from my other fic in this one, but it is explained as much as you NEED to know. NEED and WANT are different. : ) I'm also mad though, 'cuz they keep taking out my smilies: (

Disclaimer: I didn't do drugs when I wrote this.  
Kurama: Uh, that's not what this is for.  
HK: Good point... but I didn't do drugs though.  
Kurama: Of course you didn't. HK does not own YYH, or HP.  
HK: I do have some HP sauce!

Warning: same as last time, with the word LONG in it.

As you may have guessed by now, everyone was heading to Kurama's. Hiei got there first, darting through his bedroom window and slamming it behind him, as his owl circled like a buzzard overhead.  
"Kurama! There's some crazy bird out there and it won't stop following me! Damn thing also managed to avoid my Black Dragon!" Kurama winced at the thought of Hiei unleashing such an unpredictable attack in the middle of a city. Hiei noticed, and sighed. "None of the humans saw it, it was just directed upwards anyway." There was a loud knocking at the door downstairs, and Kurama got up off his bed.  
"I'll get it, Mother!" Sure enough, Kuwabara and Yusuke were there, casting strange looks at Hana, who was hopping on the spot with a look of concentration. Kurama stood aside to let them in, looking at Hana curiously. "What are you doing?" Hana glanced up at him, and stopped hopping the second she was in the house.  
"House-hopping. Yusuke said I should." Kurama raised an eyebrow, but just then Shiori Minamino entered the room, smiling at the group.  
"Oh, it's your friends! Isn't that nice, Shuuichi?" Kurama sweatdropped slightly, because his mother was treating him like a little kid again, and it was making Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker. Hana, however, bounced cheerfully over to Shiori, grinning.  
"Hello, Mrs. Minamino! I hope you don't mind me staying over again tonight!" Shiori smiled, and it was obvious Hana had done this before.  
"Of course, dear." Hana hugged the woman happily, then Kurama dragged her wrist and pulled her upstairs with Yusuke and Kuwabara, before Hana could accidentally start something with his mother. Yusuke noticed the hurried motion, and snickered.  
"Worried that she'll vamp your precious mommy, Kurama?" Kurama sighed, shutting his door behind them.  
"Can you blame me?" Hana pouted, but since she knew the guys were probably right, she shut up, and lay down on Kurama's bed, stretching like a cat.  
"So, why is everyone here?" Kurama sat down at his desk, careful to avoid looking directly at the blue and lavender haired girl.  
"I was just about to ask that myself. Why don't you start, Hana? What are you doing here?" Hana glanced up at him, then noticed Hiei sitting on the window beside Kurama and grinned.  
"Oh, I'm just house-hopping. Yusuke was following because he didn't have anything better to do. What's Hiei doing here? We didn't... interrupt something, did we?" Hiei blushed a little, turning his face away so the others couldn't see. Yusuke was already grinning, and he didn't need any further egging on. Kurama merely looked confused, glancing at Hiei before looking back to the bed, barely remembering not to look directly at the vampire/ice demon lying on it.  
"Actually, I don't know why Hiei is here. He was about to tell me when you arrived." Hiei snorted, trying to conceal his embarrassment.  
"I already told you, fox. Some dumb bird was following me."Kuwabara looked at Hiei, surprised.  
"You got spooked by a bird?" There was a loud crack at the window, and Hiei fell to the ground in shock. He jumped back to his feet at once, swearing. There were now three owls standing on the outside ledge, one with little stars flying around its head as it stumbled slightly. This was obviously the one that hit the window. Hana raised an eyebrow at two of the owls.  
"Oh. They're done then." Hiei whirled, glaring at the girl.  
"You know something about these infernal birds?!" Hana shrugged, mostly unconcerned.  
"Only that those two were having kinky owl sex outside Yusuke's window." In his surprise, Kurama made the mistake of looking Hana in the eye. Immediately, he blushed, his attention suddenly diverted. Yusuke noticed, and snickered slightly at his friend's discomfort.  
"Still under the influence, huh?" Kurama nodded, not meeting the others eyes. Hana was half-vampire, and most of her feeding took place during sex, because of the high amount of sexual energies conflicting when she took someone's blood. Unfortunately for him, Kurama had twice been under her fangs, and his blood remembered, causing him to get an instant erection every time he looked her in the eye. Hana assured him it would wear off eventually, but since they had been together twice, it was taking much longer than last time. Hana, of course, didn't mind, and occasionally would try to catch the boy's eye, just to watch him shuffle uncomfortably. It was her current hobby. Hiei couldn't help but glance down into his friend's lap, and he blushed again. Luckily for Hiei, he was spared the embarrassment of everyone noticing by the owls rapping at the window. Kurama shot Hiei a pleading look that almost gave the thief a problem of his own, and nodded to the window.  
"Hiei, would you please?" As Hiei moved to the window, angrily ordering his heart to calm and the blush to leave his cheeks, Yusuke snickered, folding his arms and grinning at the redhead.  
"Hey Kurama, don't you think you should go into the bathroom and get rid of that? We can't figure out this shit if the smartest guy we know is busy being distracted by Hiei's ass." Hiei froze at once, and he turned to glare at Yusuke, fighting his blush and failing miserably. Only Kurama and Kuwabara didn't notice, as Kurama was taking Yusuke's advice, and Kuwabara is an idiot. The owls flapped through the now open window, and two landed on Kurama's desk, as the third landed directly on Hiei's head. Hiei wasn't very pleased with this, but since the bird refused to move, he gave up and returned to glaring at Yusuke, who had collapsed laughing. Kuwabara started laughing too, having brief flashbacks to when Puu would perch on Yusuke's head. Hana sat up on the bed, looking bored, waiting for Kurama to come back. He finally re-emerged, looking slightly embarrassed, and sat back down at his desk.  
"So can I assume that you also came with an owl, Kuwabara?" Kuwabara held up a bloody pile of feathers in confirmation. It was snatched from his hand by one of the other owls, and immediately they all (including the one that visited Kurama) were standing around the dead body on the window ledge, their feathers mysteriously black. One of them stood up by the head, holding a Bible in its wings. When the funeral had been completed, and one of the owls was crying against another's wing, the head owl bowed his head, then kicked the corpse out the window. The demons and human watched this is various states of confusion, then Kuwabara cleared his throat, taking an envelope out of his pocket.  
"Uh... it also had this too. Did your owls have letters?" Kurama nodded, picking up the object from his desk.  
"Yes, mine had one as well. And I'm sure if we remove the envelopes from the remaining owls' legs, we will find letters for Hiei, Yusuke, and Hana as well." There was another knock at the downstairs door, and a spike of energy that all the Tantei recognised. Kurama strode to the door calling down to his mother once again."I've got it, Mother!" The other people followed Kurama down the stair, curious. Sure enough, when Kurama opened the door, there stood none other than Touya, Jin, Shishi Wakamaru, and Suzuka. Jin was over-excited as usual, floating happily on a pillow of wind. At that moment, Shiori entered the room, smiling, before looking at Jin in puzzlement. Jin instantly landed, looking sheepish in the face of the glare Kurama gave him. Shiori approached her son cautiously.  
"Shuuichi, dear, was he just floating?" Kurama smiled at his mother, putting an arm over her shoulders, and turning her away.  
"Of course not, Mother. Maybe you just need a little rest. Are you feeling well?" Shiori put a hand to her head as her 'son' propelled her gently but firmly out of the room, shooting a glare back at Jin as he went.  
"Perhaps you're right, Shuuichi... Maybe I should get some sleep." Kurama soon returned, shot Jin another vicious look, and herded the group up stairs.  
"If you're finished exposing the existence of demons to my mother..." To his mild surprise, Touya stepped forwards to defend Jin.  
"It's hardly our fault if you're in denial." The atmosphere was getting dangerously tense for a humour fic, but then Hana fell down the stairs. Since she had been leading the group, this caused a domino effect, ending up with the entire group piled on top of one another at the bottom of the stairs. Koenma looked down at them, sweatdropping slightly.  
"Well that was unexpected."

Et voila! C'est tout! Why am I speaking French? Anyway, that's the chappy, I hope you liked it, we now have most of our cast! Yay us! Yay for 12 am! Yay for Pepsi, letting me stay up this early! Yay for muses, attacking me with inspiration! Yay for reviews, because they rule! Yay for you, because you're STILL READING THIS! Yay for not getting up in the morning! And, last but not least, SCHOOL SUCKS ASS! I'm supposed to be up by 9, every morning now... and here's me, going to bed at 6... I'm gonna die again: )


	3. Flashsides

YAY! I got a REVIEW! Party:) And, since it seems to make someone happy, here's another chappy!

Disclaimer: Youko Kurama: HK doesn't own YYH, Harry Potter, or anything else. Pitiful, isn't it?

WARNING: This warning sign is only here so the management doesn't get flamed! ;)

They were all, once again, in Kurama's bed room. Yusuke and Jin were searching the room like a pair of rabid animals when Hana mentioned she had once seen Kurama writing in a diary, while Shishi and Touya critiqued the decor. Hana herself was idly bouncing on the bed, occasionally prodding Kuwabara with her foot where he lay on the floor, looking dazed after having been pounded by Suzuka, who was sulking and looking at himself in Kurama's mirror, preening like a cat. Koenma had long ago given up on any form of order, and was now shouting suggestions to Jin and Yusuke. Hiei was sitting on top of Kurama's closet, content to be left alone. Kurama himself was sitting against his desk, trying his very best to contain his anger. Eventually he gave up, and screamed at the top of his lungs.  
"STOP IT!!" Everyone froze in place, staring in shock at the usually composed redhead. Kurama was breathing heavily, the potted plants on his desk growing wildly in reaction to the fox's anger. Hiei hopped down from the closet, looking marginally embarrassed. Jin and Yusuke backed away from said closet, and all attention shifted to the fox. Kurama took a deep breath, folding his arms. "Thank you. Now, Koenma, I believe you are here for a reason?" Koenma coughed, then nodded.  
"Uh, yes. I assume you all found your letters by now?" The group made various sounds of assent, so Koenma continued. "Good. Well, I assume you would like to know what purpose they have. If any of you knuckle heads had thought to OPEN them, you would have learned that already, and I wouldn't have to be here. But since you didn't manage to figure that out, I'm here to explain it to you. An old friend of mine is inviting the lot of you to attend his school."

FLASHBACK!!!

Koenma is sitting in his office, looking across at Albus Dumbledore (if you didn't guess that already, please take your dunce hat and sit in the corner. ).  
"Honestly, Albus, are you sure you wish to do this? They are, at best, a volatile group." Dumbledore merely smiled.  
"I am quite certain, my dear Koenma. I believe it will be of great benefit to both the school, and your detectives." Koenma folded his arms, leaning back in his chair.  
"Well, if you are perfectly sure... you have my permission to summon them all. I cannot ensure they will all agree, but I'll do my best. This could be the biggest mistake either of us ever made, of course. You may find yourself and others questioning your sanity by the end of the year." Dumbledore merely smiled again, his eyes twinkling.  
"Ah, but what fun is life, Koenma, without a little insanity every so often?"

LACK OF FLASHBACK!!!

Back in Kurama's room, Koenma nodded wisely, ignoring the sweatdrops of the others.  
"And that's why you're going to Hogwarts. From what I understand..."  
"Which is barely anything." Koenma glared at Yusuke, who grinned.  
"Ahem. Anyway, you're going to this school so they can evaluate the effectiveness of their teaching program as opposed to your demon powers. They would also like to examine each of you individually to find out more about your powers, and some other reason I didn't get." Insert anime-style fall down here. Hiei eventually found his voice.  
"And why would I want to let these human fools examine me?" Koenma opened his mouth to say something persuasive, inaccurate, and quite probably stupid, but Hana interrupted, grinning all over her face (which is a very silly phrase. Her ears weren't smiling, were they).  
"Because Kurama's coming too!" Kurama looked confused, and Youko snickered in the back of his mind, along with Yusuke, Jin, Touya and Suzuka, who weren't inside Kurama's mind, but were snickering anyway. Hiei blushed slightly, and turned to glare out the window, ignoring all other discussion. Yusuke and Jin soon gave up too, in favour of a minor sparring match. Touya lost focus because he was more interested in Jin, Kuwabara couldn't understand any of the words with more than three syllables, and since Kurama, Shishi and Koenma were the only ones left in the discussion because Hana had lost interest and was instead making out with Suzuka, there were a lot of long words. While Shishi didn't usually talk like that, he randomly decided to so he could make Kuwabara feel stupid. The basic point of the now three not-men-cuz-they're-demons/toddlers-from-HELL discussion was what level of magic they should be learning, and other such boring stuff. Since even the author has lost interest in said discussion, it didn't last long, and Koenma soon left, promising to get Kurama another batch of the split-Youko-off-into-his-own-form-for-ages potion. Satisfied, Kurama turned his attention back to his colleagues, only to get utterly furious because Jin and Yusuke had basically destroyed his bedroom, so Kurama kicked everyone out except Hiei and Hana. Hana soon left the room to borrow a blanket from Shiori, giggling happily because Hiei and Kurama were now alone in a room together. In the back of Kurama's mind, Youko was also fairly cheerful, humming and occasionally giving Kurama random obscene suggestions. Tragically, because everyone had been very careful about hiding Hiei's secret love from Kurama (the Mighty Midget can be very persuasive...), Kurama thought the fox was just being his usual perverted self, and ignored him. He was very tired, and slipped out of his shirt to get ready for bed. Hiei sat on the window sill, being very deliberately blank. Kurama sat down on his bed, idly searching it for his pyjamas.  
"Hey Hiei..." Hiei glanced over, got sidetracked, and went back to looking out of the window as Kurama turned sleepy eyes on him.  
"What, fox."  
"Just thinking... 'bout the first time we met Yusuke." There was a quiet noise of triumph, and Hiei turned back to see Kurama pulling his pyjama top back over his beautiful body. Hiei was unsure whether to be thankful or upset by this, so he settled for looking out the window again.  
"Don't hurt your head, fox." Kurama chuckled, and decided not to change his pants.  
"Very funny, Hiei. But must you insist on calling me 'fox'? Youko isn't all I am." Hiei shrugged, and Kurama grinned sleepily. "Well I guess you don't mind if I just call you shorty." Hiei gave him a mild glare, and gave up.  
"Fine, you insufferable redhead. You said you were thinking?" Kurama chuckled again, smiling at the thief.  
"Never mind." And so, the interesting part of the night ended, unless Hiei and Kurama are in the mood for kinky demon sex... nope, I think the good bit's over. Hiei left and Kurama climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

As usual, love it, hate it, want me to die for even suggesting it? I got one of those once... It was funny 'cause the flamer busted me for spelling a word wrong, and they spelt it wrong in their review. Those people make me laugh. :)


	4. Japanese in England?

Uh... I've been away for a week, not that anyone noticed... and if someone's reading this, please review, or I may get bored and discontinue.

Disclaimer: HK does not own this until further notice.

The next morning, everyone who got a letter reconvened at the park near Kurama's house. Koenma joined them soon after, giving Kurama a bottle of the mystical liquid that would separate his fox form. Then he turned to address the group. This proved very difficult, because no one was really paying attention. Hiei was sitting up in a tree, trying his very best to ignore Hana, who was trying something that, while not her best, was better than Hiei's best, to annoy the tiny thief (oww, Hiei hit me again) by doing a running commentary on every move Kurama made. Naturally, it was suuped up, and in a whisper. Jin was watching happily while Yusuke beat up Kuwabara for some reason no one could remember. Touya was watching Jin, happy because the wind master was happy. Suzuka was trying out yet another attack, using Shishi as his unwilling practice dummy. Eventually, Koenma gave up and pulled out the Whatever whistle, named because the author cannot remember the proper name and is too lazy to look. The one that acts like a dog whistle for apparitions. Mystic whistle. Anyway, he took out the whistle and blew it, causing all present company (with the exception of Kuwabara) to clasp their hands over their ears, or, in Hiei's case, fall out of a tree. Koenma looked in mild satisfaction at his handiwork.  
"Okay everyone, since the school you are going to is in England, we're going to do something we technically shouldn't do." Yusuke looked immediately interested, perking up at once. Koenma ignored him in favour of continuing his explanation. "We're going to put you through a portal to Demon World, then use another portal, based in London, to bring you back to Human World. You have to move quickly, as the portals will only be open for a few seconds. Oh, and by the way Kuwabara, the Professor just realised you are, in fact, human, so he doesn't need you to come anymore." Hiei snickered as Kuwabara sputtered.  
"Once again, you prove useless."Kuwabara turned to glare at him.  
"Shut up, Shorty!" Kurama smiled at the two, sweatdropping slightly.  
"Uh, need is not the same as want, Kuwabara... I'm sure you're more than welcome to go with us if you wish..." Kuwabara folded his arms, pouting.  
"Well I'm not sure I want to go now."He seemed to be expecting someone to ask him to come, so Hiei spoke up, cutting across Yusuke.  
"Good. You're worthless anyway." Kuwabara glared at Hiei.  
"I am not worthless! That's it, I'm coming with you!" Hiei grunted, turning away from the baka. Yusuke grinned, leaning down to Hiei's ear (he came out of the tree at some random point).  
"Nice one, Hiei, I didn't know how we could get him to agree otherwise." Hiei looked at Yusuke like he was an idiot.  
"I meant what I said." Yusuke sweatdropped, but just then the portals opened, so they had to hustle to make it through. Hiei tried tripping Kuwabara, but he made it anyway. Kurama gave Hiei a disapproving look as they stepped out onto a brightly lit street in London.  
"Honestly, Hiei, is that really necessary?" Hiei sidestepped a swing from Kuwabara without turning his head.  
"Of course." Kurama sighed, but couldn't suppress a smile as Hana tripped coming out of the portal, knocking him into Hiei and catching him off guard so much that Kuwabara actually managed to hit him. The others wasted no time in piling through, and so fell over the tangled lump of limbs that was Hana and Hiei. Kuwabara and Kurama watched with sweatdrops as their entire group ended up on the ground, swearing and shouting. When they had finally calmed down a little, everyone managed to get to their feet, though Shishi was a little distracted by Hana, who had decided he tasted good, and was so refusing to return one of his hands. Suzuka was mildly jealous, so he stole Shishi's other hand. Poor Shishi could do less than nothing now, since both of his hands were being held hostage, and his struggles were only attracting more attention, so Kurama and Touya shushed him, glancing around for any clues as to where the hell they were. Yusuke was less patient, marching up to a strange man who seemed to be wearing a dress, and grabbed the front of his shirt.  
"Hey old timer, any clues as to where the hell we are?" The man looked blank, and Kurama released Hana to put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
"Yusuke, we're in England now. They don't speak Japanese." (Which, for some reason, I'm typing in English... ) Yusuke released the guy, shrugging.  
"Oh. So you solve the problem." Hana grinned cheerfully, bouncing past them to speak to the man, Shishi still in tow.  
"Yo, guy-in-dress-dude, do you know where we are?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the girl.  
"Uh, Hana, in case you hadn't noticed, this guy doesn't speak Japanese." However, the man brightened up, turning to the girl and speaking with a very Londonish accent (commonly confused for an all-England accent by Americans, and other people who watch too many movies. Sorry if I offended anyone, but I call 'em like I see 'em, and yes, I have been to America).  
"Ah, yes young lady. This is Diagon Alley, in London. And this is not a dress, it's a robe, don't wizards wear them where you're from?" Hana smiled, and dismissed the man while Yusuke gave Kurama a stunned look.  
"Why did I just understand every word she says? I don't even speak English!" Touya raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
"You realise that entire sentence was in English?" Koenma nodded wisely, popping up behind Yusuke and giving an elderly couple heart attacks.  
"Of course, do you think I'd send you somewhere if you couldn't speak the language?" Anything Yusuke had to say was flattened by Shishi, who had just managed to physically drag Suzuka and Hana over to him, eyes wide, frantic, and a very nice shade of purple.  
"Get these two freaks off me!" Koenma backed away, laughing nervously.  
"Uh, sorry, I have to go now..." He vanished with a pop, and Shishi groaned. Hana grinned, still holding his hand tightly.  
"Cheer up, Shishi!" Suzuka grinned from his other side, also with a tight grip on his hand.  
"Yes, we're with you, no matter what!" Shishi sighed, and resigned himself to being dragged around all day.  
"I was afraid of that."

Aww, poor Shishi... not : P


	5. Celebrity Will Get You Anywhere

HI! Sorry for the long wait, not that most of you cared, but ANYWAY! Here's another chappy, because I got another review! Yay, reviews!

Disclaimer: HK doth not owneth YYH. Eth.

Only Kurama had had the presence of mind to bring his letter with him through the hole, but since he had two people to remember for him that's cheating. Anyway, Kurama read his letter as they wandered through the throngs of people in the street.  
"It says we can get some wizard-money at a place called Gringotts. It should be on this street..." Shishi sighed, unable to point because both his hands were otherwise occupied.  
"How about the big shiny building just ahead of us with 'Gringotts' written in big letters on the front." Suzuka grinned, slapping Shishi on the back so he almost fell.  
"Well done, Shishi! You're very observant!" Hana grinned, taking Shishi's hand out of her mouth so she could kiss his cheek.  
"Yeppers! Well done Shishi! What would we do without you!" Yusuke snickered at poor Shishi.  
"Not make a scene in a crowded area?" Kuwabara had already run up the steps, and was waiting impatiently.  
"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get this over with! Come on, hurry up!" The others followed, coming out into a rather impressive lobby area. It was full of goblins, and Kurama directed them to a large counter where they were sneered at.  
"What do you want?" Kurama hadn't dealt with goblins during his human life span, so even though Youko was whispering to him all about the damn things, he was still a little tense.  
"We need to get some money from the Hogwarts vault." The goblin sneered at the group some more, Jin leaning his head on Touya's shoulder, with his arms around the smaller ice demon, Yusuke and Kuwabara mildly scuffling (they weren't using spirit energy), Shishi with his two escorts, Hiei and his indifferent attitude, then finally back to Kurama.  
"And do you have your code?" This little 'oh, shit' look passed across Kurama's face, and he glanced back down at the letter in his hands before turning to the rest of the group, a little pale.  
"Did any of you remember to bring your envelopes? Because apparently they wrote the code on those, and I forgot mine..." Touya shrugged, and was lightly bopped on the head by Jin for it.  
"Kurama, you're the only one who remembered we were coming to London. What do you think?" Shishi sighed, vainly trying to tug his arms free.  
"I would have remembered, if Suzuka here hadn't been so obsessed with looking 'perfect'." The goblin's eyes were getting wider by the second, as though he suddenly knew who they were, when Yusuke knocked Kuwabara into the floor, making a dent.  
"Uh, I don't have an excuse. I'm just Yusuke Urameshi, first class idiot!" Hana scowled at him, smiling a little.  
"Dummy that's my excuse!" The goblin butted in.  
"Why you... you're the team that won the Dark Tournament! And Jin, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru and the Beautiful Suzuka!" Suzuka looked pleased, and pulled a box of cookies from a pocket.  
"Thank you, good sir! You are the first one to use my proper title in months!" The goblin looked a little surprised, but not as much as Kurama.  
"You know us?" The goblin turned his attention back to the fox.  
"Know you?! My friends and I didn't sleep the entire week of the first rounds and semi-finals, just so we could get in to the finals!" Kurama looked a little more hopeful now.  
"I don't suppose you could let us in to the safe then?" The goblin hopped down at once, and began to lead the way down the hall.  
"Of course, of course! Any demon is better than the lousy humans we usually deal with, and you are famous! Uh, I don't suppose you'd consider signing something for my sister... she absolutely adored Shishi Wakamaru, and yourself Kurama sir." A large group of wizards were arguing with a bunch of goblins just ahead of them, and the goblin leading them coughed importantly for attention.  
"Clear the way, the winners of the Dark Tournament are coming through!" The goblins in the group immediately straightened, shunting the surprised wizards out of the way to make a path, watching in rapt awe as the demons passed, whispering to each other excitedly.  
"Oh, look, it's Shishi!"  
"And the Beautiful Suzuka, I love him!"  
"Are you crazy, Jin is far cooler!"  
"No way, Touya, he's cold as ice!"  
"Dummy." It was basically the same for each member of the group, and as they kept walking, the wizards didn't return to their argument, instead watching in shock as a group of kids managed to make every goblin into an over-awed groupie. If you've seen the movies of Harry Potter, and read the books, you'll know groupie is probably the least likely word to describe the goblins.

Hee, I have done a bad thing. R&R if you want more chappies. :)


	6. ICE CREAM!

Heh, Six reviews, six chappies. It'll go on like this until I run out, so YAY!

Disclaimer: Insert something fun here.

A few hours later, everyone was done being mobbed by excited goblins, and most of them had signed their names on so many scraps of paper that they felt like movie stars. Jin had cheerfully consented to giving Touya a public kiss, causing a whole flock of female goblins to collapse into fangirlish glee, especially when Touya kissed him back and they almost took it to the floor. They were both looking fairly smug, and Yusuke and Hana were kept amused poking fun at Touya, who still blushed every time someone began talking dirty, especially Jin. Shishi had managed to reclaim his hands, Suzuka was feeling very beautiful indeed, having heard his old title used so much he was starting to re-inflate into the pompous wind-bag he used to be, until Hana and Yusuke mentioned that he looked hideous when he acted stuffy. Typically, he almost collapsed in shock and horror, swearing never to do such a thing again. Kuwabara was even feeling marginally more special, having met one of his very, very few fans that day. Kurama and Hiei were just amused by the others, Kurama carrying a rather large bag of money. It was lunch time, so Kurama suggested they stop to eat something. Kuwabara spotted an ice cream place, so they argued Kurama down, and sat down to eat ice cream (No, it is not 'sweet snow', that phrase pisses me off). It was one of the very few human foods that Hana could actually eat without having a violent reaction, so everyone ordered a different flavour. Hana had Sex on the Beach (ice cream, you sillies) flavour, which was made with alcohol. Kurama opted for cherry, Hiei got chocolate, Kuwabara had some cookies 'n' cream, Yusuke ate vanilla because he's strange like that, Shishi ate blueberry, which was the same colour as his hair, Suzuka bought bubblegum flavour, Jin wanted lemon (heeheehee...) and Touya ended up with strawberry which matched his cheeks when Hana suggested he ask for Jin flavoured ice cream, and Yusuke decided he could just eat his ice cream off Jin instead. Jin had cheerfully volunteered for this, which only made Touya blush more, and he just pointed to the ice cream instead of asking for it, because he couldn't actually talk. They were half way through the ice cream when Hana sighed, flopping forwards onto the table, arms stretched out in front of her.  
"I miss Youko." Kurama looked slightly confused, and reached out to pat her arm.  
"He's still in here, Hana." Hana sighed, and stole a bit of Shishi's ice cream.  
"But he's not out here, and it's just no fun teasing Hiei without him! See, no one else noticed yet, and you really can't enjoy something like that on your own." Kurama glanced at Hiei, puzzled, then back at Hana.  
"Noticed what?" Hana sighed, and stole some more of Shishi's ice cream.  
"Never mind."  
"Hey! Hana, you have your own!" Hana grinned, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"But yours tastes better!" Suzuka leaned over, taking a bit from each ice cream, ignoring Shishi's protests.  
"Hmm... actually, I think yours is better, Hana. Why do you like his? The blueberries taste strange." Shishi stuck his tongue out at Suzuka, so Suzuka bit it, making Shishi yelp. Hana shrugged, quickly taking a bit of Suzuka's ice cream too.  
"Tastes good 'cause it's his!" Shishi was slightly flushed now, pushing Suzuka away as Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. Suzuka merely looked proud of himself, eating the rest of Shishi's ice cream triumphantly. Shishi stared at him in shock, then sat back, sulking. Hana soon decided it was her quest for the next five minutes to eat some from everyone's ice cream. Meanwhile, Suzuka cheerfully finished off Hana's discarded ice cream. Kurama watched with amusement as Hana and Yusuke began wrestling over his ice cream, and Kuwabara tried to get in on the fight. Hana had tricked both boys out of their ice creams fairly easily, and they had sworn revenge, leaving Suzuka to finish their treats. Suzuka was either going to be very hyper, very sick, or both if he kept up his current rate. Hiei had retreated to the roof of the building to avoid the rabid ice cream thieves, and was now ignoring the shocked stares from passersby while he ate his ice cream.

Wow, I'm getting lots of reviews now! I'll have to type more... :-D That makes me happy.


	7. WandsDumbassesFUN

Yay, another chappy! I should be sleeping now, 'cuz I have to get up at 6 am, but WHO CARES!

Disclaimer: I like muffins, but I don't own YYH.

When everyone had finally finished eating/fighting over the ice cream, Kurama got to his feet, distracting Touya and Jin, who were sharing a chair, and their ice creams remains. Hiei hopped down, and they set off down the street, Kurama once again checking his letter.  
"Okay, it says here that we won't have to buy most of the usual supplies, since we aren't sure what year we're going in to yet... but we do need uniforms and wands." Hana grinned, bouncing backwards down the street.  
"What's a wand, 'Rama-chan?" Kurama shrugged, at a loss, and Kuwabara pointed past him.  
"You could ask at the building that says 'Olivander's Wand Emporium'." Shishi rolled his eyes.  
"Did you leave your eyes back in Japan, Kurama?" Kurama blushed slightly, and Hiei raised an eyebrow at Shishi.  
"Like you forgot your brain?" Suzuka snickered, poking Shishi.  
"Aww, don't be so mean, Shishi was a little... busy." Hana snickered, and they would have been poking fun at Shishi perfectly happily for the next few hours, but Kuwabara got fed up and pulled them into the wand shop. Olivander looked slightly curiously at the large group, all of whom looked a little too old to be first years.  
"Can I help you gentlemen? And ladies, of course." Hana looked mildly confused, glancing around the group.  
"There aren't any ladies here... or gentlemen, no one even near that classy... well, except Youko obviously, 'cause he's classy like a sin, but he's not here..." Olivander looked confused for a second, then decided to ignore it, turning to Kurama.  
"Well, miss, how can I help you?" Kuwabara glared at Olivander.  
"Hey, Kurama's a man, buddy!" Kurama was resigned to this by now, and was only mildly put out.  
"Even though he's prettier than any girl I know!" Hana grinned at Kurama, and he felt a little better as the old man behind the counter stuttered for a while. Jin and Touya seemed really horny that day, and were making out again. Hiei rolled his eyes, then walked back past Olivander to look around the shop.  
"So, wands are basically sticks of wood that do something?" Hana loomed up ahead of him, and Hiei almost walked into her, but since he had been around her so long, he was hardly surprised. Hana reached past him and pulled out a box at random, examining the stick inside with interest.  
"Oooooh... pretty... and pointy!" She poked Hiei with the wand, giggling, as Olivander gasped and hurried towards her.  
"No miss, you must be careful! That is my only defective wand, there's no telling what could happen!" Hiei ducked away from the crazy vampire girl, and smacked her in the back of the head, addressing Olivander.  
"That's okay, Hana's defective too." Hana stuck her tongue out at him, and pointed the wand at Hiei.  
"BANG!" A small burst of fire burst from the wand, flying at Hiei before freezing a second before hitting him. Hana looked in awe at the fire, and, using the wand, she swirled it around the whole store, giggling. Yusuke reached out, and caught the fire in the palm of his hand. It was surprisingly cool. Olivander looked in shock at the girl.  
"But... that's impossible! That wand doesn't even have a core!" Kurama smiled at the man, feeling vaguely sympathetic.  
"It doesn't matter to Hana... you have to know her." Shishi snorted, crossing his arms.  
"That's putting it mildly." Hana made the fire disappear, and Yusuke grinned, bounding forwards eagerly.  
"Oh, I have got to get me one of those!" Touya, who had wandered to the back shelves as well, pulled out a box, also at random, reading the label.  
"Black cedar and dragon heartstring. Huh. Must have had a hell of time getting it away from the dragon." He waved the wand, and the shop was plunged into darkness. From somewhere within the black, Jin's voice was heard.  
"Okay, Touya, that's real cool right enough, but can ya put the lights back on now?" Touya shrugged, waving the wand in the opposite of the move he had made before. Nothing happened, and he turned his head to call back to Jin.  
"No, apparently I can't." There was a sigh from Olivander, and the lights came back on.  
"Well, young man, it seems you have found yourself the perfect wand as well. Black cedar and dragon heart, hmm? Curious." Jin snickered, sneaking up to put a hand on Touya's shoulder, making the ice demon jump.  
"Yes, well, we all know Touya's a dragon at heart." Yusuke snickered, also browsing the shelves.  
"And in bed too, right Jin!" Jin chuckled, and Touya blushed. Olivander cleared his throat, trying to restore order to the situation.  
"Excuse me, if you will all move back behind the counter I will sort this out!" However, Jin, Yusuke and Suzuka weren't listening, because they were busy arguing over who got one wand, 11 inches, California redwood, with a phoenix tail core.  
"I should get it! Puu's a phoenix, isn't he?"  
"That just means you have your share!"  
"Aye, the wind be tellin' me I should have this one!" The demons glared at each other, then Yusuke came up with an answer.  
"Rock-paper-scissors. It's the only way to solve this." Olivander reached out a hand, wincing slightly as his precious wands were man-er-demon handled.  
"No, it doesn't work like that..." However, they had already shot, and Yusuke was triumphantly pulling the wand from its box and flourishing it. A bunch of flowers spouted from the tip , and Yusuke sweatdropped at them as Jin and Suzuka burst out laughing. Olivander watched in shock, as this was going against everything he had always held true.  
"But... that's impossible... the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around!" Kurama shrugged calmly, twirling a wand in his delicate fingers behind the human.  
"I think you'll find we aren't typical wizards. In fact, I believe the only one you will need to help is Kuwabara..." He glanced at the wand in his hands, then set it back in its' box. "Too dead. But at least I know what I'm looking for..."He reached into his hair and pulled out a seed, which he held in the palm of his hand as he concentrated. Olivander watched in awed shock as the seed split, and a tiny plant burst out, growing straight up into an exact replica of the wand Kurama had been holding a few seconds earlier, except this one seemed sufficiently 'alive' for the fox. Olivander stuttered slightly, and turned away, almost running over Hiei, who was glaring at him darkly. Kurama, seemingly unconcerned, laughed, leaning past the paralysed man.  
"Hiei, you have to choose a wand..." Hiei glared at the beautiful boy, then gave up, instead looking vaguely sulky.  
"I don't need a stick to do tricks, Kurama." Suddenly Hana was leaning over one of Hiei's shoulders, grinning.  
"Only one stick you want, huh?" Yusuke leaned on the other shoulder, also from nowhere.  
"I don't think people would approve of you waving that one around..." Hiei flushed slightly, glaring at them both.  
"Shut up you idiots!" A loud clatter from the front of the shop suggested Kuwabara was trying to find a wand that worked for him. The bang that followed suggested he was failing miserably.

Four more to go! Remember, if you want more ficcy, write more reviews. :) I'm glad you like it so much guys.


	8. We Know Draco!

Yay for writing lots of chappies! I'm gonna die at school tomorrow... but that's OKAY! Oh yeah, btw, there's a very good reason for Hana's mini-tangent in this chappy, it'll be important later... well, not really, but it's useful.

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

Because the only one who took any real length of time finding his wand was Kuwabara, they managed to leave Olivander's in plenty of time to get their school robes as well. As they headed down the street to find a clothing shop, they heard a strange little mew behind them. They turned, and looked suspiciously around for the source of the noise. The mew came again, and suddenly a tiny red-furred fox cub jumped out from behind a garbage can and into Hiei's arms. The others crowded around as Hiei looked down at the little bundle of fur shivering against his chest. Hana reached out to pet the small creature, and it snapped at her fingers, making her squeal. Touya leaned closer to look as well, then glanced up at Hiei.  
"But why did it choose you?" Yusuke snickered.  
"He's closest to the ground, of course it chose him!" Kurama also looked puzzled.  
"Touya's right, you'd think, as a fox, it would be more comfortable around me..." Shishi snickered.  
"Jealous, Kurama?" Hana giggled, giving Hiei a suggestive look.  
"Oh, _all_ foxy things are attracted to _Hiei_..." Hiei glared at her, but he didn't put down the cub, instead he cautiously stroked a finger down the straggly fur. The cub mewled again, but this time it was a happy sound. Kuwabara, who didn't like foxes on principal, glanced down at the thing surreptitiously.  
"That thing looks awfully dirty, guys, are you sure we should bring it?" Hiei snorted, already heading off down the street.  
"So's Hana and Yusuke's minds, but you let them come." Shishi snickered, following along with the others.  
"Not the best of examples, Hiei." Hiei ignored them, stopping outside a store that advertised robes.  
"Is this what we need, Kurama?" Kurama glanced at his letter again, and nodded.  
"It does appear to be." As they entered the shop, they saw a blonde haired boy with a pointed face, standing on a stool, looking impatient. He looked up as they approached, only mildly interested in them, but Hana's eyes had gone wide the moment they saw the boy.  
"Sarnius? Oh, no way!" Kurama looked down at the girl beside him.  
"Do you know him, Hana?" Hana glanced up at Kurama, then went back to staring at the boy with a calculating expression.  
"Maybe... he looks exactly like a human I met here about one thousand years ago..." Suzuka rolled his eyes.  
"So it's probably not the same person." Hana shrugged, calling to the boy on the stool.  
"Hey, Blondie! Is your last name Malfoy, by any chance?" The boy, who had been watching this in vague surprise, nodded, raising an eyebrow at Hana.  
"I am Draco Malfoy. But what's it to you?" Hana clapped her hands together cheerfully, zipping over and gushing.  
"I knew it! You really do look exactly like Sarnius, I remember him, he was a really sweet guy... first human I ever met who didn't want sex too... I met him about a thousand years ago like I said, he looked after me for a while... invited me to his wedding to, I can't remember her name right now, but she was a very nice girl... they were a lovely couple, kept in touch even when I went back to Demon World the first few years... this was before they put the barrier up, I think, but anyway, this was like, fifty years after I first met him, I was gonna send him a message from Demon World but then I hear that he's dead... apparently it happened just a few years after I met him, got himself killed by some gang, left behind his baby too... but anyway, some demon tells me he was there at the funeral, looking for a new host, hoping to snatch a few mouthfuls, and the guy had written me into his will. Left me a really nice silver watch, I remember he was wearing to the first time I met him, I always liked it... but anyway, I was in a pack of trouble for that, being the first demon ever actually written into a human's will... and it's not like I could go get the watch or anything, it being what, fifty years later, and me still looking exactly the same, his wife would freak! So yeah, never gave it another thought, really, but now, seeing you here, it just all comes back, yeah? Creepy, isn't it, what genetics'll do to ya." Yusuke snorted, rolling his eyes at the very confused and intimidated boy.  
"You don't know the half of it." Kurama sighed, reaching forwards to drag Hana back to the group.  
"I'm sorry about our friend, she does seem to fly off the handle... don't worry too much about it." Kuwabara snorted at them, before turning to Draco, who seemed in over his head.  
"Hey, you don't happen to know anything about this 'Hogwarts' place, do you? 'Cuz we're supposed to be getting measured up for uniforms if Hana doesn't decide to go on a tangent again." Hana stuck her tongue out at Kuwabara, but Draco sneered, apparently on firmer ground here.  
"You? Going to Hogwarts? You look far too old." Touya shrugged, bored with just standing around.  
"We're not from around here, and some Dumbledore guy wants us for a project on something." Shishi snickered at the ice demon.  
"Real specific, Touya." Touya shrugged back.  
"Hey, I'm not Kurama; I didn't memorise the entire reason we're here!" Kurama flushed slightly, rounding on them.  
"Stop it, Touya, I did not memorise the entire reason we're here!" Suzuka snickered too.  
"Oh really? Hey Kurama, how are we getting to the school?"  
"Train." Kurama blinked, having answered before he thought. Suzuka kept going.  
"What platform?"  
"9 ¾"  
"What station?"  
"King's Cross." Touya folded his arms.  
"I rest my case." Kurama blinked again, the glared for a second, before pouting huffily.  
"Well I only wanted to be prepared!" Hana snickered at Kurama, pointing indiscreetly at Hiei.  
"If you keep making that face, Kurama, Hiei'll pull a Jin and do you on the floor!" Hiei smacked her in the back of the head, not looking at Kurama.  
"Don't open your mouth, Hana, and I won't make you eat your feet." Hana stuck her tongue out at him too. Draco had now decided this group was officially freaks, though fairly amusing freaks, and Kurama was the most beautiful freak he had ever seen, with Shishi bucking for a close second place. Hana had gotten bored and wandered off, and was now debating the chances of her getting Kurama to wear the rather intricate dress she had found. It was green, almost the same shade as Kurama's eyes, and had an interesting leafy pattern. It was very short, and Hana regretfully decided she probably couldn't get him into it of his own free will, so she began plotting ways to remove free will from the equation. Just then a tall, bustling woman entered the room, shooing Hana away from the dress and back to her group.  
"Now then children, don't you touch that... Hogwarts, yes? Robes getting a bit too small? Step this way, I'll hem them up." A smaller, skinny woman was now working on Draco's robes, and Kurama coughed to get the tall woman's attention.  
"Actually, we don't have any robes. We're here to buy a whole new set." The woman paused, then turned to look over the group.  
"Alright then, lets' see, three girls and six boys?" Hana and Kurama exchanged a look, mildly curious. Everyone thought Kurama was a girl when they first met him, but who else was being fingered a woman? The tall woman answered this in her own way, beckoning at Shishi.  
"Come on, dear, and we'll get you sorted first. Ladies first, after all!" The look of indignation on Shishi's face cracked everyone else up, and the woman was left facing one glaring 'girl', and a mass of slightly hysterical (laughing kind) people (no better word for 'em).  
"What? Have I said something wrong?" Yusuke, still gasping for breath, grinned up at the woman.  
"It's nothing... but... there's only one girl here...and he's not it!" Another look at Shishi's face sent him back into helpless fits of laughter, and Shishi flushed slightly, pouting at them all, which, unfortunately, just made Hana and Yusuke laugh harder, because Shishi looks unbelievably adorable when he pouts. The woman blushed a little as well, apologizing to Shishi before trying to calm the rest of the group.  
"I'm so sorry my dear... now, would the lady step forward so we can get this sorted quickly?" Grinning widely, Yusuke and Kuwabara shunted Kurama to the front of the group, despite his protests. However, Hiei pulled the relieved fox back, glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara as he did so. Hana cheerfully bounced to the front of the group, smiling at the woman. The woman smiled back, and the two vanished behind a curtain. A bunch of other women divvied the boys, taking them away to get their uniforms sorted.

3 more... hee, countdown. :)


	9. Short n Sweet

Here's a shorty for ya! Last chappy tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow!

They met up in the front of the shop half an hour later, the boys carrying their packaged uniforms, but Hana had opted to wear hers, and she was toying with the long skirt as they left the store. When they were out of sight, Hana glanced behind her, then, grinning, ran a finger along the fabric of the skirt at about mid-thigh. The guys watched slightly dubiously as a trail of ice followed her finger, spreading down to the end of the skirt. When the entire bottom foot had been frozen, Hana glanced down at it, then smacked the sides hard. The ice crumpled, and the skirt was shortened considerably. Hana grinned happily, then looked up at the puzzled expressions on the boys' faces.  
"The crazy lady wouldn't let me get it this short." Suzuka raised an eyebrow at the large amount of leg Hana was showing.  
"I'm not surprised, the English are usually very proper as a rule." Hana shrugged, not caring, and twirled happily to continue heading down the street. All eyes turned to Kurama, but it was Yusuke who asked the question.  
"D'you think they'll let her keep the mini-skirt?" Kurama shrugged, and followed Hana.  
"Do you really think they'd be able to stop her?"

Man, nothing to say... MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!


	10. The Malfoys, again

Okay, I'm BACK! And yes, I was right, I died at school today... though I did catch some sleep going down a zipline. :) Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Muffins taste like fish. I own YYH. Those sentences are equally true.

They had lodgings for the night at the Leaky Cauldron, which was supposed to be at the end of Diagon Alley. Tragically, they couldn't find it, though they did look at both ends. Eventually, Hana flagged down Draco Malfoy again, who was passing with a blonde woman who could only be his mother. Draco looked slightly scared when he saw them approach, but did nothing to move away. His mother gave him a mildly strange look as Hana bounced over, greeting him with a hug.  
"Hello near-identical-twin-of-Sarnius-'cept-he's-dead Draco!" Kurama smiled at the boy, looking a little exasperated.  
"Sorry again, she's just a little friendly." Hana bounced away cheerfully, and for the first time Draco got to see her modified uniform. His eyes widened slightly, and Hana giggled, doing a little twirl. She lost focus part way through, and began spinning around like a top, until Shishi caught her hands and pulled her to a stop. Narcissa Malfoy looked down her nose at her son.  
"Are these some of your school friends, Draco?" Kurama cleared his throat, smiling at both the woman and her son.  
"Actually, we just met your son today, and we were wondering if we could ask for some help." Touya snickered, Jin's arms around his waist.  
"Yeah, Mister Perfect here actually managed to forget something!" Kurama shot him a pained look, and Draco sighed, unsure whether he wanted to be rid of them or make Shishi and Kurama happy, but willing to talk either way.  
"What do you need?" Hiei and Kurama exchanged a look, then Kurama smiled, looking pleasantly at the very unpleasant woman and her more bearable child.  
"Directions to the Leaky Cauldron. It's supposed to be on the end of the Alley, but we've been up and down four times now, and we couldn't find it." Narcissa's face became even more unpleasant as she looked from Kurama to her son.  
"Draco, are these new friends of yours Mudbloods?" Draco looked a little tense, but Yusuke interrupted before he could speak.  
"What does 'Mudblood' mean, Lady, 'cause it sounds kinda offensive." Yusuke's tone of voice was offensive, and Kurama half turned, frowning at the boy.  
"Yusuke! Don't cause trouble!" Narcissa scowled at the boys in a disdainful manner, and Draco shook his head, tugging at his mother's arm.  
"They're from another country, mother. Apparently the blue-haired girl knew one of our ancestors." Draco himself was slightly surprised he said this, but he was rewarded by smiles from both Hana and Kurama, so it really didn't matter. Narcissa looked unbelieving, but Hana grinned at her cheerfully, ignoring her expression.  
"Yep! Oh! I just remembered her name. It was Miranda." Narcissa looked from the girl down to her son, who shuffled a little uncomfortably.  
"Honestly, Draco, you didn't buy that, did you? You should know better than that by now, some mudbloods will do anything to seem special." Draco thought about protesting, then didn't know why he did. If they were mudbloods, they were beneath his notice. Just then, however, Shishi flicked a strand of hair off his pretty face (hey, you know he's pretty).  
"Don't think too much on it, Yusuke, I don't think your brain can handle it. Just let the humans have their high-and-mighty beliefs." Yusuke had been trying to guess what 'mudblood' meant, since no one was telling him. Kuwabara glared at Shishi, looking a little surprised.  
"Hey, in case you don't remember, I'm human too!" Shishi smirked at him.  
"Precisely, botch face." Narcissa gave Shishi an appraising look, trying to decide if he was a pureblood, or just really mean. However, Suzuka had decided they didn't need her advice, or her approval, and was ignoring her, instead talking to Draco.  
"Hey, kid, are you going to help out or not?" Draco glanced at his mom, unsure whether he wanted to or not, but Suzuka had noticed the motion, and was already walking away, shrugging.  
"Fine, be a little mommy's boy." Kurama smiled apologetically at the boy as the rest of the group began to follow Suzuka, who was looking around randomly.  
"I'm sorry about that... and for taking up your time. I hope you have a nice day." Hana snorted, having agreed with Suzuka.  
"Oh, don't be sorry we have a habit of telling the truth. Come on, Kurama, some people are too stuck up to be polite to." Kurama shrugged, and ran to catch up, where Yusuke threw an arm around his shoulders, laughing cheerfully. Draco watched them go, a little upset, but mostly jealous of how relaxed they were, not giving a damn about what people thought. The memory of Kurama's smile danced through his head as his mother snorted haughtily and led him away.

Phew. This is fun!


	11. Not Getting Anywhere Fast, Are We?

Okay, last one in this set... until I get more reviews! ;)

Disclaimer: Can you tell I'm running out of things to put here?

Jin grinned at Kurama, gesturing back to the pair they had just left.  
"Hey Kurama, I think that blonde kid likes you!" Kurama glanced back, then raised an eyebrow at Jin.  
"What makes you think that, Jin?" Yusuke was grinning now too, and Hiei looked noticeably distant.  
"It's obvious, Kurama, he couldn't keep his eyes off you!" Kuwabara looked nauseous, and Hana was grinning, while Touya merely smiled. Kurama looked around at his friends, then sighed, resigned to the fact they weren't giving up on this.  
"Do you think he knows I'm a boy?" Shishi snickered.  
"Oh Kurama, don't you know you look like the prettiest flower fairy ever?" Suzuka grinned, throwing an arm around Shishi's shoulders.  
"That makes you the second prettiest flower, Shishi, the only time he ever looked away from Kurama he was looking at you!" Hiei shook his head, not really wanting in on the conversation but knowing he wasn't getting out.  
"He looked at Hana too." Hana smiled confidently, twirling on her toes.  
"Who doesn't look at me?" Yusuke snickered at her.  
"Yeah, you're so much of a freak they can't look away!" Jin grinned, companionably punching Kurama's shoulder.  
"Except when they ogle Kurama like that blonde kid." Suddenly they were interrupted by a redheaded boy with freckles, who was watching them in awe.  
"Wow, you guys must be really brave!" Eager to get off any topic involving gay boys, Kuwabara looked down at the kid in mild confusion.  
"Why? We didn't even do anything." The dark haired boy beside the lanky redhead grinned at them, but is was still the freckled boy that spoke.  
"You stood up to the Malfoys, they sure walked off with their noses in slings!" Kurama glanced back, and, sure enough, the two they used to be talking to had gone.  
"Oh. Well, we only wanted directions to the Leaky Cauldron." The other boy looked at them in shock, his green eyes wide.  
"You went to ask the Malfoys for directions? Why did you do that?" Yusuke rolled his eyes at the kid.  
"The same reason you ask for directions, duh." Kurama smiled slightly at him, then smiled at the boys.  
"We saw Draco earlier, and we thought he might give us a hand." The red haired boy snorted.  
"No fear. Those Malfoys are so stuck up I'm surprised their feet touch the ground." Suzuka snickered, and Shishi gave the boys a disdainful look.  
"And who are you two, if you don't mind my asking. You usually just start conversations with strangers in the middle of the street?" Hana grinned, waving her hands in the air.  
"I do!" She turned, grinning at the old man behind her. "Hello, how are you today? That is very nice, do you have a kitten? No? Oh well, I'll just go find a muffin. Goodbye!" The man gave her a very strange look as Hana spun back, smiling widely, to the group who was also looking at her strangely. She brushed a strand of hair back off her face, and turned to Shishi, still smiling."What were we doing again?" Kurama sighed, once again slightly embarrassed by his friends, but before anyone could speak, a girl with bushy brown hair ran down the street towards them, calling to the boys they didn't know.  
"Harry! Ron! The strangest thing happened at Gringotts! There were... oh my god!" The girl skidded to a stop, staring at Suzuka and Touya like they were gods come down from heaven. Then her eyes flickered across the rest of the group, widening every time they saw another face. Hana crossed her eyes at the girl, who looked about to faint, and the red haired boy (you probably know who they are now.) walked towards her, reaching out a hand.  
"Steady on, Hermione. What happened in Gringotts, you took ages!" Hermione reached out a shaking hand, pointing at Kurama.  
"Them! They were there... and all the goblins stopped working just to talk to them... that's why I was gone so long, they were all distracted... I heard them say something about a Dark Tournament! ARE YOU FRIENDS OF YOU KNOW WHO?!" Poor Hermy was a little hysterical, but Harry and Ron turned and stared at the group with new suspicion. There was an awkward silence, then Kuwabara glanced around.  
"Uh... who is You Know Who?" Touya rolled his eyes.  
"Or in our case, You Don't Know Who." There was a general snicker at this, then Harry turned to Ron.  
"I think we can believe them mate." Ron nodded, still looking a little shaky.  
"Yeah... anyway, why would a friend of His be so rude to the Malfoys?" Hiei was, by now, getting angry.  
"Shut up and listen, you pathetic humans! Now tell us, who is this You Know Who? And what the hell does 'mudblood' mean?!" The fox cub in his arms growled in agreement (thought I forgot about him, didn't you?). Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.  
"Uh, I think we should go someplace else and talk." Yusuke nodded, taking charge of the group.  
"Great idea. How about this 'Leaky Cauldron' place?" Harry, Ron and Hermione began to lead the way, and Kurama drew Hiei off to the side, looking a little annoyed.  
"Do you always have to be so rude!" Hiei gave his beloved fox (Kurama, you muppets. Hee, muppets.) a long look.  
"It actually got us somewhere, unlike all your manners. A smile and a gun will get you further than just a smile ever can." Kurama looked shocked for a second, then grinned.  
"You've been watching mobster movies, haven't you, Hiei?" Hiei flushed slightly, turning away to catch up to the others.  
"It's not my fault Youko and Hana kept roping me into things."

Well? Love it, hate it, want some pie? R&R! Oh, and by the way, in case you didn't know, what Hiei said about smiles and guns is a direct quote from Al Capone, and I've seen it in like, three thousand mobster movies.


	12. Upstairs, Downstairs

Yep, it's gonna be another biggie! But it's broken down for ya. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, OR HP. Sorry to disappoint the yaoi fans. ;)

It was nightfall, and the Leaky Cauldron was bearing witness to much more life than usual.  
"Awww, he's so cute!"  
"Look at how fluffy his fur is!"  
"Do me a favour, Suzuka, and check you still have balls under there."  
"Screw you Shishi!"  
"Not if you've lost your balls."  
"Yeah, well, you might want to get a tampon, Shishi, if you don't want blood everywhere! And something for your cramps while you're at it."  
"... what?"  
"He's saying you're acting like a bitch on your period."  
"Hey look, Touya didn't blush that time!"  
"Really? Period."  
"You're so cute when you blush!" Okay, rewind a few hours. And stop. Wait, you missed it. Fast forward a bit. There.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished answering Hiei's questions, and were now asking some of their own. Hana soon got bored of this, flopping down by Hiei to pet the fox cub. It snapped at her fingers few times, then Hana snapped back. Hiei couldn't help but smile at the surprise on the tiny creature's face, and Hana laughed because he was smiling. Then she frowned down at the baby fox, which was now nuzzling one of her fingers in a slightly confused way.  
"He's dirty." Hiei glanced down at the fox too, and shrugged.  
"So?" Hana grinned, grabbing Hiei's hand and pulling him to his feet.  
"So we're gonna clean him!" Hiei was a little reluctant, but did nothing to stop the girl as she ran up the stairs, him and the cub in tow. Back at the table, Kurama looked over nonchalantly as they vanished.  
"Where do you think they're going?" Shishi rolled his eyes, leaning forwards.  
"It's obvious, isn't it? Hiei probably said yes this time!" The non-demons looked confused, but they were ignored as Suzuka elbowed Shishi, who yelped.  
"Hey! Suzuka, what the hell did you do that for?!" Suzuka elbowed him again, pointing discreetly at Kurama, who looked a little put out. Shishi followed the finger, and his eyes widened.  
"Oh..." Kurama turned back to the rest of the group at the table, his expression strangely detached.  
"What were we talking about?" Touya and Jin shared a significant look, then Jin sighed, getting to his feet.  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and look for Hana and Hiei. We might need them down here." Touya smiled at Kurama, that gesture in itself speaking volumes, but Kurama had seemed to freeze over.  
"No, let them have their fun, Jin. It would be terrible if _Hiei_ didn't get to do what _Hiei_ wants." The other five demons shared startled looks. None of them had realised it ran this far.

Upstairs: Hana had filled a bathtub with warm water, and Hiei was trying to lower the struggling fox cub into it. Suddenly the cub squirmed loose, jumping out of Hiei's grasp and onto the floor, knocking down a stool.

Downstairs: The demons winced slightly as a thud was heard from upstairs, followed by the unmistakeable sound of Hana laughing, and some smaller thuds, closer together. Kurama had frozen in place at the sound of the first thud, and was now continuing his conversation with Hermione with a rather scary look of forced indifference.

Upstairs: Hana burst out laughing as Hiei dived for the cub, which scampered away at the last second, hiding behind a closet. Annoyed now, he didn't even bother to be careful, sending the closet crashing to the ground in another clumsy attempt to reach the cub, making Hana shriek.

Downstairs: There was a very loud bang from upstairs, quickly followed by Hana's shriek of 'Hiei!'. Five faces paled slightly, as all the plants in the bar began to sway in an eerie motion. Kurama shut his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again he seemed to have withdrawn into himself, and his eyes were colder than any of the others had ever seen them.

Upstairs: Hiei finally managed to catch the fox cub, and was now holding it firmly. Hana was still giggling, and slipped her shirt over her head, dropping both it and the school tie on the floor beside her. Hiei's eyes widened slightly and he was slightly unsure whether he should look straight at her or not.  
"What are you doing?" Hana laughed, not knowing how much more her voice carried than Hiei's.  
"Taking my shirt off, dummy! You should too, don't want it to get ruined." Hiei shrugged, and passed Hana the cub as he slipped his own shirt off.

Downstairs: Though they could only hear Hana's contribution, even the humans were beginning to understand what the demons thought they knew. Kurama bit down on his lip slightly, withdrawing from the conversation all together.

Upstairs: Even Hiei couldn't help but laugh the first time the little fox was placed into the water. The tiny animal had no idea what was happening. His laugh, however, was easily drowned by Hana's squeals of delight as the little cub began to splash. She turned her face away, holding the fox at arms' length as it squeaked, then she quickly lifted it out. It immediately hopped away from her and ran to nuzzle against Hiei's bare chest.

Downstairs: There was nothing from upstairs for a few seconds, then some splashes and shrieks, then quiet again. All eyes were on Kurama, who's eyes were tight shut. He was biting down harder on his lip now, and the next words from up the stairs turned all heads in surprise, and Kurama opened his eyes.

Upstairs: "Aww, it's so cute! Hiei, let me pet him!" Hiei rolled his eyes, stroking the cub to calm it.  
"Hana, I don't know if he'll even look at you. And you talk way too loud!" The little fox glanced at Hana, then snapped at her fingers. Hana looked thoughtfully at the little creature, lowering her voice.  
"Maybe we should explain what we're doing, so he won't be so scared." Hiei rolled his eyes, handing the cub over to Hana.  
"You do it then. You're probably on the same level of brains." Hana stuck her tongue out at him, and quieted the little cub gently, holding it up so it's face was on level with hers, before whispering.

Downstairs: There was no sound from upstairs for a while, then a loud splash, followed by Hana's laughter. Touya shot Jin another speaking look, and they both rose from the table, ignoring protests. There weren't many, and, gradually, the other members of the table began to follow as they cautiously began to climb the stairs.

Hana's idea seemed to work, as once the cub understood her, he jumped into the water on his own, and let them clean his fur. If they had been listening, they would have heard the steps of the others, but they weren't listening. The little cub splashed in the water, nibbling at fingers happily, and Hana giggled, dropping a blob of soap on Hiei's nose. Hiei quickly brushed it off, and lifted the cub out of the bath, wrapping it in a towel. The cub squeaked, and Hana pulled out a hairdryer, looking around for somewhere to plug it in. Finding nothing, she cheerfully shrugged, and turned the dryer on anyway. The fox squeaked as the wind ruffled its fur. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Jin and Touya burst in. They looked slightly shocked, and were followed by the others, who also looked a little surprised at the sight that met their eyes. Hiei and Hana sat on the floor, both shirtless, Hana aiming a blow dryer alternately at the fox cub and Hiei. Kurama entered the room last, just as Hana finished drying the cub and perked up cheerfully.  
"Lookit, he's all clean an' dry an' soft an' FUZZY!" Hermione clasped her hands together.  
"He's so cute!" And the author realised she already wrote this bit before telling you to rewind. Yay. Now we shall just move along with the story, so yeah... fast forward again to wherever we were.

Wow... another long one! XD


	13. That Night

Sorry I'm a little late! Here's the chappy!

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

It was getting late, so the crew decided to go to bed, all except for Hermione and Hana, who were sharing a room because they are both girls, and there weren't enough separate rooms. Hermione would have liked to be asleep, but Hana was bored. Poor Hermione. However, she tried to be polite, because Kurama had explained Hana's mental issues to her, and Hermione felt sorry for the girl.  
"Did Malfoy really call you a mudblood, Hana? That's horrible." Hana shrugged, idly picking at a blanket on her bed.  
"Nah, not really. It was Draco's mom, and she was just asking really." Hermione stared at the girl, shocked.  
"What... are you really not upset? That's a terrible thing to call someone!" Hana shrugged again.  
"I've been called far worse by people who meant it. When you live for two thousand years, insults you don't understand just aren't important." Hermione looked at the girl with awe and disbelief.  
"You've lived for two thousand years?" Hana looked up at the girl, a little surprised.  
"Well, yeah. It's not that old, Youko and Hiei are both older than me I bet." A crash from one of the other rooms turned both girls heads, and Hana snickered. "Jin and Touya are having fun." Hermione gave her an inquisitive look, then dismissed it.  
"What are you people? What kind of creature can live for thousands of years, and still look like a child? You aren't... a demon, are you?" Hana grinned, looking impressed.  
"Clever human, aren't you? Yeah, we're demons. That's why I can't sleep at night... thinking of, you'd better go to bed." Hermione wasn't sure why, but those words from the other girl's mouth made strange thoughts pop into Hermione's head, and she blushed. She didn't ever think about other girls like that! Hana noticed, of course, and mentally sighed. One of the conditions Koenma had forced on her for this mission was no sex with anyone who wouldn't usually want to fuck a female, and confusion and denial were rolling off Hermione in waves. Hana got to her feet, turning at the door.  
"Well, g'night. And don't worry, I think I'm just contagious. You're not a les. Yet. Pity, really... oh well. See ya later, I'm gonna go bug Hiei now." She left, ignoring the sputtering from Hermione, and looked at all the identical doors. Which was Hiei's? Mentally shrugging, she opened one at random, and went in.

Hope you liked it! R&R!


	14. What Year?

LOOK AT ME! I'M A DISTRACTION!

Disclaimer: While HK loves and adores YYH AND HP, well, certain characters at least, she doesn't own either series, because her life sucks ass and all she does own is one crummy little laptop she loves and adores because it lets her write this fic and obscenely long disclaimer because she is high on sugar and can't remember what she was talking about, and is now just trying to see how long she can make this sentence, it's really going well, but now I'm getting bored, and so are you probably, so here's the story! If you read all that, I give you all rights to fuck Hiei, Youko, or whoever you wish, but it really doesn't count for much, because like I said, I don't own them. Bet you're all pissed now, eh?

The next morning, the now-larger group gathered downstairs. Hiei was the last to enter, looking tired and annoyed. He cast an angry glare at Hana, who had bounced in a few moments before, and sat on Suzuka's lap.  
"Did I tell you I hate you today?" Hana nodded cheerfully.  
"Fifty six times since midnight." Suzuka raised an eyebrow at Hiei, arms finding their way around Hana quickly.  
"What have you two been doing since midnight?" Hana grinned her vaguely-wicked grin, and Hiei turned haggard eyes on the fighter.  
"Guess!"  
"She was bouncing on my bed. And singing nursery rhymes. Like those stupid horror movies that everyone knows are bullshit." Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Like the ones with the vampires?"  
"Yes."  
"And demons?"  
"Yes."  
"And people coming back from the dead?"  
"Yes... wait a second..." The other demons laughed at this, but Harry and Ron were looking wierded out, and Hermione's eyes were completely bugged.  
"YOU CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD?!" Hiei shrugged, vaguely embarrassed by his 'friends' merriment.  
"Not me personally..." All eyes turned to Yusuke, not only because of Hana standing behind him and holding a large, neon sign over his head. Eventually, Kurama decided they should get going for the station, because otherwise they would probably miss the train by dint of not being able to find it. Unfortunately, Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help them, because according to Kurama, the gang had to go somewhere else first. They parted ways, agreeing to meet up on the train and save seats. As they left, Touya gave Kurama a vaguely suspicious look.  
"Do we really have elsewhere to be, or did you just want to ditch them?" Kurama started, and gave him an honestly upset look.  
"Of course not, we have to decide which year we're going into at Hogwarts!" They ended up meeting up with a tiny man named Professor Flitwick, who showed them the average level of magic for each year, before asking them to pick where they thought they would do best. Hana immediately signed up for the fifth year, not even glancing at the others. Hiei caught her hand before she could remove it from the paper.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hana gave him a startled look, like it was obvious.  
"I'm writing my name!" Kuwabara took the quill, looking at the paper closely.  
"You do know that this means you'll be doing fifth level magic all year!" Hana shrugged."So? It's the same year as Draco 'n' Harry are in!" Jin grinned, snatching the quill from Kuwabara, and signing his name right after Hana's.  
"That's where I wanna be too then!" Touya silently took the quill, adding his name as well. Yusuke snickered.  
"Well, if Touya and Jin are going too..." He wrote his name down too, and Kuwabara looked slightly crestfallen.  
"But I want to try the easier magic!" Shishi snickered unpleasantly, also scribbling both his and Suzuka's names next to the rest of the group.  
"Yes, with your stupidity, letting you near anything even remotely challenging ensures you will humiliate yourself." Suzuka rolled his eyes.  
"Very smooth, Shishi." Kurama sighed, taking the quill and writing the remainder of the names down.  
"Actually, it's a much better idea to have us all in the same year, Kuwabara, if only for politics sake." Flitwick rolled up the parchment, smiling in mild bemusement at them.  
"Thank you, now I think you should be hurrying or you will miss the train." Kurama glanced down at his watch, and almost swore.  
"Oh no, it's almost 11 o'clock! We'll have to run!" Hiei nodded, looking terse.  
"You'll have to lead the way, Kurama. I trust the moron will be able to keep up." Flitwick shook his head, waving his arms for attention.  
"No, no, no! Just put your hands on my shoulders, all of you, and I'll take you." Slightly confused, they did so, and the teacher Disapparated, leaving them at Platform 9 ¾ before vanishing again. However, since the man was closing all the train doors, they didn't have time to ask questions, just haul ass into one of the carriages.

Well? Please leave a review, because otherwise I'll only update when I'm bored and randomly feel like it, which isn't often. I LOVE YOU ALL JUST FOR READING!


	15. OHMYGODITSFIFTEEN!

DING! HK no longer exists, because she is bored and died from a rabies vaccination. Please leave your review at the sound of the tone.

Disclaimer: I HAVE RABIES!  
Hiei: That has nothing to do with this and you know it.  
HK: Or do I... I don't own YYH or HP. Haven't you figured out that I'm too damn crazy for that yet?

Hana was cheerfully leading the way down the center aisle of the train, the others following behind her, dragging their stuff. Suddenly, she let out a yell of delight, bursting into one of the compartments. The others followed, thinking that she had found Harry, Ron and Hermione. Inside the compartment, Hana had actually found a very surprised Draco Malfoy, and was greeting him in her customary manner: kissing him to within an inch of his life. The other teens in the compartment were still in shock, but seemed to recover as soon as Kurama entered the compartment, and pulling Hana back off Draco before smiling apologetically.  
"Sorry again, she's just..." Draco didn't seem to be listening, looking slightly stunned. Hana grinned, giving Kurama a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Don't be so uptight, 'Rama-chan!" She grabbed Draco's wrist, and dragged him out of the compartment behind her. Draco was still too stunned to object, and Kurama shrugged and left after her before Draco's 'friends' could object, though Pansy Parkinson shot them a look of utmost hatred before they shut the door in her face. Hana continued cheerfully leading the way down the corridor, Draco in tow. Unfortunately, every compartment they passed was completely full, and there was absolutely no sign of their three friends. Finally, they reached the end of the train, and saw Ron waving to them from the back compartment.  
"Hey! Over here guys!" They headed over, and saw two other people they didn't know sitting in the compartment. Ron smiled slightly apologetically at them.  
"Sorry, guys, but it was really full so we're sharing with my brothers. This is Fred, and George." The twins waved at them, both sporting red hair and freckles. Both were smiling as Hana bounced in, grinning all over her face and wearing only a tank top and very tight jeans, but the smiles faded into scowls as they saw the boy following her like a stunned puppy.  
""Malfoy."" (that means they both spoke at once.) Hearing his name seemed to jerk him back to reality, and he looked in horror at the compartment he was being casually shunted into. He turned to leave, but Hana tugged his wrist making him turn back.  
"I'm not sitting in here with them! You can't make me!" Shishi snorted, reaching out to push the boy all the way into the compartment.  
"Want to bet?" Harry, Ron and Hermione were now also glaring at Draco, who felt cornered.  
"You don't understand! I'm not sitting in here with these filth!" Fred and George drew their wands, and Kurama darted into the compartment, raising his hands.  
"There's no need for that... Just let him leave, Hana." Hana smiled sweetly at him, the caught his chin and forced him to look directly into her eyes. He immediately blushed, and didn't resist when she pushed him into a seat, looking business like.  
"Just sit down and be quiet Kurama. Draco-chan is going to be sitting in here with us, aren't you Draco?" She was still smiling sweetly, but her voice suggested that if Draco didn't zip the lip and sit, there was gonna be trouble. He did as she suggested, sitting in the corner and refusing to make eye contact with anyone else, because most of them were laughing at him. Kurama also wasn't looking at anyone, and had his bag strategically placed in his lap. The others also managed to find a seat, but given the small amount of space, Touya had to sit in Jin's lap. As if they minded. Hana was also bereft a seat, and since Kurama had his bag on his lap, she sat on George's, who was next to Kurama. Ignoring the boy's start of surprise, she shot him a dazzling smile, and leaned across to murmur to Kurama.  
"I can help you get rid of that if you wanna..." Kurama accidentally looked into her eyes again, blushed hotter, and turned away.  
"No, thank you Hana." Hana shrugged, only slightly put out, before turning around to grin at George.  
"So! Who're you?"

TONE!!!!! (note: If you're confused, look up to the top of the page, and next time, READ MY LITTLE BABBLY THING.) Love you all! ;)


	16. Hey Lookie, It's HOGWARTS!

Hello and welcome to yet more insanity. I suppose I should have a point in saying more up here... Okay, how about telling you what happened today! Me and my buddy Nash (she's in a fic with me by my buddy somerdaye) danced around like maniacs in Drama class, and then she killed me with the plague. A very funny day. How was yours?

Disclaimer: The day I own either of these things is the day frogs take over the world. Actually, the frogs might happen first.

The train ride was mostly uneventful, Draco sitting and refusing to make conversation as everyone else talked, laughed, and in general had fun, though the those who had already been to Hogwarts kept shooting Draco suspicious looks. Finally, Hermione cleared her throat, and got to her feet.  
"Come on, Hana, we should be changing into our robes now." Hana shrugged, got to her feet, and slipped her tank top over her head. Fred and George wolf-whistled, and she grinned at them, but Hermione looked scandalised.  
"No!" Hana gave her a blank look, unbuttoning her pants.  
"You said change." Hermione grabbed her wrist.  
"Not here!" Hana slipped her pants off, to reveal... she was wearing her modified uniform. Hermione looked at her in disbelief as the girl innocently tilted her head, smiled, and reclaimed her seat. All the guys were still staring at her, hardly able to believe their eyes, and she waved at them cheerfully. Hermione grabbed Hana's hand again and dragged her out so the boys could change. This didn't work too well, because as soon as Hermione released Hana's wrist to change herself, the girl got bored and wandered off. She poked her head into the wrong compartments a few times, before finally finding the one her boys were in, just as they finished changing. Ron looked at her cautiously as he hurriedly sat back down.  
"Where's Hermione gone then?" Hana shrugged, stretching and taking a seat on Draco's lap this time, ignoring the brief protest.  
"Dunno. She was changing somewhere... then I got bored and wandered off. She should be back soon..." There was a loud and panicked shout outside as Hermione came charging down the aisle to the compartment.  
"HANA!!! HELP, EVERYONE, HANA'S GONE... oh, there you are." Hana waved cheerfully at Hermione, who was breathing heavily, and looking dishevelled, though she tried to cover it. She didn't say anything else, and just sat quietly, not really talking to anyone for the rest of the ride. It was obvious she felt embarrassed over what had happened, and Shishi really didn't help matters by doing a slightly exaggerated impression, much to the other's amusement. Kurama was the only one who really disapproved, forcefully telling Shishi to sit down and not make fun of the poor girl. The humans looked surprised by this, Hermione shooting Kurama an almost pathetically grateful look, but the demons had been expecting something. After all, Kurama's a goody-two-shoes. However, Hana had taken advantage of Shishi standing up to do his impression, and stole his seat, so Shishi was left to try and move her.  
"Come on, Hana!"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"I'll let you sit on my lap?"  
"No."  
"Come on! Just move!"  
"No."  
"Are you even still listening?"  
"No."  
"Move, damn you!"  
"No."  
"She just said she wasn't listening, Shishi."  
"Oh, shut up Touya." Hana leapt out of her seat and tackled Shishi to the ground, giggling.  
"Oh, don't do that! You have THE most adorable pout, Shishi! Even cuter than Touya's blush!" Touya flushed slightly, making Yusuke laugh.  
"You don't have to try and compete, Touya!" Jin grinned, giving Touya a quick hug.  
"Aye, we all know you're cute, right enough!" The demons started laughing again, though this time most of the humans were left in shock. Gays weren't widely accepted at Hogwarts, and this open attitude toward boys calling each other cute, and comparing looks was new to them. Finally, Draco spoke for the first time since entering the compartment.  
"Are... all of you... gay?" All attention focused on him in an instant, the mood strangely tense, before Hana laughed.  
"We're demons, silly, we're inherently bisexual!"  
"Though Hiei's probably asexual." Shishi smirked in an almost challenging manner at the smallest demon, but Hiei merely glanced at Kurama, and blushed when he saw Kurama had glanced at him in the same instant. Hana snickered, sending Yusuke a speaking look, before squealing as a thought occurred to her.  
"EEW! Does that mean he can make more Hieis through cell-division?" All eyes turned to Hiei, who blushed darker, and sat further back in his seat, refusing to speak. Typically, Hana and Shishi weren't bothered, and they continued to speculate loudly for the small remainder of the trip, also ignoring Kurama's insistence that they stop. Suddenly, completely out of the blue as they were getting off the train, Hana turned to Hiei.  
"Say, Hiei-chan, are you a virgin?" Everyone shot her startled looks, before Suzuka spoke.  
"Hana, is it even possible to stay a virgin while in the Makai?" Hana shrugged, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she looked at Hiei intensely.  
"Probably not, but if it's at all possible, I bet Hiei-chan managed." Hiei looked uncomfortable as the group's attention switched back to him, though most of all feeling the burn of Kurama's stare.  
"It's none of your business!" Touya nodded sagely.  
"So it really isn't possible. Probably brought up bad memories too." Draco, Harry and Ron looked darkly fascinated by all this, Hermione horrified.  
"W-what?! You mean Hiei's been RAPED?! What kind of place did you live in!" Jin shrugged cheerfully.  
"Ah, you'd know it as the Demon World, girlie... much sweeter wind there is here though, right enough. Not all demons are friendly like us!" Suzuka nodded thoughtfully, but before he could speak, a booming voice lifted over the crowds.  
"HEY! FIRST YEARS, OVER HERE! C'MON, FIRST YEARS!" Harry, Ron and Hermione (uggh... I hereby rename them the Squad, so when I write that, it's them. Everyone got it? Yay.) turned gladly to greet Hagrid as he moseyed over, and Draco looked resigned, annoyed, and slightly regretful. However, he couldn't upset Kurama, Hana and Shishi by simply vanishing. Plus Hana was holding onto his hand and arm tightly. Hagrid greeted the Squad (Harry, Ron and Hermione... I'm not telling you next time.) cheerfully, but his expression froze when he saw Draco and the others. Giving Draco a ferocious glare, he turned to Kurama.  
"'Ere, you wouldn't be Shuuichi Minamino would yer?" Slightly surprised, Kurama nodded, and Hagrid jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  
"Well, you and yer friends are comin' across to the castle with me an' the first years, so you'd better head over." Kurama acknowledged this, and, after convincing Hana that she could not take Draco with them, the group headed over to the boats.

Holy fuck, I made it as far as Hogwarts. Trouble _will_ ensue. ;)


	17. Sorting, Youko, A Surprise?

Today I made a voodoo doll in school. His name was Fred, and he survived all the way until Drama class, when I accidentally sat on him. Now he's been resurrected, and his name's Charlie. No, there isn't a point in this.

Disclaimer: Charlie the Voodoo Doll: HK doesn't own YYH, Harry Potter, or that random left handed hippopotamus that just flew past.

An extremely boring boat ride later, the demons (and Kuwabara, just assume he's always with them unless I tell ya otherwise... like a stalker.) stood at the head of a large group of vaguely terrified beginning wizards, watching the huge doors in front of them with either trepidation, interest, or mild boredom. Finally, the doors opened, and a teacher beckoned them into the hall. The demons were attracting far more attention than the humans behind them, and there were quite a few wolf whistles, a few directed at Hana and her skirt, but most were quite obviously for Kurama. He tried his very best to ignore them, focusing instead on the battered old hat at the front of the hall. It was singing, so that made it very easy for him to fix his attention on it. In fact, the hat was rapping, very very badly. When the accursed noise finally stopped, the same woman who had lead them into the hall stood from the long staff table to address the students.  
"Now, since we have some exchange students today, their sorting will begin first, before that of our new students. When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool to be sorted into your houses. First, Hana." Hana giggled cheerfully, bounced in totally the wrong direction, and had to be turned by Touya and Kurama, before sitting on a patch of air just to the left of the stool. McGonagall (that's who the teacher lady is) was slightly stunned, but managed to place the hat on her head all the same. Surprisingly, it only took a moment to place Hana, and, even more surprisingly, she was placed in Slytherin. Shishi raised an eyebrow at the placing, for the others had told them all about the Houses on the long and boring train ride.  
"Wouldn't you think Hana would be in Hufflepuff?" This also seemed to be Draco Malfoy's belief, because he let out an audible groan and smacked his head on the table as Hana bounced over to join him. He could almost hear his reputation dying messily already. Suzuka gave Shishi a slightly aggravated look.  
"I'd have thought you'd have noticed by now. Hana's smarter than she lets on." Down at the Slytherin table, Hana had forced another girl out of her seat to sit next to Draco, and was doing a handstand on the seat, still watching the Sorting with interest as she kicked her legs back and forth idly. Shishi gave Suzuka a flat look, only to be interrupted by McGonagall.  
"Suzuka!" Shrugging, Suzuka sat on the stool, looking very laid back, and McGonagall put the hat on his head too. His Sorting took slightly longer, but eventually the hat screamed 'GRYFFINDOR!!!' Suzuka returned the hat, and idly wandered over to the table where everyone was wearing red to ask for directions. That even turned out to be the right table, and he sat beside the familiar figures of Fred and George.  
"Hiei!" Why Suzuka came before Hiei is something only the author knows... oh wait, I don't know either. Anyway, Hiei marched up and at on the stool only to be Sorted straight into Slytherin. He rolled his eyes as Hana flipped back up so she was standing on the bench, and waving like a maniac to Hiei as she booted a less-fortunate sixth year out of his seat so Hiei could sit next to her. Hiei took the seat just as the Slytherin got up, and loomed over Hiei, glaring.  
"You're in my seat." Hiei gave him a bored look, then turned back to Hana, who was searching the table intently for something. The sixth-year was shocked, then grabbed Hiei by the shoulder to try and pull him out of the seat. Hiei turned, very slowly, and gave the boy his trademarked Death Glare. The boy wilted at once, releasing Hiei and hurrying away to the other side of the table. Everyone was watching in shock, but Hiei merely turned to watch the Sorting once more, turning Hana's head so she was looking too. McGonagall cleared her throat to quell the stream of whispering that was riffling through the hall, before continuing.  
"Jin!" Jin was Sorted into Gryffindor too, and he cheerfully bounced over to sit next to Suzuka, grinning proudly at all the applauding Gryffindors.  
"Shuuichi Kurama!" Kurama walked up to the stool, then froze, apparently having just remembered something. He fished in his pocket, and withdrew the bottle with the mystic 'Split-Youko-Off' potion.  
"I'm not going into the same House as him!" He chugged the potion while the rest of the Hall watched in confusion. The confusion only mounted when there was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, Youko and Kurama were separate. A few girls actually fainted, because Youko is that damn sexy. From the Slytherin table, Hana squealed in delight, loudly enough to nearly deafen half the hall.  
"YOUKO-CHAN!" Youko smirked and waved to her, then paused.  
"Oh, crap, where did the bags end up?" Kurama gave his fox side a suspicious look.  
"Why?" Youko gave him a sneaky look, smirking.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Professor McGonagall had recovered from her shock by now, and cleared her throat.  
"Youko Kurama? Please move so your..."  
"Other self?" Youko smirked helpfully at her, but the teacher did her best to ignore them.  
"...friend can be Sorted." Youko shrugged, and bounced down to where the others were waiting. Kurama sat on the stool and watched curiously as Yusuke leaned forward and whispered to Youko, who shook his head. Kurama was almost too interested to notice when the Hat saw fit to place him in Gryffindor, and walked to the table on auto-pilot. It took him a few seconds to notice he was right across the Hall from Hiei, which mildly depressed him. "Youko Kurama!"  
"SLYTHERIN!" Hiei banged his head off the table in much the same manner Draco had upon learning Hana was joining his House. However, Draco himself hadn't met Youko, so he didn't see what was so bad about Youko. Hana shunted Hiei over, and flagged Youko into the seat beside her. He took it cheerfully, shooting Hiei a suggestive look, but Hiei was too busy banging his head of the table.  
"Why." Bang. "Did." Bang. "I." Bang. "Get." Bang. "THIS ONE!" BANG! On that last bang, all the cutlery on the table jumped on a foot into the air. Draco was a little surprised, but Hana and Youko were very used to Hiei's habits when he got annoyed, mainly because it was usually them who annoyed him. Back up at the front, there was a slight scuffle. Mainly because Touya wanted to know who was responsible for his new surname.  
"Touya Jinsbitch!" Eventually, they managed to shunt him to the front and he was almost Sorted into Ravenclaw, but he threatened the Hat with his ice-sword until it put him into Gryffindor with Jin. Touya went to sit beside the Wind Master, but Jin reached over and pulled Touya into his lap, one hand dropping to the smaller demon's crotch, making Touya gasp. But, we're still busy Sorting people, so we'll just leave Jin and Touya to molest each other.  
"Kazuma Kuwabara!" Another surprise, as Kuwabara also managed to avoid a year in Hufflepuff.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Hiei actually stopped beating his head off the table to raise an eyebrow at this one, unaware that Kurama had been watching anxiously as he abused his pretty head.  
"How did that idiot make it into a House with Kurama? He doesn't have the brains of a prawn." Draco raised an eyebrow at Hiei.  
"Well, Gryffindor is the House for the terminally brave, and stupidity often goes with that. Not for everyone!" Draco raised his hands defensively as Hiei gave him a death glare for even accidentally implying Kurama was stupid.  
"Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke was also Sorted into Gryffindor, and Hana laughed.  
"Looky, it is for the dumb brave ones!" Hiei glared at her too, but she was now fascinated with braiding Youko's hair, much to the fox's annoyance.  
"Shishi Wakamaru!" Hana's head immediately jerked up and she called across the hall.  
"YOU'RE A SEXY BEAST, SHISHI!" Shishi flushed slightly, and Suzuka laughed, also shouting.  
"DON'T BE SO SHY, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU!" Youko grinned as McGonagall did her best to ignore the crazy students and lower the hat onto Shishi's head.  
"TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF, SHISHI!" Shishi didn't even blush, he merely waved in a dismissive way at Youko.  
"LATER, BITCH! BE PATIENT!" There was a frozen moment, then most of the demons (and students, for that matter) burst out laughing. Shishi was Sorted into Slytherin. That was the end of the important people... er, exchange students' Sorting, so a bunch of stupid little kids got Sorted too, and the same random old guy who had wanted them to join the school in the first place got up to speak, and was interrupted by some ugly frog lady, but most of the Slytherin table were unable to pay attention. This was mainly because Hiei, Youko and Hana were having a hushed argument about Hana lap-dancing Hiei or Youko, because she was very bored, and felt like making the boys horny. This is her usual state of being, so it shouldn't surprise you. The Gryffindor table was more controlled, since Kurama and Touya were listening attentively, or at least trying too, because Jin was feeling playful, and protested he didn't want anyone else getting more of Touya's attention than he was. Finally, all the stupid adults shut up, and then the smart ones did too, and everyone got food. Yay, food!

Please leave a review, and a butterfly net so I can try to catch that pesky hippo. :) I'm not crazy, I'm just mentally insane.


	18. Bedtime

Wow, we're nearly at chapter 20, and we haven't even done any work yet!

Disclaimer: HK doesn't own YYH, HP, or a flying meringue.

WARNING!!! Apparently I need this. Okay, warnings for this chappy include: Uh, don't think there's any language, so let's make it... innuendo, Karasu, Youko, possibly bad language.

After the feast, all the students returned to the dorms. Draco had been volunteered to show Hana, Youko, Hiei and Shishi around the common room, and then he led the boys up to their dorm, where two extra beds had been squeezed in. A house-elf was waiting for them, and it bowed apologetically.  
"Sorry, young masters, but there was not room. Two will have to share beds." It immediately vanished, before anyone could get angry and throw something at it. Shishi and Youko exchanged a glance, then Youko grinned cheerfully, lounging on one of the beds.  
"Well, Hiei-chan, hope you don't mind being my bunky!" Hiei paled visibly.  
"What are you talking about, fox?" Hana grinned, suddenly lying across Youko's stomach.  
"AAWWWW! Hiei and Youko-chan are sharing a BED!" She got quite a few strange looks, then Draco found his voice.  
"How the hell did you get in here? You should have been in the girl's dorm, across the hall!" Hana shrugged, idly playing with the bed sheets.  
"I was bored, and I missed you! Plus the other girls were mobbing me, so I was kinda cramped..."  
"Cramped?" Youko snapped his fingers, pushing Hana off him and leaping up off the bed. "Dammit, how could I forget again!" He ran over to his trunk, and opened it, ignoring the curious boys around him. Karasu climbed out of the trunk, shooting Youko a reproachful look.  
"How could you just forget me, Youko?" Hana stared, wide-eyed at him, then squealed, charging off the bed and skidding along the floor to end up hugging Karasu's feet.  
"KA-RA-SU!" She also ignored the boys around her, rolling herself up into a ball at Karasu's feet, bouncing up and tackling him to the floor, straddling and pinning his arms over his head. "I missed you. Can you tell?" Karasu squirmed slightly, smirking at her.  
"Maybe a little." Hiei rolled his eyes.  
"Perfect, I end up with all three sex-addicts." Hana stuck her tongue out at Hiei, and made to release Karasu, but Youko put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't let Hiei stop you, Hana. That's never fun." Shishi snorted, also watching intently.  
"Yes, just because Hiei is denying his urge to ass-fuck Kurama doesn't mean the rest of us can't have fun." Hana ground her hips against Karasu, eliciting a moan from the demon.  
"True enough. Damn, Karasu, you really are packin' big guns." The humans looked confused, Hiei disgusted, and Shishi and Youko were looking at the two appraisingly. Karasu tried to yank his hands away from Hana's, but her grip was too strong. He sighed, glancing at Youko over the girl's shoulder.  
"Are you just going to watch, or would you consider joining us for a threesome?" Youko grinned, but Draco got the first word in, looking mildly disturbed, and fascinated.  
"Right here?" Hiei looked mostly disgusted by such an abundance of lust.  
"Right now?"  
"Without SHISHI?!" Hana looked falsely scandalised as she released Karasu to latch onto Shishi like a koala. Shishi rolled his eyes, sliding one arm under her ass and giving her a brief kiss.  
"Floor or bed?" Youko looked vaguely intruiged, eyeing the beds curiously.  
"Could they stand up to four enthusiastic demons?" Shishi was looking calculatingly at the beds too.  
"Five, if we can persuade Hiei..." Hana raised a hand cheerfully.  
"I can persuade him!" Hiei flushed slightly, and shook his head flatly, but the rest of their bunk mates were looking stunned. Finally, some dumbass boy who doesn't have a name because I don't care if he lives or dies, in fact, he's probably gonna die... anyway, the dude with no name spoke up.  
"You're all demons?!" Hana gave him a blank look, then pointed at Draco.  
"Dracky-chan isn't. He's not sexy enough." Draco flushed slightly as the other boys snickered, then Hana shot them a very scary glare. "DON'T BE MEAN TO DRACKY-CHAN!" Draco sweatdropped as the rest of his dorm mates were blown through a window that hadn't previously existed. A random brown-haired boy poked his head through the window, scowling at Hana.  
"You used my window! You suck!" Shishi snickered.  
"On occasion." All humans (all one of them) remaining in the room gave Shishi a mildly disturbed look. The brown-haired boy shrugged, then grabbed the edge of the window, folded it up, and carried it off with him, leaving a stone wall in its place. Hiei glanced around at the other demons.  
"Let's just get to bed before even more stupid stuff happens." Youko and Hana grinned at him.  
"Didn't think you'd be so enthusiastic without Kurama-chan here..." Hiei blushed, glared at them, then turned away and stalked to a bed.  
"You know what I mean. Hana, get to your dorm. NOW!" Hana pouted, opened her mouth, closed it again, stuck her tongue out at Hiei, then kidnapped Youko, Karasu and Shishi, and left. Hiei contemplated going after them, but they returned in a second anyway, looking slightly wind-blown, and vaguely amused. Hiei raised a questioning brow at them, and Shishi rolled his eyes.  
"Apparently, the girl's stairs do not approve of kinky four-ways. As a matter of fact, they became a slide."

And for those who dislike my bad language, sorry, I think it's in several of my warnings, and should probably make me change my rating to M, except I don't believe there is such a thing as a 'mature teen'. Now, you've already done the R(Read), so now it's time to R(Review!)!


	19. Sleeping with Hiei

Huh. I only just noticed I'm running out of chappies for this. I'm gonna have to write more:D YAY! Now I have an excuse. Well, it's Thanksgiving this weekend, so I have nothing to do other than sit on my ass and type... so here's another chappy!

Disclaimer: I like pie. Especially apple pie. Because it is good.  
Draco: What are you smoking.  
HK: MOULDY BANANAS!!!  
Draco: (sighs) Whatever. This retarded psycho doesn't own YYH, HP, or that dumb haiku.

WARNINGS!!! Uh... swearing? Pervertness, Youko, Karasu, Hana, and a partridge in a pear tree!

Finally, the boys persuaded Hana to go sleep in the girl's dorm, and settled down to sleep themselves. Tragically, Youko, Karasu and Hiei all ended up sharing a bed. Of course, Youko was enjoying himself, deliberately pressing into the smaller thief's space. Karasu was eager to get some from basically anyone, so Hiei was sandwiched between the two, and looked very unhappy about it. All lights had gone out some time ago, so all the other boys were spared the sight of two demons practically raping a third. Karasu was less subtle than Youko, who was whispering taunts, obscene suggestions, and promises into Hiei's ear. Karasu was merely trying to remove Hiei's clothes, when the door opened and a silvery light shone through. There was a crack from the bed next to theirs, and a muffled yell. The boy sat up at once, looking around by the pale, silvery light. He completely failed to see Hana, floating about six inches above his head with an 'oops' look in her face. She seemed to be emitting the silvery glow, and as soon as the boy below her gave up and went back to sleep, she jumped across to stand in front of Hiei's bed, looking pitiful.  
"Hiiieeeiii... Can I sleep in your bed?" Hiei sat up, sulky and angry from his two tormentors. Smacking Karasu's hand away from his ass, he turned his glare on Hana instead.  
"Why." Hana pouted at him.  
"I'm allergic to preps and girly girls. If you make me sleep in there, I'll get a rash and swell up and die, choking to death on my own guts during the night." Youko grinned, then prodded Hiei.  
"Yeah, come on Hiei, I'm sure she'll be good!" Hana grinned innocently, and air of angelic perfection surrounding her. Hiei gave her a sceptical look.  
"Yes, she won't be trying to make me 'confess my love' to Kurama?" The angelic glow grew slightly tainted, and Hana's smile wilted a little. Hiei continued, eyeing the girl flatly. "Or bouncing around singing all night?" Hana's smile was now very shaky and uncertain, the angelic field trembling around her. Youko was also looking a little disappointed as Hiei persisted. "And of course she won't be invading my personal space for her own amusement." Hana stopped smiling all together, looking mildly dejected and confused, so Hiei pressed on. "And she definitely won't be trying to talk me into a huge 7-way orgy of kinky sex." Hana grinned again, though this time more deviously, and the angelic-ness completely shattered to be replaced with fiery scenes and hellish images. Hiei rolled his eyes. "No. Goodbye, Hana. It's already bad enough that I have to share with these two!" Youko opened his mouth to protest, as did Karasu, but Hana interrupted them both, sighing and shaking her head as she looked at the floor.  
"No, it's okay, guys... hey, Karasu, wanna come sleep in Kurama's bed with me?" Karasu perked up at once, and the two vanished. Hiei looked like he was regretting his decision, and Youko snickered as the fox cub jumped up into the space frequently vacated by Karasu.  
"It's too late to change your mind now, Hiei... just think how Shuuichi'll take it when he wakes up... I hope there aren't any plants in the Gryffindor dorms..."

R&R, peeps! It means I don't forget this story exists!


	20. He Slept With WHO!

Well, I'm having laptop troubles, so this could take a while. Love it or hate it, that is life.

Disclaimer: Me no owny.

WARNINGS!!! Uh, perversion? Swearing, other such impure stuffs, like Hana, Karasu, Youko, etc. Yeah, Someone's gonna hate me for this one.

Kurama had gone to bed alone, so he was very surprised to wake up in the morning with a certain blue-haired vampire curled up in his arms, looking slightly bored. Almost sensing his eyes on her, Hana turned, and grinned. Kurama blushed, having once again made the mistake of meeting her eyes. He sat up, and Hana pulled herself up beside him, grinning. Across the room, Harry sat up too, nodded to Kurama, and pulled a double take when he saw Hana. Hana waved cheerfully to him as Harry found his voice.  
"Uh, Kurama, you know we're not supposed to have girls up here, right? Wait, isn't she in Slytherin?" All the other boys in the dorm sat up at once, the ones who hadn't met Hana yet adding in a confused chorus of 'SLYTHERINS IN OUR DORM?!', Jin looking around cheerfully.  
"Hana! What be you doin' up here so early?" Hana blew him a kiss.  
"Hiei's bed was full, so I spent the night here!" There was an outbreak of snickering at this, but those poor confused mortals still weren't at ease with this.  
"How the hell did she get in our DORMITORY!?!" Kurama glanced down at the girl, studiously avoiding her eyes.  
"Yes, Hana, how did you get here?" Hana pointed to the window, completely unaffected by the hostile stares from the normal Gryffindors.  
"Through that window!" Immediately, there was a whole rush of partially-dressed boys to peer out the window, Kuwabara included. Suzuka got out of his bed after the rush had stopped, and casually shoved everyone else out of their spots to glance out the window, before walking back to Kurama's bed, where he looked at Hana.  
"How? The wall's pretty damn smooth out there, and since I don't think you can fly..." Hana grinned at him, pointing to the other side of Kurama's bed.  
"Karasu-chan carried me!" Kurama spun around and almost screamed as Karasu surfaced from a mound of bedding, smiling sleepily.  
"Morning, Kurama." Kurama got out of the bed so fast all the sheets left with him, leaving a very confused Hana, who took one look at Karasu and burst out laughing, because Karasu had bed-head, and looked ridiculous. Karasu looked vaguely confused, but then one of the random boys in the dorm made himself known, looking a little green.  
"Uh... you three were sharing a bed all night?" Hana nodded cheerfully.  
"Against Kurama-chan's will, of course." Karasu raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Why, of course? You do this sort of thing often?" Hana nodded cheerfully again.  
"Yep! I sleep at his house three nights out of four anyway, and then it's down to the mood I'm in." The boy paled a little more, and the others looked between Hana and Kurama in fascination.  
"But... you were all touching... all night?!" Karasu looked thoughtful.  
"To the extent of my knowledge." Hana winked flirtatiously at the fox who was currently backed up against the opposite wall.  
"Sometimes it gets to more than touching." The boy looked like he was about to throw up.  
"That's DISGUSTING!" He was rewarded with several offended looks, then Hana grinned like the demi-evil maniac she is.  
"Oh really?" She sent brief mental messages to Karasu and Kurama, and mentally shrugged when Kurama's came back a screaming denial. She reached over and grabbed Karasu, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Of course, Karasu wasn't surprised, this being the content of Hana's mental message. Hana was now up on her knees on the bed, pulling Karasu's body closer to hers as she kissed him. Karasu was a little unbalanced, but coping fairly well when Hana suddenly released him, and almost flew across the room to Kurama. She put one hand on either side of his head, and tilted it so he was looking into her eyes. He flushed a little, and Hana released his head, moving to brace her hands against the wall behind Kurama as she kissed him too, grinding her hips up against his. He moaned, and Hana released him too, using his shoulders as a base to do a handstand over his head and push him in the direction of Karasu. Kurama landed on the bed slightly confused, but both demon boys were turned on like a pair of light bulbs, so the fact that Kurama hated Karasu with every cell in his body was put on hold.

R&R? Even if you hate this chapter, don't let it turn you off the whole fic, KarasuxKurama is NOT going to be a real pairing.


	21. Abomination

Sorry I'm late! I can only get on for two hours, so yeah... hope you like it!

Disclaimer: me no own.

Down in the Slytherin dorm, Hiei twitched slightly. He suddenly had a very bad feeling, and didn't know why. For once, Youko wasn't bothering him, instead the fox was busy playing poker with Shishi and few of the humans, Draco not included. However, the uneasy feeling had a distinct foxiness to it. He glanced over at the silver-haired demon to ensure it had nothing to do with him. Nope, Youko seemed fine... he wasn't even whispering with Shishi, Hana or Yusuke, which was usually the cause of Hiei's uneasy feelings. But no, the fox was cheerfully taking money from any and all dumb enough to challenge him. Hana wasn't even in the room, she and Karasu were both... with... Kurama... Suddenly Hiei knew where the uneasy feeling was coming from, and he turned to Draco, who was just coming out of the bathroom, still looking sleepy.  
"Hey, Malfoy." Draco glanced over, sitting on his bed.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's the Gryffindor dorms?" Draco leaned in, looking more awake, and curious.  
"Why do you want to know?" Shishi snickered, throwing down a full house (aces and twos) to the dismay of the other gamers.  
"Feel like visiting Kurama, Hiei?" Youko grinned, glancing over at Hiei as he smugly dropped four aces and a king onto the table.  
"Well, sometimes the urge is too hard to contain." Shishi stared at the cards for a second, then narrowed his eyes at Youko."Cheater. No way you can have all four aces when I had three of them." Youko raised an eyebrow at Shishi.  
"Then you are obviously cheating. I drew all those cards fair and square." Another random Slytherin smacked his hand down.  
"No way, I have a pair of aces right here!" Youko narrowed his eyes at the boy, looking suspicious.  
"Well there's only one way to settle this." The boy nodded.  
"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Shishi gave him a flat look.  
"How will that solve anything?" Youko nodded.  
"I was thinking more along the lines of going through the deck and finding out how many aces are left, since we all seem to have a different number." So, they went through the deck. There were four aces in it. The three cheaters looked at them for a while, looking pensive, before Hiei grabbed Youko's shoulder, impatient with all the stupidity.  
"Fox. Where's Kurama. NOW!" Youko pulled away, giving Hiei a startled look.  
"Fine, I'll find him, god." He shut his eyes and frowned lightly, obviously using the mental connection to try and rouse his human side. A few moments later, he opened his eyes, looking surprised now. "Strange, Shuuichi isn't answering. He's not asleep, it's like his brain's turned off." Hiei looked startled, then he grabbed Youko and Draco, dragging both out of the dorm and down the stairs. Shishi followed more slowly, smirking slightly whenever someone's head hit a step. Just before they left the common room, Youko managed to break free, causing Hiei to stop.  
"Where the hell are we going, Hiei?" Draco pulled out of the grip too, looking a little worse for wear.  
"Yes, and why did you kidnap me too?" Hiei glared at all three of them.  
"Simple. We're going to go find the fox-boy, and you, Blondie, are going to lead us to the Gryffindor dorms. I'm dragging the pervert-fox because since he's the one who brought Karasu, he's the one who has to take care of him. Everyone happy? Good. Let's go." Draco thought about protesting, but from the looks on the other demon's faces, that would be a bad idea.  
"Fine. I'm not completely sure where the dorms are, but I have a vague idea." The other Slytherins were beginning to appear now, attracted by all the noise the group was making. Hiei, naturally, ignored them, and pointed Draco out the door. The others followed him, and just before the door shut, there was an indignant mewl, and the fox-cub bounded out, annoyed at being left behind. It nipped Hiei's ankle for daring to forget it, then hopped up onto Draco's shoulder. He gave it a mildly strange look, and it mewled at him too. He would have shrugged, but that would dislodge the animal. Instead, he turned and began to lead the way to Gryffindor Tower. Youko turned to Hiei as they followed.  
"By the way, why do you want to check on Shuuichi so much?" Hiei scowled slightly, his Jagan eye flaring.  
"I sense an abomination."

And Hiei is right! An abomination has occurred... MY LAPTOP'S STILL BROKEN:O


	22. Last for a while:

Okay, this may be the last chapter for a while, as my laptop is busted and being sent away to be fixed... and I have about an hour before it goes VSST. So, be happy I'm even doing this for you? Hopefully nothing will go wrong and I'll get it back in a month... And then you can have more stuff to read. Be happy.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Up in Gryffindor Tower, said abomination was indeed occurring. Originally Hana had just been curious about what would happen when she threw them at each other, and now she was mildly impressed. Kurama's control was actually fairly easy to melt, and Karasu was taking advantage of that with every second. The other Gryffindor boys were looking mildly disgusted as the supposedly composed Kurama was reduced to a shivering, moaning lump under Karasu's educated hands. Suzuka was sitting on his bed across the room, watching with the air of a scholar.  
"You know, Hana, Kurama will never forgive you for this." Hana shrugged, looking a little worried.  
"Well, I didn't plan for this, did I? With how he acts, I thought Kurama'd just get pissed off and leave. Didn't think he'd be so easy to uke, to be honest." Yusuke, looking halfway between amused and worried, nodded.  
"Yeah, he never looses control..." Suzuka shrugged, not seeing the cause for worry.  
"At least Karasu's having fun." Kuwabara was just plain disgusted by the whole thing.  
"MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!!!!" Jin burst out laughing (Yes! See? I DO remember they exist!).  
"How can ya have a virgin anything bein' around Hana so long?" Touya rolled his eyes from his comfy place in Jin's arms.  
"Haven't you heard her, Jin, she prefers demons over humans, and even if she didn't, she could always find someone better than Kuwabara." Kuwabara was offended by this, but just then Kurama let out a particularly loud moan, and he went back to shivering under his bed, muttering about his 'poor virgin ears'. Yusuke snickered.  
"Whaddaya know, Touya, I do believe Kurama just saved your life!" Touya raised an eyebrow at the half-human.  
"You really believe he could hurt me?" Yusuke shrugged.  
"It's an expression, Touya. Y'know, like when you catch a ball flying at someone's head." Touya rolled his eyes again, and Hana moved dubiously toward Karasu and Kurama. She never got there, because of a certain disturbance.

Outside the Gryffindor common room, Hiei was having a little problem with the Fat Lady. For some unknown reason, she didn't want to let a large group of Slytherins into their arch-enemies common room. Strange woman. Anyway, she narrowed her eyes at the boys in suspicion.  
"I'm not letting you in unless you tell me the password!" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the picture, then at Draco, who shrugged hopelessly.  
"There's no other way into the tower, Hiei. Sorry." Shishi looked speculatively at the picture.  
"I hear canvas burns quite well... It should at least be sufficient..." Youko grinned in a seductive manner at the picture.  
"Oh come on, she's a 'Lady', we shouldn't have to resort to that..." Draco looked at him in fascination.  
"Can you even do that with a picture?" Shishi snickered.  
"How d'you think Hana got into the tower? If anyone can do it, Youko can." The Fat Lady looked intrigued as well, before shaking herself back to reality.  
"Ah, no! You cannot enter Gryffindor Tower! Go back to your own common room!" Hiei glared, cracking his knuckles. Flames sprang up around both his hands.  
"You can't stop me. Now get out of the way or you're charcoal!" Behind him, Shishi appeared to have thought of something.  
"Y'know, I'm fairly sure I heard Kurama say something about this... since we're 'exchange students', we're supposed to see all the common rooms anyway..." The Fat Lady had been backing to the edge of her portrait as Hiei advanced, and was relieved by this excuse to move.  
"Well, yes, of course, if it's the Headmaster's orders I'll let you in!" She swung aside at once, almost braining Draco on her way past in her haste to be away from Hiei. Hiei shrugged, and put out his fires, gesturing to the gap.  
"After you, Malfoy." Draco nodded, and led the procession in, scowling at any and all Gryffindors he saw.

Well, let's hope! R&R, and I'll try and use the family compy for a while...


	23. Okay, this one's the last for a while

Hey, this isn't too good, but I finished it kinda fast, because I wanted it on here in case the fucks do something to my hard drive... so yeah. If you think it's so terrible, I'll do a re-write later. Yes, this one's a little Hana-centric, but you'll get it later, and we'll go back to poking fun at Hiei and Kurama soon. Hopefully...

Disclaimer: That purple hippopotamus owns YYH. (shifty eyes)

All four boys burst into the dorms at the same time, and stared at the sight on the bed. Draco looked vaguely impressed, stunned, and upset all in one, Hiei's was a much more difficult emotion to read, but it was definitely not a good one, Shishi looked mildly disturbed, and Youko looked absolutely furious. He reached over and dragged his half-dressed human side away from the bed, dropping him on Suzuka before turning to Hana, who had been about to do close to the same thing, and now looked apprehensive.  
"Did you do that?!" Hana nodded, trying to speak before Youko cut her off.  
"Yes, but I didn't mean it to get that far really-!" Youko glared, not really caring to hear her excuses. Shuuichi could be mentally traumatised!  
"Do you never think?! You know how much Shuuichi hates that man!" Karasu looked mildly offended, but Youko ignored him. "And yet you still feel the need to do this! You complete idiot, do you think of no one but yourself?! Hell only knows what you could have done to Shuuichi's brain! He's goin to blame himself for this, you dolt! And it's entirely your fault! And lets not even mention what walking in to that will have done to Hiei!" All eyes turned to the thief, who flushed. "Six months of work could be wasted because of you! And just because you wanted to 'have some fun'?! Is it really worth mentally scarring people, for your own amusement, Hana?!" Hana burst into tears, no longer looking directly at Youko, or anyone else in the room in her distress. Most of the boys were giving Youko accusing looks now, but he merely folded his arms in disgust. "You expect me to feel sorry for you? Too bad, everyone knows you don't really mean it, and are just trying to weasel your way out of trouble!" Shishi shoved past Youko, putting an arm around Hana's shoulders and glaring at the fox.  
"Shut up, you damn idiot!" It was too late though, and Hana shook him off and an out of the room, knocking a few curious Gryffindors down the stairs. In the silence that followed, they could all plainly hear the portrait hole slam shut behind her. Youko scowled at Shishi, still very angry.  
"Of course you're defending her, she's got you wrapped around her finger!" Shishi was getting very angry now too, his normal 'pretty boy' exterior vanishing to show the demon within.  
"No, you damn fool! You have no idea what you're talking about! Haven't you wondered why Hana never cries?!" Youko looked surprised, and Suzuka, who seemed to know everything about everything, cleared his throat to explain.  
"You recall how Hana never cares what strangers say or think of her? It's because she doesn't care for them as people. It's hard for her to get near people, but that's why the people she does care for, like, for example, YOU are very central to her life, and anything they say she will take very seriously, and completely literally. She believes every word you say, until you tell her otherwise." Youko paled slightly.  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope."  
"Fuck." Shishi rolled his eyes.  
"That's a good beginning. I tried to tell you, but would you listen? Now you'd better go find her before she jumps off a tower or something equally stupid." The humans were very surprised by the obviously huge amount of care the demons displayed about their friend, but Hiei ignored them all.  
"Wouldn't she survive jumping off a tower?" Touya shrugged, disentangling himself from Jin.  
"Yes, but that's not exactly normal behaviour for humans, and we don't want to freak them out more than necessary." Jin snickered, releasing the ice demon.  
"Hells, Hana would jump just for that." Draco looked at them in shock.  
"Don't you CARE that your friend is going to jump off a tower?!" Jin shrugged.  
"Not like it'll hurt her." Youko frowned, then turned to leave the room.  
"Somehow, I get the feeling she'll find a way." Karasu eyed Kurama hopefully, but Youko noticed the motion, and dragged the crow with him out of the room. "You're coming with me." The other boys waited a while, then followed, mostly curious and intrigued.

Hope for me guys... I'd really like some reviews , y'know, a bit of support? (Hint, hint). C'mon, you know you wanna press the purple button... I mean frig, it's purple!


	24. NEW CHAPPY! PARTAY!

Everybody say YAY! My compy's fixed, and nothing got lost! WAHOO!

Disclaimer: If I owned either HP or YYH, I would... I dunno, have money?

WARNINGS: Uh... Youko, weirdness, language, obscene-ness... those are obvious though. ZOMFG, there's an UNHAPPY HANA!!! 0.0

Youko eventually found Hana outside in the grounds, sitting under a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them. She didn't look up as he approached, but spoke in a small voice as he sat beside her.  
"Am I really that selfish and mean?" Youko forced a small smile onto his face as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
"No, of course not, Hana, I was just upset. I didn't mean any of it, it's just… seeing Shuuichi like that… with _Karasu_, of all people… it's a little disturbing." Hana looked up at him, delicate violet tears still clinging to her eye lashes.  
"So you don't hate me?" Youko brushed the tears away, smiling for real now.  
"Of course not." There was a clatter, and the two looked up to see what seemed to be the entire Gryffindor house, including a few Slytherins, bearing down upon them. In reality, it was only the contents of Harry's dorm, minus the groggy Kurama, but it looked like more. As they swarmed over like a troop of bees, several of the denser boys called out.  
"What was going on in there?"  
"What happened?" Hana bounced to her feet, grinning broadly once more.  
"I can answer that!" She cheerfully skipped over to the bemused Gryffindors, and reached out, miraculously pulling a pair of leopard plushies from thin air. One was sitting up in the way such random animals do, and the other was lying down. She waved the sitting plushie in a mildly threatening manner.  
"This here is Karasu plushie," she smacked Ron in the head with the other plushie, because he was looking at her boobs, "and this is Kurama plushie, and if Ron doesn't redirect his gaze to the plushies, I will mentally traumatize him by screaming random facts such as Draco dreams about Harry naked." All eyes turned to Draco, who flushed, and would have stammered out a denial, had he not been cut off. "But ANYWAY, since you're all being good boys and WATCHING THE PLUSHIES, I won't have to. Now, this is what was happening." She put the Kurama plushie on the ground, then slotted the Karasu plushie so it was mounting it. "The Kurama plushie lies and groans, and the Karasu plushie goes BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG." And now most of the 'normal' boys in Gryffindor 5th year were traumatized by Hana and her randomness. Oh well, she really didn't care as she lit the plushies on fire and skipped over to Shishi, holding her lighter in front of her. Shishi gave her a nervous look.  
"Hana, who in the name of all things violent gave you a lighter?" Hana grinned, her eyes going huge and shiny with tinkly music playing in the background.  
"The maaaaagicalness. But that's not important!" She clicked the lighter so it lit, then slid a slidy thingy so the flame shrank.  
"Look, it's little…" she slid the slidy thing the other way, "Then it's BIG! And little, and BIG! And little, and…" By this time, Shishi's eyebrows were on fire. He looked at Hana flatly as she continued to play with her lighter until Jin stole it, and licked the flame out. Hana gave him a mildly freaked out look.  
"Please don't lick my lighter." Jin grinned, and lit the flame again so he could lick it out, just to bug her. However, Touya got in the way, licking his fingers before pinching the flame out, and handing the lighter back to Hana. Shishi immediately backed away, and Suzuka snickered. Harry leaned closer curiously, completely unaware of the risks. He leaned back much faster, and more educated after having his eyebrows singed off by an insane ice demon-vampire with a lighter. He also looked absolutely ridiculous, and he still had his crazy long hair, tragically. He hastily back-tracked towards Ron, passing a snickering Draco on the way.  
"Hey Potter, you should go back over there, maybe she can do something about your hair!" Hana waved the lighter cheerfully, but Youko looked thoughtful.  
"That sounds like a plan. But can we go in, I'm hungry."

Well? Here comes more! Since it took me so long... PRESS THE MAGIC PURPLE BUTTON! It says 'Go', by the way. And you know the really sad thing? Most of the conversation used above actually happened at lunch at my school. Just goes to show, stranger things HAVE happened.


	25. Do Not Feed The Animals

Hee, there's gonna be a lot up in recent times, because, me being silly, I wrote two parts of this story at once, and now I'm almost done connecting them, so don't be surprised if I put another one up today as well! But the rest... I'll space them out and make you wait. Because I'm EVIL like that.

Disclaimer: Argh. I hate these. I WISH I DID OWN IT!!  
Margical Genie: Your wish is my command!  
Lawyers: (filet the Genie and feed him to their clients)  
Margical Genie: ... or not.

WARNINGS!! A little... worse than usual...

Breakfast that morning brought with it another first, in what many of the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors were finding to be a day of firsts. Instead of Gryffindors rigidly sitting with Gryffindors and Slytherins with Slytherins, a large number of Slytherins had found their way over to the Gryffindor table. Namely, the demons everyone knows and loves, and Draco Malfoy, who couldn't seem to leave, even when Hana wasn't holding on to him. He had found himself strangely fascinated by this care-free group from the moment they met, and that feeling had only increased with time. Now it wasn't only Hana and Kurama he found intruiging, he found himself fascinated by all members of the group, the ways they interacted with each other, and, more importantly, the ways they didn't interact… It was like watching a particularly riveting TV series, except you come in half way through, so you don't get all the gags, but can tell something's there. Draco would have used this analogy, but his parents being the pricks they are, he had never seen or even heard of TV shows. Poor Draco, he never got to watch Supernatural, or Naruto, or Kim Possible, or YuYu Hakusho… (yes, I'm being ridiculous. It's fun!). But anyway, Draco was so immersed in watching at just in general hanging out with the group, he managed to ignore the hostile glares of the more rigid Gryffindors. He had never had the chance to be a normal teen and just hang out, so he was enjoying it immensely, and the others had figured this out and realized they could get away with anything. Youko was grinning cheerfully, an arm around the blonde boy's shoulders, and another around Hana's waist. Touya gave him a mildly disdainful look from his spot on Jin's lap.  
"Youko, you look like a man with a pair of two-dollar whores." Draco blushed, and tried to duck out from under Youko's arm, but Hana just laughed, sticking her tongue out at Touya.  
"As if I would ask for money. At least I'm not in his lap or his pants 24/7, Mr. So-Called Ice Master. Bet if we asked Jin he'd say you were the bitch." Jin grinned cheerfully and shrugged as Touya blushed, and Youko leaned forward, smirking at the ice demon in a not-entirely pleasant way.  
"Hey Jin, is Touya one of the good ones or does he just lie there and moan?" Touya blushed darker, and Draco was looking a little unsure of this discussion, but Jin's grin only widened.  
"Oh, he's a feisty little wildcat, sure enough he is. But I'd love him even if he wasn't," Jin added loyally, giving Touya a smile and a squeeze. Touya managed to smile a little back, hissing through his teeth probably a little louder than he intended to.  
"Jin, please don't do that to me in public! You _know_…"Here he paused, realizing Youko could hear every word he said, and was grinning. Touya cut himself off, and picked up a croissant from the table and threw it at the fox. "Go away Youko, aren't we in here because you were hungry?" Hana snickered as Youko shrugged, and took a bite out of the croissant.  
"Oh, Jin's hungry too… but not for food, if you catch my gist." Karasu sighed, mildly depressed as Kurama was sitting as far away as was demonly possible while still at the same table, and engaged in conversation with Hermione, who was actually as intelligent as he was, though about random different things. When Kurama mentioned he was interested in plants, however, she referred him over to a pasty-faced boy, by the name of Neville. Karasu sighed in deeper depression as Kurama moved still farther away to talk to the boy, then turned and managed a half hearted smile at Youko.  
"He hates me, doesn't he." Youko looked over, surprised, and with chipmunk cheeks. Hana laughed and took a picture, and Karasu gave Youko a mildly strange look as he swallowed, and answered.  
"Yup. But he's not hating you so much." Karasu thought about this for a second, shrugged, and grinned.  
"Good enough for me." Hana laughed, and dived across Draco and Youko to hug Karasu.  
"I still love you, 'Rasu-chan!" Youko laughed as well, and cheerfully smacked Hana's ass because she was lying across his legs. Draco looked awkwardly at the girl also stretching across his lap, and cautiously poked her back.  
"Uh… Hana?" First time using someone's first name since his father had deemed him old enough for 'correctment'. "Could you move?" Releasing Karasu, Hana turned, and grinned at him, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.  
"Of course I _could_…" She pushed back from Karasu, and sat straddling Draco instead, arms around his shoulders. "Happy now?" Draco cleared his throat, looking if possible, more uncomfortable.  
"Uh…" On the other side of the table, Shishi snickered.  
"That's the problem." Hana grinned over at him too, subconsciously pulling Draco closer as she turned to give some of the approaching Slytherin girls a curious look. Pansy Parkinson strode over to the table, looking disgustedly at Hana and Shishi.  
"What the hell are you doing sat over here? Gryffindor is the enemy!" Suzuka raised an eyebrow at the girl from his seat beside Shishi and Fred Weasley.  
"And who are you to tell me who my enemies are?"Pansy gave him a disdainful look.  
"Don't even talk to me." It soon became obvious that this was the wrong thing to say, as within seconds, weapons found their way to hands previously empty or clutching food. Down at the other end of the table, Hiei and Kurama looked over at the sudden surge of aggressive energy. Pansy looked rather taken aback at the large and varied arsenal compiled by her fellow Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. There was not a wand in sight, though there were quite a few other creative tools in evidence. Hana alone was currently unarmed, because she was still hugging Draco, and watching Pansy with an expression of amused contempt. Pansy took a few steps away from the table, scared by the death glares and shiny weapons.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Hana gave her a dazzling smile.  
"Better than you? Now I think it'd be a good idea if you left. Your scent is unsavory, and it has an adverse effect on our responses." Pansy was now confused, as were several other members of the group, both demon and human. Youko, however, merely smiled affectionately at Hana, putting away his tree.  
"Getting around that time again, Hana?" Hana shrugged, managing to shift Draco even closer to her with the motion.  
"Unfortunately, it is. And I do not believe it would be appreciated if I sought out my regular source of sustenance, as he is still adversely affected by the previous two occurrences. In addition, I happen to believe that a few more days and I will revert to my more primordial state, which is what we experts call a BAD THING!" The people who hadn't witnessed Hana's change during her vampire state gave her strange looks, but Shishi looked skeptical.  
"Why didn't you have symptoms last night? Doesn't it usually affect you more at night anyway?" Hana shrugged, but Youko frowned thoughtfully.  
"Well, she was floating about 7 feet off the ground…" Shishi gave him a flat look.  
"She does that anyway." Hana shrugged, floating 8 feet off the ground, just because. Youko glanced up, and shrugged.  
"Point." Karasu looked disinterested, scanning the table for good food.  
"Yeah, but does she usually glow?" Shishi and Youko exchanged looks, and shrugged.  
"Okay." Pansy, tired of being ignored, and utterly freaked out that Hana was floating 8 feet in the air, playing with a bunch of flowers, turned and stormed away. Draco, vaguely relieved that Hana wasn't molesting him anymore, and a little disappointed, cleared his throat.  
"Uh, breakfast will be over soon. What classes do you guys have?" Kurama, who had returned with Hiei after everyone got bored of threatening Pansy, looked worried, searching his pockets for his schedule. They all had the same one, of course, so the others figured, why bother carrying theirs, when Kurama was sure to have either memorized his, or carry it everywhere. Touya frowned pensively, leaning back against Jin.  
"More importantly, where are our classes? This castle is huge, and the stairs have an odd habit of moving." The others realized he was right, and as Kurama and Touya tried to puzzle it out with Suzuka, Hiei, Shishi and Youko turned to Draco, looking expectant. Draco caught their expressions and frowned.  
"Uh, sorry guys, I can't help, I have my own classes…" Shishi snorted, getting to his feet and turning towards the teacher's table.  
"Whatever. This guy brought us here, so he can at least give us a guide for the freakin' place." Hana nodded in cheerful agreement, her feet touching the ground again as she turned to follow Shishi.  
"Yeah. Oh wait, I almost forgot…" She spun around, walking up behind Touya and Jin to drop her necklace of flowers around Touya's neck while screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU'VE BEEN 'LAY'ED!"

Hee, that's an old joke but I still love it. In case someone didn't get it, Hana put a Hawaiian 'lay' (however it's spelt) on Touya. I'm sure everyone knows this, and has done it before, but still.


	26. Things that start with D like dummies

HK: Zowee, it's a little serious at the end there... (peers down the page)  
Hiei: You? Serious? I must be dreaming. (looks down the page too)  
Youko: (walks in) What are you looking at?  
Hiei: (leaning over to see better) HK claims there's something serious down there.  
Youko: Really? (squints)  
Shishi: (strolls in, sees Hiei and Youko leaning dangerously over the edge of the page, thinks for a second) Ih, why not. (pushes them both off)  
HK:… thanks a lot, they were going to do my disclaimer too.  
Shishi: (smirks) So?  
HK: Fine, you'll have to do it now.

Disclaimer: Shishi: (wearing a fairy costume, complete with wings and wand, with a flat look on his face) I do not believe she was going to make Hiei do this.  
HK: Was too! Now disclaim for me!  
Shishi: (rolls his eyes) Anything to get out of this costume.  
HK: XD  
Shishi: Pervert. HK doesn't own anything used in the making of this fic except her laptop, Hana, and… HK, why the hell does it say you own me?  
HK: (shrugs) Wishful thinking.

WARNINGS!! Long author's note. XP

Up at the Staff Table, Dumbledore gave the demons an interested look, smiling mildly with his chin resting on his hands.  
"Well you certainly seemed to have settled in well. I must admit, we were a trifle apprehensive, but you seem to be doing well." Kuwabara, annoyed that even the author had forgotten about him, snorted and folded his arms.  
"Yeah, well, everyone's been ignoring me! The author keeps forgetting I'm here!" Hiei mumbled something no one except Youko could quite hear, and Kuwabara glared at him suspiciously. Kurama dashed between the two, looking at Kuwabara in agitation.  
"Kuwabara! Don't say things like that, you'll bring down the Fourth Wall!" Kuwabara blinked.  
"Oh yeah. Oops." So lets just forget that ever happened and go back a few minutes. Up at the Staff Table, Dumbledore gave the demons an interested look, smiling mildly with his chin resting on his hands.  
"Well you certainly seemed to have settled in well. I must admit, we were a trifle apprehensive, but you seem to be doing well." Shishi rolled his eyes, folding his arms and pouting. Half the girls in the hall fainted at the amazing cuteness, but since they were boring, no one cared.  
"Yes, we're doing peachy, until you consider the fact that there is no possible way we could find any of our classes in this insane castle." Dumbledore raised a polite eyebrow at Shishi, and Yusuke snickered, throwing an arm over the purple-haired demon's shoulders.  
"Should watch your manners, Shishi, never know what might happen! Like, for example, the suspicious removal of all your clothes in the middle of the night…" Hana turned to Yusuke like he was smarter than Kurama, and grinned.  
"That was the BEST idea EVER! We will sooo be doing that!" Yusuke grinned at her, and Shishi gave the pair a look half way between 'You two are certifiably insane', and 'I am trying to decide how best to plot your death'. Youko grinned too, wrapping one arm around Shishi and the other around Hana.  
"Why can't you two just be friends?" Suzuka snickered.  
"With benefits." Hana frankly beamed at them.  
"Otherwise known as, FUCK-BUDDIES!" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and other members of the staff looked startled. Karasu glanced at Hana.  
"She's loud this morning." Kurama reached over and put a hand on Hana's arm, looking a little worried.  
"Hana, I think you should tone down your language a bit… you could offend people, or give the wrong impression." Hana looked at Kurama like he was some kind of strange, multi-headed alien. Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"Ah, I assume there was a reason you decided to come up here this morning?" Hiei rolled all three eyes, and folded his arms.  
"I think the morons were about to ask if we could have a guide to show us around the castle for the first day or so. It just might help." Dumbledore raised another eyebrow at the attitude, and Hana leaned over to stage-whisper to Yusuke.  
"Are we stealing Hiei's clothes too then?" Yusuke blinked, then burst out laughing as Hiei shot them both a startled DEATH GLARE. Kuwabara smirked, looking down his nose at Hiei.  
"Heh, maybe you'll be more careful now, eh Shorty?" Youko looked pensive, but before he could comment Dumbledore cleared his throat, intending to get the group moving on again before breakfast finished. Not that he didn't find this amusing… these kids would be good for Hogwarts.  
"Did you have any preferences as to your guide, or would you rather be assigned one?" Hana looked up from her casual wrestling, her face visibly brightening.  
"Dracky-chan! Pleeease let him come play with us?" The Headmaster looked bemused, so Kurama hurriedly translated.  
"I think she means Draco Malfoy, if that's at all possible… He seems to have found a place at the heart of our group with remarkable speed." Dumbledore was honestly more surprised at this than anything else that had been said thus far.  
"Uh… did I hear you correctly? You want Draco Malfoy to accompany you around the school?" Hana grinned at him, nodding vigorously as her previous sparring partner (Yusuke) started picking a fight with Kuwabara instead.  
"Yeah! Pleeeeeeease let him be our guide!" Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged startled looks. Were they talking about the same Draco, who had never done a nice thing as far as they knew? Then again, they didn't seem the kind of people to get too upset about people being mean… Dumbledore cleared his throat, and nodded.  
"Of course, if you're sure that's what you want." Just looking at their faces was enough, and Dumbledore couldn't suppress a smile. The only question left was, did Draco know what was about to hit him? He nodded, and turned to the other teachers. "Would you mind if Draco missed his classes to show our foreign friends around the school?" There were no real complaints, but a few of the teachers looked a little concerned. Half the new arrivals were in Slytherin anyway, and they could be going down the path to the Dark Side… okay, I'll stop ripping off Yoda now… anyway, Dumbledore turned back to the demons and smiled politely."Well that seems to be settled. Go ahead and explore the school." Hana immediately turned, bouncing away, and jumped onto Draco, locking her legs around his waist.  
"You're coming with us, Dracky-chan!" Draco moved his arms to support her automatically, looking at her in confusion.  
"What?" Kurama smiled at the boy's bemused expression, and sighed.  
"You're supposed to be showing us around the school. We fixed it with all the teachers." Draco was still a little stunned as the others started walking back, and Hana giggled, poking his nose.  
"Beep. Come on, let's GO!" Suzuka glanced back as Hana dropped back to the floor and began dragging Draco after them.  
"Well I think Hana's found her newest blood donor." Shishi glanced back as well and frowned.  
"Didn't she say she didn't like humans?" Youko snickered and put an arm over the shorter demon's shoulder.  
"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were jealous." Shishi pushed his arm off and sped up, trying to pretend he hadn't heard Youko to walk beside Kurama instead. Kurama looked sympathetically down at him.  
"You know, it's probably best. After a few more times, you'd probably have the side effects permanently." Shishi gave him a Look, and would have sped up to walk off again, except Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know how it feels when she…" His face flushed a little at the memories, and up ahead of them Hiei's ears reddened. That bad little boy's eavesdropping! Kurama cleared his throat, and managed to press on despite the amused look Shishi was now giving him. "But I think she's worried. She likes looking at your eyes too much." Shishi snorted, pulling away from Kurama's hand too.  
"Like she ever let anything stop her. She does it to you too, you should know she _enjoys_ that." Touya sighed, for once not even touching Jin, who was teasing Yusuke.  
"Actually, it's more likely she was worried about you getting addicted. And she's probably right too." Shishi gave him an incredulous look, then shook his head, storming out of the Hall.  
"What's wrong with him?" Kurama and Touya jumped, turning to see Hana looking after Shishi curiously, her head tilted at the angle which meant she didn't understand something. Neither of them could find the words to explain.

Youko + Hiei: (hit the ground)  
Youko: Ow.  
Hiei: Shishi will now die… (draws sword menacingly, charges towards the top of the page again)  
Youko: … I'll wait until my awesome view of Hiei's ass is gone. In the meantime, send a review to entertain me!


	27. Evil Statues and a Shameless Plug

HK: Hee, finally I have caught up with the chappy I wrote about three months ago! For those wondering, some stuff in this chapter is based on an episode of a show called Dr. Who. It is a very funny show, and I fully recommend it. Oh yeah, there's no more seriousness, so DON'T WORRY: D  
Hiei: (reaches the top) Okay, where's Shishi, I'm gonna kill him.  
HK: I'm not telling. Ooh, but now you're back you can do my DISCLAIMER!  
Hiei: WTF?!

Disclaimer: Hiei: (Sailor Moon costume) Have I told you I hate you yet today?  
HK: I think you might have mentioned it.  
Hiei:... HK doesn't own anything used or ripped off in the making of this fic. Except Hana. And she can keep her.  
Hana: Awwww, Hiei-chan doesn't love me anymore: (  
Hiei: ... Curse you, HK, and your evil authoress powers!

WARNINGS!!! Uh... randomness? I dunno. OH! And a shameless plug! EVERYONE WHO ENJOYS THE HANA STORIES! A NEW ONE IS BEING WRITTEN, AND WILL BE POSTED SOON! CHECK IT OUT! Here's the summary:

Where are we? Or should it be when... In a strange accident, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuramas, and a few choice others are blasted to the past, where they meet a certain sexy dog demon... and is that another Hana I see behind a tree? YYHxInu Yasha x-over. PS: Inu Yasha doesn't count as sexy. ;P

While they waited for Draco to catch up, most of them looked around the courtyard, Touya and Jin being the exception. Just as Draco approached, Hana screamed, pointing at one of the statues in abject terror. Kurama and Youko turned as one, looking in confusion first at Hana, then at the statue, which was an angel with its' hands over its' face. Kurama looked puzzled.  
"What's wrong, Hana? It's just a statue, the courtyard's full of them." Youko, however, was staring at the statue with exactly the same look of fascinated horror as Hana. Hana herself screeched, spinning to look at the statues around, shrieking at the top of her lungs, and incidentally attracting a lot of attention.  
"EVERYONE LOOK AT THE STATUES! DON'T LOOK AWAY FROM THEM OR THEY'LL GET US!" Perplexed, the other demons glanced around at the statues. Draco glanced around as well, and Kurama just put it down to another one of Hana's oddivisms. He turned to reassure the human boy, shrugging slightly apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, Hana sometimes gets some very strange ideas into her head, it's usually a better idea to just ignore them." Youko put a hand on Kurama's shoulder to get his attention, not taking his eyes off the first statue.  
"Actually, she's right in this case. We saw it on the TV back in the days Hiei was being a prude." Hiei scowled as a lot of attention shifted to him, then back to Youko.  
"Hey!" Kurama cautiously moved his demon form's hand from his shoulder.  
"Uh, Youko, you do know not everything on the TV is true..." Hana was spinning in circles, talking a mile a minute, looking very scared.  
"We saw them, the man said you shouldn't even blink, 'cause they're really fast, and then the guy blinked, and they stopped being angels and they were all RARRRR! And when they touch you, you go vssst! And then you're gone, all back to the past, and then you DIE, and he said they're the nicest psychos everywhere, and you shouldn't make chickens explode 'cause it's gross.' Kurama raised an eyebrow at Youko, who nodded.  
"What she said, but not all at once." Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hana now, who had gotten dizzy and stopped spinning, though she kept glancing feverishly around.  
"Vssst?" Hana nodded like a small child, only briefly looking at Kurama.  
"Vssst! And they're really scary, they're VAMPIRES!" She got a lot of flat looks for this, and Touya disentangled himself from Jin just long enough to shout at her.  
"Hana, YOU'RE a vampire!" Hana stopped moving completely, staring at her fingers in shock before looking up at Youko, who glanced away from the statue for a second.  
"Does that mean I can do the Vssst?" She reached out to touch Youko, and he jerked away from her, completely forgetting about the statues.  
"Hey! Don't touch ME!" Hana shrugged, then went and poked Kurama, who looked from the face of one idiot to the other, mentally shrugging.  
"Vssst." He 'vanished', and Hana and Youko screamed, and began running around like headless chickens, Hana holding her hands out from her like they would bite. She ran to Youko for comfort, but Youko screamed like a little girl (I'm gonna pay for that one...), and turned, running off into the castle. Hana ran after him, showing she still didn't have much of a brain. Kurama stood from where he had been hiding behind Hiei, looking around the courtyard.  
"Are they gone?" Suzuka stared in awe at Kurama, having been totally taken in by Hana and Youko's belief, and Shishi smirked in a vaguely proud way.  
"Well, Kurama, I didn't think you had it in you... you just scared them shitless." Kurama grinned, slightly embarrassed.  
"Yeah, well, it's revenge for all the times Youko's been interfering with my life." Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks, but Touya beat them to it.  
"And now we have to go and search the entire castle for a pair of newly paranoid demons." Draco rolled his eyes, coming back to his sense now that the screaming was over.  
"Just look by the nearest statues, they'll probably be there, terrified it'll eat them if they look away."

Youko: Well, I'll be heading up now... and HK will take suggestions for anyone you particularly want to see in a disclaimer, and you pick the outfit. Here's a suggestion. (winks) Give me something sexy.


	28. 7 MORE CHAPPIES! Written, that is

Hey, would you look at that? I have about 7, hear that, 7 more chappies of this written... I just keep forgetting to post! Heh, oops? Well, now my dear sister had ABANDONED me to go to MONTREAL, I'm gonna try and post at least once a day, and write tons more. Just because. Anyway, I'll shut up now, and let you get on with the story! Oh, and my wonderful reviewer Charmane has seen fit to gift us with a disclaimer!  
Hiei: Well, at least it's not me.  
Touya: Have I told you all that I hate you yet?  
HK: Go get costumed.

Disclaimer: Touya: (wearing a miniskirt) I can't believe I'm doing this.  
HK: Then do it fast... surely Jin told you that the first time... ;)  
Touya: (blushes) I hate you.  
Jin: Aww, don't be a grump, Kitten!  
Touya: ... (red enough to roast marshmallows on him... which, of course, HK is doing) DON'T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC! HK DOESN'T OWN THIS CRAP, AND IF SHE DOESN'T STOP THIS SOON, HER PRECIOUS LAPTOP WILL BE AN _**ICICLE**_!!!!  
HK: ... (hides marshmallow) Okay, we all respect the wishes of the temporarily insane ice master... GO READ THE FIC! XD

And from this I hope you learned that I will, indeed, do anything, up to and including a pole dancing Yomi. However, for the sake of our eyes, PLEASE do not put Kuwabara in anything suggestive. Panda costumes are cool though.

True enough, they found Hana and Youko staring transfixed at a statue. Draco rolled his eyes again, then walked over and knocked on the statue.  
"It's made of stone." Hana nodded, her eyes fixed on it.  
"You can't hurt stone, and stone can't hurt you... but then you turn your head, and suddenly it can..." Youko nodded as well, sparing a second to turn and spot the others.  
"Yeah, that's how like, half the people got zapped! And... hey! Shuuichi!" Hana spun around, saw Kurama, and let out a screech of delight, throwing herself at him and hugging him.  
"Kurama! We thought you were gone for good! How did you get back?!" Kurama smiled, pulling the girl off him.  
"I never left, Hana. I was just playing a trick on you. The statues don't move either." Hana glanced back at the statue dubiously, then shrugged.  
"Oh. Okay. I just thought, since we were in England and everything..." Shishi started laughing, partly because of Hana, but mostly because of the sheepish look that now graced Youko's sexy features. Suzuka eyed the statue warily, and Yusuke began to laugh as well, until everyone was laughing for one reason or another. Draco shook his head, and decided his first impression had been correct: they were freaks. He smiled slightly, watching as Yusuke and Jin gasped, surfaced back into seriousness, then caught sight of each other and began laughing again. They were definitely freaks, but maybe not all freaks were bad. He was starting to question the wisdom of all the teachings his father had given him, mostly because of the gorgeous Kurama, and the manic Hana. Between them, they covered basically every stereotype possible, and destroyed them.

Youko: Eh. Couldn't be bothered to climb up last chapter... still too lazy... I'll just wait down here for something else to happen... Oh, and don't forget to leave a review, and a suggestion for disclaimer! Nothing is too outrageous... unless Kuwabara is involved. (shudder)


	29. the Squad Returns

Aww, nuggets, another short one... oh well, I'll try to write longer ones for you from now on.  
Hiei: And another reviewer deigned to give us a disclaimer that doesn't involve me. Maybe this won't be so bad after all...  
HK: oh, and by the way, Angelica, I know I have issues. Do you have issues with my issues? ;)  
Hiei: You're strange.  
Karasu: ... I wasn't expecting to be dragged into this so soon.  
HK: Well, aside from a few death threats, that was all I got... come on, people, leave me a message! One reason I have chapters in wait is that I wait for at least two reviews before I update! Come on, guys!

Disclaimer: Karasu: (in a poodle skirt) How, exactly, is this funny?  
HK: Don't ask me, ask the reviewers! Just do the disclaimer, please?  
Karasu: (shrugs) Okay. HK doesn't own anything except Hana, for some reason.

Since Draco was getting a day off work to show the new students around the school, he decided to make the best of the situation. He showed them the dungeons, which the Slytherins had already seen, and the Charms hall, and all the rest of the indoor bits of the castle. In a classroom on the third floor, Hana spotted the Squad, and subsequently went and knocked on the door until the teacher appeared, and then continued patiently stating and restating her request until the teacher ran away and threw the three random peeps out of her classroom, just to make Hana shut up. Harry and Ron were looking mildly impressed, and Hermione looked scandalised.  
"I have never seen Professor McGonagall so eager to get rid of us! What on earth did you do?!" Hana shrugged, smiled, and threw an arm over Draco's shoulders . Shishi was not in convenient reach, so, instead of giving up or pouting like any normal maniac, Hana dragged Draco on a quest to capture her beloved Shishi. The Squad didn't get an answer to their question, but that really didn't matter, because that class had been irrelevant anyway, just learning what they would be learning when they got around to learning it instead of just learning that they would be learning it. Hana finally managed to catch Shishi when she released Draco and flying-tackled him to the floor, pinning him and grinning.  
"Gotcha." Shishi smirked up at her, and tilted his head a little so Hana could get a clear run to his neck. Hana's expression changed, and though it was only for a second, Shishi could have sworn she looked like she was in mourning. Then the moment passed, and Hana laughed, leaning down to kiss the pulsing vein gently, and whisper into Shishi's ear. "Not now." She climbed back to her feet, and held out a hand to help him up. Shishi looked mildly disappointed, but he accepted her help, and the tour resumed.

Youko: Well, that was short... and how did I get roped into hosting this? Well, whatever, HK wants me to tell you that she's only putting up new chapters when you guys put a disclaimer plan in a review. This is not an evil ploy to draw more love.. oh wait, it is.


	30. I really suck at chapter titles

HK: Okay, I'm glad so many people apparently enjoy reading this, but it would be nice if more of you would review... oh, and situations are good for disclaimers too. It can be as simple as asking someone to eat cotton candy, or as complicated as, say, a DDR contest, though simple would be better. Anyway, Charmane has given us another lovely idea...  
Youko: And someone installed an elevator to the start of the chapter.  
HK: So, without further ado, here we go!  
Hiei: ... I'll be in the other room.  
Youko: Don't you love me?  
Hiei: NO!  
HK: Hmm, no one's at the bottom of the chapter... (pushes Hiei down)

Disclaimer: Youko: (wearing a bikini, poses) Not what I would have chosen... but hey, I'm always sexy! HK doesn't own YYH!  
HK: Or...  
Youko: Whatever else she uses!

The rest of the morning was mostly uneventful. Kurama and Shishi were confronted by their fan clubs, who wanted to know everything from their birthdays to their shoe size, and Hana cheerfully gave them complete and inaccurate information. They gave her mistrustful glares for being friends with the ultra-bishis, but soon swarmed off to build a new hive. Shishi gave Hana a mildly impressed look, raising an eyebrow.  
"They should worship you as a god of random lying." Hana grinned at him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder.  
"They do." Lunch arrived, and the group headed down to the hall, where Hana decided they should sit at the Slytherin table this time. Kurama, however, decided against it, seeing the hostile glares from the other Slytherins, and rerouted the group to the Gryffindor table again, where they re-met Fred and George. Hana was delighted to see them again, especially as they greeted her with a hug each and two candies that they warned her were charmed. She cheerfully pocketed them, evil plans dancing through her head, ad Hiei found another reason to fear. Further down the table a group of boys had been whispering together, and froze when they saw Harry, turning to stare at him coldly. Suzuka, who enjoyed being blunt, turned to Harry, who was sitting beside him.  
"Is it just me, or is everyone staring at you like you're nuts? And what was that fight in the dormitory last night?" Harry glared at his plate, and Hermione leaned past him to explain quietly.  
"The Daily Prophet is trying to make people think he's crazy because they don't want people to believe that You-Know-Who is really back. It's all the Minister of Magic's fault, they're being completely stupid!" Suzuka didn't understand half of that, and decided he didn't particularly want to. Then Kurama tapped Hermione on the shoulder, and the two continued their earlier conversation about magic. Further down the table, toward the boys who were staring at Harry, Shishi, Karasu and Youko were attempting to have a non-dirty conversation, on a dare of the exasperated and blushing Draco. They were finding this increasingly difficult as the only 'safe' areas of conversation they could think of had already been exhausted by their limited attention spans. Finally Hana, who had been giggling with Fred and George as they watched the demons try to make 'civil' conversation, decided to give them a hand.  
"Hey, Shishi, you were in the Makai more recently than us, what's up?" Youko and Karasu, also gossip junkies, leaned forward, relieved to have found a relatively clean topic they were actually interested in. Shishi shrugged, getting into his gossip-whore mode too.  
"You know that Lord Voldemort guy the ningen are all scared of? He's been sending messengers in and rousing up trouble, trying to find demons that would support his cause. Apparently he wants us to join his armies and destroy humans, but only the ones he says. He's not having much success among the A and S-class demons though, thanks to Yusuke, and the lower classes are all either scared of Enki's regime, or too repulsed by the thought of a human commanding them. He's not too bright either, because he keeps sending some kind of little gremlin as messengers, and of course, those aren't protected by Enki, and they apparently taste delicious. This so-called 'Dark Lord' is going to have to step up his game if he intends to control even the human world, never mind the spirit or demon worlds." Youko nodded, smirking.  
"Without the aid of us A-class demons, Reikai will beat him down before he even takes the human world!" Karasu smiled, brushing a long strand of black hair back past his shoulder.  
"Even Koenma doesn't seem particularly worried. He didn't even order you to stop this loser." Shishi shrugged.  
"Yeah, well, we can just use the human as bait, it's all he would be good for." Kuwabara turned, glaring at them.  
"HEY! I'm doin' much better now than I was at the Tournament! Bet I could beat you hands down!" Shishi laughed.  
"Well if you think you're so tough, why don't you go take down this Voldemort by yourself." Kuwabara got to his feet at once and stormed out of the hall, muttering angrily. At the door he spun, and shouted back across the Hall.  
"And what if I do, Shishi?! What if I DO take down this Voldemort guy before you do, huh?! What'll ya do then?!" Shishi, ever ready with a retort, shouted back at the top of his lungs as the rest of the school froze to listen.  
"Die of shock!" Along the table, one of the boys in Kurama's dorm, named Seamus Finnigan, gave them a disbelieving and startled look.  
"Did he just say he was going to fight You Know Who? You mean you lot think he's back?" Shishi gave him a look that said 'You're too stupid to live'.  
"Well DUH. Shouldn't you know that, he's trying to take over YOUR world." The boys exchanged startled looks, and Seamus managed to find his voice again.  
"Well... you didn't hear that from Potter, did you? Because everyone knows he's mental." Draco snickered, and Hana gave Seamus a strange look.  
"You sure? He doesn't seem nuts to me, and I should know." Youko grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulder.  
"Takes one to know one?" Hana nodded cheerfully.  
"Exactly. And everyone knows I'm nuts, so if I say he's not, he's not." Karasu gave Seamus a disdainful glance as well.  
"Besides, don't you think we have more reliable sources than a human?" Dean cleared his throat from his seat next to Seamus.  
"Are you saying you're not human?" Karasu rolled his eyes.  
"Pitiful fool, you're sitting across a table from the most powerful demons living in the human world." Hana nodded, giggling and reaching up to toy with Youko's ears.  
"Plus the guy with the foxy ears and tail!" Youko couldn't suppress something very much like a purr, and shifted into his fox form and hopped into Hana's lap. The girl giggled, and began to stroke his fur. The humans watched in shock and awe, and Hiei's little red fox hopped off Draco's shoulder to sniff the silver fox's tail. Youko yawned at it and curled up, perfectly happy as long as Hana continued to stroke him. Karasu watched the silver fox with something a little like awe in his eyes, and Shishi smirked.  
"He still does that every time?" Hana nodded cheerfully, scratching behind Youko's ears as her other hand moved to pet the little red fox.  
"Isn't he cute?" Draco was staring at the fox that was Youko in shock, causing the demons to laugh, including Touya, who was separated from Jin for once as Jin and Yusuke were having a food fight, and Touya preferred not to be attacked by flying pizza. Fred and George, taking the transformation in stride as being a whatever, proceeded to set up an elaborate prank for the Slytherin boy while he wasn't paying attention. Draco knew about the whatevers too, at least better than the author who can't even remember what they were called, but as he knew the entire group were demons, he actually gave enough thought to realise it probably wasn't human magic, and he was curious about what other talents the demons would turn out to have. He didn't notice the Weasley twins behind him plotting something, so he was probably very lucky that lunch ended then, before anything could happen. A real 'saved by the bell'.

Hiei: (crashes into the ground) Ow. Stupid HK... I hope no one reviews this stupid fic!  
HK's Voice: That's not very nice... Leave me a review just to prove Hiei wrong! Please?


	31. Congratualtions

HK: Wowza, three disclaimers... that means three updates guys... and we have a tragedy... but not in the fic, just in the fact that my computer broke down, and I lost most of the fic... so yeah. Could be a while... but I'm working on it, and I'm doing what I can.  
Youko: We don't need to hear this. Lets just move on...  
Shishi: So we can have our eyes burned? Why not.  
Kuwabara: Hey! I'm not that bad!  
HK: (pushes Shishi over) Yeah, yeah, well, we've had two completely new reviewers, and I'd like to give you some love, and the order of disclaimer was decided by my eight year old brother, who can coincidentally name every attack used in most of the series, and yells them at me very often.

Disclaimer: Kuwabara: (wearing a ballet costume) I've waited a long time to show you all this... (starts doing really sucky ballet)  
HK: Uh, thank you, I think you have tortured our eyes enough, now please just do the disclaimer.  
Kuwabara: (pirouettes) But I love this art! It is the most beautiful form of all...  
HK: (covers her eyes and starts screaming) STOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!  
Kuwabara: (pouts) Fine! HK doesn't own anything in this fic, or appreciate art!  
HK: Don't even try, man, you cannot do a Shishi pout, and without a Shishi pout, I'm not gonna change my mind. You suck at ballet, and take it from a girl who did a full year of ballet. And Lynette, we appreciate your review, even if you scarred us for life. Now, onto the fic.

That afternoon, Kurama decided it would be a good idea to attend some classes, since they had looked around quite a lot of the castle that morning. Touya, of course, agreed, as did Suzuka, and Hiei wasn't about to argue with Kurama. Between the four of them, it was relatively easy to convince the others to attend class, as this was one of the ones they would all have together, and the Squad had told them about their previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, and this class sounded like FUN. They were in for an unpleasant surprise, however, as the moment they were all seated the teacher (that crazy frog lady from the first night) told them to put their wands away because they were going to be 'learning' the boring way: from a text book. The teacher, Professor Umbridge, insisted on treating the class like a kindergarten, and told them to read a chapter of a very boring book.  
"There will be no need to talk," She added, smiling pleasantly. Of course, since this wasn't technically an instruction, the room was silent for a whole three minutes before Hana slammed her book and flopped onto the desk where the two foxes were perched, resting her head on her arm as the red cub licked her fingers, and Youko sniffed the text book before nudging it off the desk. The other students shushed her repeatedly as Umbridge looked up shrewdly. Hana rolled her eyes at them.  
"She said there was no need to talk, not that we couldn't." There was a buzz around the room as the students realised that technically, Hana was right. At the front of the room, Umbridge cleared her throat, looking at Hana pointedly, if only to avoid looking at Hermione, who had her hand in the air. Hana, however, paid Umbridge exactly as much attention as Umbridge was paying Hermione, which is to say, none at all. She turned instead to Touya, who was seated behind as she played idly with the foxes ears.  
"Hey Touya, poke Kurama for me, ne?" Touya glanced at Jin, who was, of course, seated beside him, and shrugged, before turning around to poke Kurama, who was in fact the only one still studiously reading. He looked at Touya questioningly, and noticed that no one else in the class was reading anymore. Touya pointed forward to Hana, who waved. Kurama sighed, leaning forward to talk quietly, but loud enough that Hana could hear him. In the attentive hush, that was also loud enough to be heard around the room.  
"What is it, Hana?" Hana didn't even bother to lower her voice as she turned to straddle her seat backwards, leaning her arms forward on the chair with a fox on each shoulder.  
"You're the smart one, 'Rama-chan, is there really any point to what we're doing now?" Kurama glanced down at the book, skimming through the first two pages before looking back up at Hana and the expectant class.  
"It seems to be saying that just thinking and reading about something is enough to be able to actually do it, in rather more words." Hana rolled her eyes, glancing over Youko's head to look at Shishi and Draco.  
"No, there is not a point." The class snickered, and Umbridge cleared her throat again. Hana continued to ignore her, deciding that starting a game of hangman with Yusuke, who was at the desk beside her, would be a much better use of her time. Umbridge stared in shock, then cleared her throat again. Yusuke glanced up at her in exasperation.  
"Get a fekkin' cough sweet lady. Uh, how about Q?" Hana giggled, drawing the first part of the hanging station as Umbridge fumed.  
"Do you two have any idea who I am?" Hana gave her a cursory glance.  
"The crazy lady at the front with the hideous pink thing trying to choke her to death. So?" Umbridge narrowed her eyes at the girl as the class snickered.  
"Now, miss, I understand that you're not from our country, but here we respect our elders!" Hana rolled her eyes as the demons snickered this time.  
"Glad to freakin' hear it lady, you gonna give me some respect now?" Umbridge gaped like a fish as Hana finished drawing the dead person, as Yusuke apparently sucked at hangman, and leaned back in her seat cheerfully with her arms behind her head as Yusuke gaped at the doodle on the paper, which very much resembled himself with a noose around his neck. Youko snickered, and hopped into his seat beside her to shift back into his human-ish form. Umbridge stared at him along with the people who hadn't seen him shift into the fox originally, then the teacher decided to conveniently ignore him, turning back to Hana with a very false smile on her face.  
"Now then, dearie, that's not a funny joke. I am older than you, and deserve your respect." Hana raised an eyebrow, one of her fangs sliding down into visibility against her lower lip.  
"Oh yeah? I'm over 2000. How old are you?"Umbridge stared at the girl's exposed fang in shock.  
"V-vampire!" Other members of the class jerked away, and even Draco and the Squad looked a little shocked. The other demons, however, merely grinned, knowing Hana wouldn't be able to resist showing off a little.  
"Maybe a little..." Hana smiled innocently, both fangs now visible as she turned to Youko, wiggling her fingers 'spookily'. "I vant to fuck your son..." Youko laughed, and leaned closer, one hand stroking Hana's cheek.  
"He's away, maybe I could help you..." Hana giggled and leaned back in her seat across the aisle, head in Draco's lap.  
"Nah... Oh, now here's a position I like... I don't have to take blood only from the neck, you know." She winked, and Draco flushed, making Shishi snicker and the rest of the class stare in shock. Hana suddenly giggled, back to her usual cheerful self, and reached up to pet his cheeks.  
"Aww, there's a blush I think might even be cuter than Touya's! Hey Jin, tell Touya how you're gonna bang him tonight so I can tell." Touya flushed even at the mere mention of that and Jin laughed, throwing an arm around the smaller demon anyway and leaning over to whisper into his ear, causing Touya to blush even hotter. Hana looked over, laughed, and stretched out her arms so Youko could pull her up. Umbridge, who had been trying unsuccessfully to restore order ever since Hana made her debut, finally realised her efforts were having about little success as all the students were either personally involved in the discussion, watching the demons and the flustered Draco Malfoy like spectators at a Quidditch match, or Hermione. The repeated lack of attention was starting to drive Umbridge nuts, and she finally gave in, rising like the tip of the Titanic and opening her mouth to screech like a maniac, when suddenly the bell signalling the end of classes rang, leaving Umbridge gaping like a fish. The students stared at her for a few seconds, then Hana got to her feet and skipped cheerfully away, Hiei's fox trotting behind her as she headed out into the halls to find Karasu, who didn't have any lessons and could so wander the castle as he wished. She had left all her books behind, and Kurama hurried to gather them up, realising that Hana would either forget all about them, or just plain not care as the rest of the students got up and left in a mob, most of them hurrying away to their next classes, talking and laughing about the 'lesson'. The only thing anyone had really learned was that Hana was capable of driving teachers insane just by existing.

Hiei: Stupid reviewers... stupid HK... (Shishi lands on him)  
HK's Voice: Will company cheer you up? Cause I can throw Youko own next!  
Shishi: Please do.  
Hiei: Stupid blackmailing authoress...  
Shishi: Leave us a review! I can't believe I'm doing this...


	32. HAPPY NEW YEARS

HK: Okay, shorter chappy, but since I'm rewriting a lot of this, and adding bits as my muses beat me with hammers, that's cool .  
Youko: (waves hammer cheerfully)  
HK: Anyway, moving on to the next disclaimer... oh, and Youko, send Hiei up.  
Youko: What? (is pushed down)  
HK: Heh heh heh.. teach you to bash me with a hammer... you ready Karasu?  
Karasu: (puts down 'Indian Dancing for Dummies') Close enough.

Disclaimer: Karasu: (wearing a Native dancing thingy, looking very focused) Okay.. why am I doing this again?  
HK: For three hours with Kurama from an alternate dimension.  
Karasu: (grins) Hell yeah I'm in! (starts dancing) HK doesn't own YYH or HP! But she does owe me three hours with a Kurama!  
Kurama: (twitches) I've been sold.  
HK: Actually, you volunteered.  
AU Kurama: KARASU-SAMA! (tackle-hugs Karasu)  
Kurama: (twitches)  
HK: Stranger things have happened, just not very often.

After Hana had hunted Karasu down and glomped him practically to death, Draco, who had decided not to reappear for some strange reason, was discovered by Hiei, skulking around the bottom of a spiral staircase. Of course, the group immediately ran off to find him, Hana leading the way, still without her text books and having randomly changed her school skirt for a hula skirt. Needless to say, the sudden appearance of a girl in a hula skirt zipping through the school was cause for comment, and the boys could follow her by listening to the surprised shouts and the crowds of students staring along the halls. They found her half way to where Draco was, having stopped completely at random to do some hula dancing. She had quite an audience, though when Youko arrived she stopped at once and zipped over to hug him, talking a mile a minute.  
"Hey Youki-chan! What took you so long to get here, I was waiting for you, and I got bored, and BLAH! Oh, and do you happen to know where I was going?" The others sweatdropped, and Hiei glanced around through his Jagan eye.  
"We're almost there, we just need to go up." Hana stared at the ceiling in awe, and Yusuke grinned, pulling a daisy from his pocket, and pulling a petal off.  
"Find stairs..." He pulled another one off, grinning like a maniac. "Bust through the ceiling... Find stairs... Bust through the ceiling..." By now both Youko and Kurama were glaring at him, and Yusuke grinned sheepishly before dropping the daisy and hiding his hands behind his back. Shishi glanced up at the ceiling.  
"Do you think we'd get in trouble for destroying the castle?" Touya rolled his eyes, and Jin immediately hugged him, laughing. Hana had gotten bored by now, and was running off in a random direction, shouting that her 'spidey-stairy senses' were tingling.

Youko: (lands on Hiei) Uh, HK says you have to go up top.  
Hiei: Sure, I'll be glad to KILL HER when I get there.  
Shishi: You do know we all die if you do that, right?  
Hiei: Well fine, I'll just cut off a few limbs...  
Shishi: Whatever, I've done my share of advertising. Youko, it's your turn.  
Youko: Of course! Leave us a review, because we all know I'm sexy.


	33. HIEI IN A HULA SKIRT!

HK: Well, I'm getting a little left behind now, but all that means is I get to write faster! Oh, and we have a Hiei double header lined up, so I hope you're ready, short stuff!  
Hiei: I really, really hate you. And the reviewers! I hate them too!  
HK: Oh, Hiei, don't be so mean...  
Hiei: I WAS PLANNING TO CUT YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF BEFORE YOU PUT ME IN THE STRAIGHTJACKET!  
HK: Yes, and that was mean. Which is why you now have to make it up to me.  
Hiei: You wouldn't...  
HK: I would. EVERYBODY! We're WHORING HIEI OUT! All you gotta do is leave us a review!  
Hiei: I HOPE YOU DIE, HK!!  
HK: I'm immortal. (smug)

Disclaimer: Hiei: (wearing a hula skirt) I refuse to dance. And before HK can bug me... HK DOESN'T OWN YYH OR HP! Disclaimer OVER!  
HK: Aww, take all the fun out of life... Thanks, KotoRene for the idea!

Hana had found a staircase, and flew up it three steps at a time, soon to be followed by the others, all except Hiei, who froze about half way up. Suzuka noticed first, turning back at about the top of the stairs.  
"What's wrong, Hiei?" Youko glanced down, and snickered.  
"Yeah, you actually look shorter than usual." He froze when he saw the serious look on Hiei's face, and hopped down a few more steps, Kurama at his side.  
"What's going on?" Hiei glared at Youko, and tried to pull his foot out of the stair where it had fallen through and stuck.  
"The stupid stair ate my foot." There was a frozen moment, then Jin grinned.  
"How'd ya manage to do that then?" Hiei glared down at the stair.  
"I don't know. I just stepped on this step, and now my foot is gone." The others exchanged looks, and Suzuka sighed.  
"You know, Hana's getting farther and farther ahead of us while we just stand here." Yusuke shrugged, grinning, and turned to run back up the stairs.  
"Oh well, bad luck Hiei, we'll come get you out later!" He ran off, Kuwabara in tow, and Youko shrugged.  
"Well, as soon as we find out how." He ran off too, and Shishi nodded, snickering.  
"Guess it just sucks to be you." Shishi zipped off too, Suzuka staring after him.  
"Well, his manners leave much to be desired... we'll ask Draco how to get you out, Hiei." He left as well, leaving Jin, Touya, Kurama and Hiei standing on the stairs gormlessly.  
"Oi! Wait for me, Urameshi!"  
"Jin! Don't just... Jin! You dumb flying leprechaun, get back here!" Okay, make that just Kurama and Hiei. There was an awkward silence as Kurama glanced after the others, and Hiei looked at the ground, then Kurama looked back at Hiei and shrugged hopelessly.  
"I have to make sure they don't get in trouble..." Hiei glanced up at Kurama, then back at the stairs.  
"I can't believe my foot got eaten by a stair... go on, just find a way to get me out!" Kurama nodded, gave Hiei one last apologetic look, and ran off up the stairs. Hiei watched him go, then swore, glaring at the step that currently held his foot captive. "Stupid Hana! If she hadn't just ran off, none of this would have happened!"  
"None of what?" Hiei froze as Hana appeared behind him, looking curious. He jerked almost around (his foot's still stuck. XD) and scowled at her.  
"All this! I'm stuck in a stair! And everyone else left me! And Kurama-" Hiei cut himself off, flushing, and Hana giggled.  
"Hey, it almost came out that time! We're really getting somewhere!" Hiei glared at her, his cheeks still red.  
"Shut up. Weren't you looking for someone?" Hana giggled, leaning forward and giving Hiei a chaste kiss on his nose.  
"Yup. But you're more interesting." Hiei's blush increased, even though he _knew_ that was the only reason she was doing this.  
"Oh? Why. Your new pet's run off, and I'm suddenly fascinating?" Hana laughed, clapping her hands.  
"Because you're stuck in a stair!" Hiei growled, and Hana giggled some more. "But seriously, why don't you just pull yourself out?" Hiei gave her an incredulous look.  
"Idiot, don't you think I didn't already try that?" Hana shrugged, reaching out to grab Hiei's chest just below the armpits, and pulled him out of the stair, before pulling him into a bear hug, giggling.  
"It's fun to hug little people!" Hiei smacked her upside the head, and jumped back on to a safe stair before looking at the crazy vampire in shock.  
"How did you do that?" Hana rubbed her head, and grinned at him.  
"It's easy when you don't exist in three out of four dimensions!" Hiei gave her an incredulous look.  
"You're here, aren't you?" Hana shrugged.  
"What makes you think there's only four dimensions?"

Shishi: Hiei's being whored out, huh?  
Youko: Yeah, well, this is why I suck up to the authoress.  
Shishi: Wouldn't you WANT to be whored out?  
Youko: Hell no! I like to _choose_...  
Shishi: Whatever. Leave us a review. Isn't it kinda sad that these are almost longer than the chapter?  
Youko: (shrugs) These don't need a plot.


	34. Hiei's a PONY!

HK: Well, I'm catching up on disclaimers guys! Could use some more... Hint hint... So please, leave a review with anything you think might be fun!  
Hiei: As long as it doesn't involve me.  
HK: Oh, no, I LIKE the Hiei ones...  
Hiei: Did I tell you I hate you yet today?

Disclaimer: Hiei: (in a My Little Pony costume [black, obviously, with a 'Property of Kurama' stamp on it's ass) HK, I swear I'm going to kill you for this.  
HK: Hey, wasn't my idea. We can all thank the lovely fallen-fire-demon, our newest review-buddy for this gem. And thank her we shall. XD  
Hiei: Traitor... HK doesn't own ANYTHING! Now get me out of this ridiculous get up!

Eventually, Draco was found, just before the bell that signalled class beginning. It turned out their next class was something called 'divination', which involved seeing the future. Of course, it turned out to be a flop, with a mostly crazy teacher, who was deeply impressed when Hana randomly declared that she could see the future, and Hiei was going to fall and hit his head on the table. At hearing his name, Hiei, who hadn't been paying attention, jerked up, slipped, and smacked his head off the table. The rest of the class was rather impressed as well, though a few were sure it was just luck. The rest of the class wasn't particularly interesting though, and it wasn't long before Youko and Shishi started randomly flicking through their 'dream translators', each trying to make a more obscure dream than the other. The teacher apparently didn't notice, and Hana went on in the hangman tournament between herself, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. She won, and in penalty both boys had to do the teapot dance on the table before dinner. Word of this spread quickly through the class, eventually reaching Draco, who had found himself the seat farthest from the rest of the group. He still hadn't forgiven Hana for humiliating him in D.A.D.A, but he couldn't help but glance over at the mob across the room. The teacher had no idea that anything unusual was happening, and the lesson ended with a lot of homework being prescribed. Predictably enough, the demons took less than no notice of this, gathering their stuff and swarming out the tower the instant the bell rang. There were a few hours of spare time before dinner itself, and Karasu was intent on spending every second of that trying to molest Kurama. Unfortunately for him, Kurama was interrogating Hana about how she managed to pull Hiei out of the stairs, and so mostly ignoring the crow. Hiei himself was acting in his usual position as Kurama's shadow, and threatening Karasu with death every time he came within three feet of the foxy redhead. Hana wasn't paying much attention to her interrogators though, as she merely turned away from Kurama, and floated over Suzuka to reach her target, Touya.  
"Hey Tou-chan!" Touya flinched, turning quickly to face the hybrid charging at him.  
"What do you want?" Jin grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Now now, Kitten, she's not gonna eat ya!" Touya flushed, and Shishi snickered.  
"Yeah, 'Kitten'." Jin laughed, Touya glared, and Hana latched on to his arm like a koala.  
"Tou-chan, why is Dracky-chan mad at me?" Touya shook his head, refocusing on the girl holding his arm captive.  
"Maybe because you're annoying?" Immediately her eyes teared up, and Hana sniffled, looking up at Touya like a wounded puppy.  
"Really?" The ice master groaned and smacked himself in the head, ignoring the looks he was now getting from Jin and Shishi.  
"No, not really..." Hana brightened up at once, vanishing and reappearing 3 feet above Touya's head, and floating there.  
"Yay! Kitten-chan still loves me!" Touya groaned again, shaking his head and really wishing Jin had kept that particular nickname to himself. Jin himself grinned, wrapping an arm around Touya's shoulders and pulling him close.  
"Oi, back of Hana, this is _my_ little pussy cat!" There was another pause, and Yusuke, Youko and Shishi burst out laughing as Touya turned red as a tomato. Not a green tomato though... a red one. Blushing heavily, Touya pulled away, skulking off down the corridor and ignoring the others until Hana floated along beside him, looking concerned.  
"You okay, Kitten-chan?" Touya scowled and sped up, cursing his life and everything in it, including a certain wind using demented leprechaun. Said wind using demented leprechaun, aka JIN, soon decided to catch up to the annoyed ice user as well, but he was slightly less subtle than Hana. Instead, he built up a wind, and tunnelled head first down the corridor, scooping Touya up in his arms and pinning him gently against a wall. He leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling back, normally cheerful features full of concern.  
"I'm sorry, okay? You alright, love?" Touya turned his head away, then sighed, turning back to look into those large blue eyes he loved so much and smiling.  
"Why can't I ever stay mad at you?"  
"Because you luuuuurve him!" Touya scowled as Jin laughed, turning to Hana who had been floating behind him, shooting Touya a victory sign.  
"Hana, however, I have no problems being mad at." The others, who had caught up by now, laughed as Hana mock-pouted and began overdramatically pleading Touya's forgiveness. Eventually, the ice demon gave in, giving Hana a grudging nod. Immediately, Hana bounced back to her feet, turned, and threw a kipper at Yusuke. It smacked the startled spirit detective in the head, who then used it to smack Kuwabara in the face, and soon an all out fish fight ensued.

Shishi: (glances at chapter) I do believe she was looking forward to this.  
Youko: Any chance to be ridiculous. I hope someone took a pic of Hiei in his My Little Pony costume, I'd hate to miss that.  
Shishi: Me too...  
Youko: Well, anyway, we'd better get to work. HK says in a few more chapters we can come up and she'll make some other unlucky sod do it.  
Shishi: About time. Leave us a review, don't forget to leave a disclaimer too, and possibly a suggestion of who you want pushed down here for a while. Remember, Jesus may have died for our sins, but that still doesn't mean you can't review!


	35. PILLOW FIGHT! Oh wait, they're cushions

HK: Wow, you guys really came through for me on the disclaimers! Thanks for the great suggestions, I think I'm gonna have to write faster! Remember, more reviews mean more updates, and I'd love to know what you think! Well, it's very late cause of my internet, but here it is, the next chappy!  
Hiei: Let's just get this over with, okay.

Disclaimer: HK: Hmm... I think we're on... HIEI!  
Hiei: (wanders in wearing a hot pink sequined belly shirt and matching tight mini skirt) I hate you all.  
HK: I know you love me really!  
Hiei: No, I don't. HK doesn't own YH or Harry Potter, so GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!!

Draco settled back on a couch in the Slytherin common room. He was fairly sure that he was safe from the crazy demons, at least until dinner. They seemed to prefer hanging around Gryffindor... And no, he wasn't being bitter! He was glad... they were just plain crazy. And that ridiculous Hana girl... how could she do something like that? No one had ever said something like that to him... he wasn't even sure how to react to it. Good thing he'd have some time to cool down, relax, and think it over... as much as one could relax, when any one of your housemates could sell you out to Voldemort for as much as thinking the wrong thing. Suddenly, there was a crash behind him as the dungeon door swung back, and some relaxed chatting in some all too familiar voices could be heard. Draco jerked, and turned, staring in shock as first Yusuke and Jin, then the rest of the gang wandered in, ignoring the hostile and stunned stares and glares of the fellow Slytherins . Hana came through last, cheerfully arguing with Youko, though that stopped the moment she stepped into the common room and saw Draco. She just dropped the conversation halfway through a sentence with a squeal of delight, running forward and doing a flip over the back of the sofa to land sitting beside Draco, grinning at him.  
"Hello, Dracky-chan!" Draco groaned, trying to pretend he couldn't see all the hostile glares.  
"Hello, Hana." He soon regretted speaking, as Hana took that as encouragement to pounce on him and hug him.  
"Where have you beeeeen? We've been looking for you for aaaaaages!" Draco was unable to hold back a small smile, and he hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders.  
"Has anyone ever told you you're impossible to hate?" Hana looked up at him, grinned, and pushed up to poke her head over the top of the sofa to grin at Touya.  
"I TOLD YOU SO!" Draco, now pinned on his back to a sofa, sweatdropped. Touya, now standing beside Jin with Jin's arm around his waist, also sweatdropped. Youko, however, rested an arm on the back of the sofa and grinned at Draco.  
"Comfortable?" Draco glared at him, and Hana noticed, a devious smirk appearing as she wiggled back down and snuggled against Draco.  
"Yep." Draco blushed, and Hana looked up at him, her cheek pressing against his chest. She giggled, then wiggled her way up and licked his cheek. Jin laughed, Touya looked confused, cause he's short and can't see, Shishi rolled his eyes, Suzuka wasn't paying attention because he was busy pushing Kuwabara into walls, Kuwabara was busy being pushed into walls by Suzuka, and Yusuke leaned against a wall, smirking.  
"Wasn't Touya meant to be the kitten, Hana?" Hana giggled and mewed. Touya would have scowled at her, but Jin had randomly decided he wanted Touya to smile, and was therefore tickling him. Unfortunately for Touya, Jin knew all his most ticklish spots. He almost managed to keep a straight face, up until Jin, grinning devilishly, ran his tongue up the side of his neck. The reaction was immediate, and Touya practically melted into Jin, gasping and giggling as a satisfied wind master continued to play with him, taking one of Touya's hands and kissing the palm. Shishi rolled his eyes again, and Hana threw a cushion at his head. There was a frozen moment, then Shishi picked up the cushion, examining it carefully in the manner of one carefully restraining his temper. Suddenly a devious grin spread across his face and he whipped the cushion back and Hana ducked, squeaking as she half-slid behind Draco.  
"PILLOW-FIGHT!" Yusuke grinned widely, diving for a sofa, grabbing a cushion, and spinning it like a Frisbee at Shishi.  
"They're CUSHIONS, dumb ass!" Kuwabara dived for a couch too, laughing as Youko shrugged, scooping up one of the BIG cushions, the ones that are the seat of the sofa, and are outlawed by the Pillow Fight Convention, which doesn't exist. Suzuka gave up on Kuwabara, and went to sit in an arm chair along side Hiei and Kurama, who also decided not to participate... at least until Hana sneak-attacked Kurama over the head with a cushion, at which point he surrendered, laughing, and charging. Said 'cushion fight' continued for most of the rest of the break, with Draco at first trying to escape the mess, then, after, Hana shoved a cushion into his hands and got him to sneak-attack Kuwabara with her, joined in thoroughly. This seemed to shock and amaze the other original Slytherins as well, almost as much as the fight itself. The few of them who actually decided to join were immediately assimilated into the mass, while the other, more stuck up bastards either watched in shock, or left the room at high speeds after getting a cushion in the face or random other body part. Eventually though, all good things must come to an end, and the Great Cushion Duel of... Whatever was halted by the random arrival of Snape. He stared in shock for a few seconds, then opened his mouth to speak, before being rudely interrupted by Hana randomly freezing in the middle of a cushion beat-down with Shishi, and shouting out a random word.  
"COGITATE!" The others subsequently froze as well, and Hana took the opportunity to resume beating Shishi over the head with a cushion. Of course, Shishi spent no more time wondering what the hell Hana said, and soon those two had resumed their manic beating of each other with cushions. However, since Kurama was Kurama, and anal about rules and such, as soon as he saw a PORN (Person. Of. Random. 'Nfluence. Just because I wanted Kurama thinking of porn. XD) he had to start behaving respectfully, to keep up the illusion that he was not only sane, but a vaguely good person. Draco, also very susceptible to PORN (XD) snatched the cushions away from Shishi and Hana as soon as he realised they weren't about to stop on their own. Being a pair of retards, they continued beating each other with empty air for a while, completely oblivious to the stares of those around them, and the fact that Draco was holding their cushions about three feet away. When they finally did notice, Hana shrugged, turned, and pounced on Draco, bearing him to the ground. Draco twitched, more than a little surprised to find himself suddenly on the ground, on his back, being straddled by a manic demon-vampire hybrid. Said maniac was grinning suggestively at him. He was also painfully aware of Snape, who was looming suspiciously over the sofa, and trying to attract some attention. The only person not giving him any was Hana, and she seemed unlikely to change this, as she was bored, and really didn't feel like paying attention to random PORNs, and she decided she didn't want Draco to either. She demonstrated this by running her tongue slowly along his neck, pausing to suckle gently on his jugular vein, her fangs growing just enough to become prominent and scrape gently across his skin. Draco gasped, and Snape cleared his throat. Kurama zipped over to Hana and shook her, hoping to distract her from her current prey. She didn't move much, lifting her lips from Draco's skin to hiss in Kurama's direction.  
"You should know better than to interrupt me before feeding, Kurama. You've been there, after all." Draco sat up with a jerk.  
"You were going to WHAT?!" Hana shrugged, sliding back with the speed and grace of a cat.  
"You weren't complaining. Besides, according to Shishi and Kurama, it's a very pleasurable experience." Draco looked wildly from Kurama to Shishi, but Snape interrupted, clearing his throat.  
"Ahem. Is there a good reason why Slytherin house has been noticeably absent from dinner? The meal has started, and most of the seats at the table are, as yet, unfilled. Remedy this." There was a clattering rush as the students hastened to comply, pouring out of the common room until only the demon crew and Draco remained. Snape sneered down at Hana, who was still perched contently on a cushion. Kuwabara edged towards the door, much like Draco wished he could as his once-favourite teacher gave him a cool, disdainful look.  
"Well, Draco, it seems you are getting along very well with our foreign guests... however, you will not be neglecting your studies, I assume." The responding silence was mutinous. Snape was going to have to learn that taking a challenging tone around any of the demons was not a good idea. After a while, Suzuka rolled his eyes, standing from his arm chair and brushing past Snape.  
"I hope you don't mind, but all this tension is very bad for my skin, and if I don't eat dinner, my hair will become lifeless and dull. Come, Shishi." Shishi rolled his eyes as Suzuka latched onto his arm.  
"If our resident beauty queen demands." Suzuka smirked, sweeping from the room with Shishi in tow.  
"Oh, but I do." Jin and Yusuke exchanged grins.  
"Looks like Suzuka finally made his move."  
"That he did, Urameshi!" Yusuke grinned, throwing an arm across Jin's shoulders.  
"Might be a bit better if he wasn't so obvious though. He's reminding me of the guy from Rocky Horror Picture Show. Now that was a creepy movie!" Jin laughed, even though he hadn't seen the movie. Touya, who had, and rather liked it, frowned and turned away, folding his arms. Karasu, ever ready to cause some trouble and have some fun, was watching Snape intently. Snape found this rather disturbing, and edged slightly away from the disconcerting crow. He decided it might be better for him to just leave, which he did, calling back that they had all better report to the hall in time for dinner, or suffer the consequences. Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks, and shrugged, before shepparding their less-mentally balanced friends toward the hall.

Shishi: Only two more to go. Finally.  
Youko: Well, HK has got a lot of suggestions on who should replace us...  
Shishi: I didn't know Duo was an option.  
Youko: Yeah, well, HK likes to be open-minded. It gives her brain a chance to escape.  
Shishi: What brain?  
Youko: Good point... well, anyway, please remember to leave a review, suggestions are always welcome!  
Shishi: Unless they involve us staying down here.


	36. I forgot this existed

HK: Okay, ladies, gents and children of all ages, except small children who REALLY shouldn't be reading this, welcome back to the fic!  
Hiei: About damn time.  
HK: Unless you'd like to be dropped down there...  
Hiei:... I'm fine up here, thanks.  
HK: Good! Now, since one of yours needs Youko, Angelica() (thanks for the reviews and love! 3), I guess we'll be going with your rather entertaining one about Snape! Remember guys, share the love!

Disclaimer: Snape: (wearing short, tight, flowery dress) Where am I, and what am I doing here?  
HK: Just read the card.  
Snape: (gives card flat look) HK doesn't own anyone or anything. Given my current state, I'd have to say that's a VERY GOOD thing.  
HK: They're all so MEAN to me! DX

In the Great Hall, a rather large percentage of the student population were wondering where the exchange students had gone, as the general consensus was, especially from those who had had classes with them, that they would make dinner a lot more interesting. Of course, they were definitely right, as the moment Hana bounced cheerfully through the doors, she turned and shouted back to the group still filing through.  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke, get your butts in here and DO THE TEAPOT DANCE!" The teachers at the head table watched in mild shock as the two boys were pushed in by the grinning demons, and shunted towards the Gryffindor table. Draco tried to head off in the direction of the Slytherin table, but Hana caught his arm, cheerfully pulling him into the seat beside her as Yusuke and Kuwabara were forced onto the table against their will. The entire hall was silent, and all eyes were fixed on Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kuwabara glanced around self consciously, then hesitantly started to sing.  
"Uh... I'm a little teapot, short and stout..." Yusuke glanced at him, then joined in, dancing vaguely reluctantly.  
"Yeah, what he said..." Hesitantly, and well aware that the entire hall was watching, Yusuke and Kuwabara sang and danced their way through the entire teapot dance, before diving off the table. There was a round of applause around the hall, and Yusuke, blushing, turned to yell at them.  
"SHUT UP!" This didn't do much to deter them. Kuwabara gave up, taking a seat before sliding under the table to hide from the other snickering Gryffindors. Yusuke merely glared at everyone, before tucking in to his food the second it appeared. Shishi snickered at both of them.  
"What's the matter boys? If you can't take the punishment, don't play the game." Hana giggled, winking at him.  
"Oh Shishi, I do recall that time you lost to me in poker. You owe me a strip dance."The others turned to Shishi, who blushed, and scowled.  
"Hey, that's no fair! You had five aces!" Hana shrugged.  
"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Youko snickered.  
"What's the matter, Shishi? If you can't take the punishment, don't play the game." Shishi glared at him.  
"Well, I'm not doing it in the damn hall." Hana shrugged again, grinning.  
"Then you can do it on the roof. Or in a classroom. Or the dormitory. Or upside down hanging from a tree if you REALLY want to." Karasu looked interested.  
"Upside down hanging from a tree?" Hana nodded, grinning.  
"The most interesting position there is. Well, that a human could survive, anyway." Draco gave her a strange look, and decided not to ask. Jin, however, looked thoughtful.  
"What others do ya know, Hana?" Hana smirked, winking at Touya.  
"Quite a lot of active ones, a few less passive ones, and really strange one involving a small slice of pumpernickel." Karasu gave her a flat but mildly interested look.  
"You just made that last one up." Hana grinned at him.  
"Oh no, I NEVER make things up... oh wait... I created like, half the best positions... including the tree one... VERY fun." Yusuke and Jin snickered as Touya blushed, obviously wondering about that. Draco blushed, clearing his throat.  
"Uh... can we please talk about something else? This isn't a good thing to talk about at meal times." Youko winked flirtatiously at him.  
"Oh, I think it's a great thing to talk about, any time." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
"Even during?" Youko grinned.  
"Naturally!" Kurama shook his head.  
"How did I ever turn out as normal as I did?" Suzuka gave him a flat look.  
"My dear Kurama, you are occasionally psychotic, anal retentive, freakishly knowledgeable, and ass-deep in denial. I have no idea." Hiei shot Kurama a sideways look.  
"Denial?" Suzuka rolled his eyes, doing the girly-girl hand flip.  
"Well, duh. Not just a river in Egypt, Hiei." Kurama shot him a Look, and Suzuka reluctantly shut up. Touya rolled his eyes, having abandoned the other conversation once Hana and Yusuke started teasing him about positions.  
"You ARE going to have to tell everyone SOME time, Kurama." Kurama scowled at him too.  
"I DO NOT!" Hiei tried to hide his interest with indifference.  
"Oh, just leave the fox alone." Youko loomed up over him.  
"Who's doing what to me, and why wasn't I TOLD?!" Hiei sweatdropped.  
"Riiiight... This is getting too damn complicated." Shishi shrugged, having migrated from the other conversation along with most of its participants.  
"So quit. You could always go back to the Makai." Hiei stared at him incredulously.  
"And leave KARASU here?" Karasu grinned.  
"Well, Kurama could look after me..." Youko raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.  
"I rather thought I did." Fred and George scooted their way along the bench to talk to Hana.  
"Hey Hana, did you use those sweets we gave you yet?"  
"Because we've got some more... these ones make your tongue swell up like a snake!"  
"It doesn't stop until it's bigger than your mouth!"  
"We used one on Harry's cousin once, that was a laugh."  
"We got in a lot of trouble for it though!"  
"But it was well worth it!" Draco rolled his eyes as Hana listened eagerly to the twins' description of the newest treat they had for her.  
"Doesn't it bother any of you how they constantly suck up to Hana?" Youko and Shishi exchanged looks, and snickers.  
"Well, YOU said no..."  
"And she's refusing to take blood from ME..."  
"They don't seem to mind..."  
"Yeah, well, I thought human blood made her sick."  
"Nah, she just prefers spicy demon flavour." Kurama frowned thoughtfully, happy to jump at any chance to get away from Suzuka.  
"Are wizards technically human? Because it seems to me like your 'magical' abilities might stem from some demonic ancestry, probably highly diluted, of course..." Yusuke frowned thoughtfully.  
"So... they're like me? Except with less kick-ass ancestors, obviously." Draco, vaguely put out by that idea, and more put out that he didn't understand WHY, gave him a strange look.  
"Who the hell was YOUR ancestor then?" Yusuke smirked.  
"The king of the whole Demon World." Kurama cleared his throat.  
"ONE THIRD of the Demon World." Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Youko shrugged cheerfully, not particularly having anything to do, and so actually USING his brain.  
"Well, if only certain traits are inherent, I'd say they must all come from one ancestor, and so far down the bloodline that for most purposes, you're human." Hana nodded very seriously, pausing in her conversation with the twins to interject a comment.  
"Or for most porpoises." She then immediately returned to her discussion of the best hiding places in the castle, not leaving any time for anyone to question her contribution. It was mostly dismissed, and the conversation moved on to what would be happening the following morning, namely the first flying lesson. While they technically COULD have learned with the first years, later on, but several of the teachers who had either taught or observed the group had agreed that they should get a private instruction from a convenient scapegoat, aka Draco. Already being a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and seemingly able to handle, or at least survive, the demons, he was the only real choice. He wasn't displaying much enthusiasm however, as horrific images of what would happen when Youko or Hana got their hands on a broom floating through his head. Still, the other demons agreed that whatever his vision was, it probably wouldn't compare to the real thing.

Shishi: Rumour has it someone took a picture of Hiei for you...  
Youko: (big shiny eyes) I LOVE YOU! (glomps Angelica())  
Shishi: Jeez, grow up... but anyway, HK wants me to tell you she's sorry if she missed your idea, we ARE working our way through the whole review list, and I would like to extend my personal thanks for NOT involving me. Please keep it that way.  
Youko: (snickers) I'll love you forever if you can think of a good one for the purple boy.  
Shishi: (gives Youko the evil eye) Well, whatever. You lucky people are probably getting two chapters today, so this is the last chance for any ideas as to who comes down here. It'll change about every ten chapters, so don't worry if your idea isn't used today.  
Youko: Though it probably will be! We're really piling them in this time! And maybe they won't be like Shishi and HOG THE CAMERA!  
Shishi: (smirks) It's not MY fault I'm more popular than you.


	37. Back to Bed

HK: Okay, I'm back, and to celebrate this I'm gonna post two chappies of this today too! Because I love you!  
Hiei: AKA she feels really guilty about her NEVER updating.  
HK: ... oh go eat your katana.  
Hiei: Are we ever going to move the plot along in this thing?  
HK: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! Loves to Charmane for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Kurama and Hiei: (wearing pretty shiny fairy dresses) ...  
Hiei: HK will die for this...  
Kurama: Technically, it's not her fault... oh yes, and she doesn't own YYH or Harry Potter.

Dinner ended surprisingly peacefully, with no more interruptions than a brief scuffle involving Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and a small chocolate pudding. The usual. After, the Gryffindors, being MOSTLY sane, booked it up to their common room, because Hana had eaten more ice cream than Suzuka, who had an ice cream fetish, and was, therefore, extremely hyper. Given how she was normally, she was no longer always in the visible spectrum. Youko dodged under half a table (produced from nowhere, of course), and sighed.  
"Why is it always me?" About ten feet away, behind a VERY BIG barrier, Shishi poked his head up and rolled his eyes.  
"Because you said you could calm her down?" Hiei popped his head up beside Shishi's.  
"Or maybe because you said she'd listen to you?" Draco wisely kept his head down, his back pressed against the tentative barricade.  
"Because we're not crazy enough to go out there." Youko gave them a flat look, then ducked underneath the spinning vampire as she launched herself through the air, giggling like a maniac.  
"Great... okay, I give up. HANA!" There was a pop, and the hybrid was standing in front of him, rocking back and forth on her heels, grinning like a maniac.  
"Yeees?" Youko gave her an even flatter look than the one he gave the others.  
"If you don't calm down RIGHT NOW, Draco'll NEVER let you drink his blood!" Hana gasped, holding her hands up to her face in exaggerated shock, staring at Youko with huge eyes. Shishi and Hiei turned to Draco, who had buried his head in his hands.  
"Whoever said I was going to anyways?!" Hiei blinked, an idea occurring to him.  
"And why would she want to? Hana doesn't like human blood." There was a blurring in the air and Hana was standing behind him instead, looking at him earnestly with her huge, shiny eyes.  
"But it ISN'T human! And it smells so taaaasty..." Shishi snorted, ignoring the surprise of the other two boys, and rolled his eyes.  
"Plus Hana's always wanted to please the people she cares about. Tells you something about the Makai because sex is the best thing she can think of." Draco gave him a strange look, and Hiei appeared to realise something.  
"Where is Hana going to sleep tonight? Apparently her own bed isn't an option..." Hana nodded rapidly, her head momentarily becoming a purple and blue blur, until Shishi stuck out a han and stopped it.  
"Can it, I'm getting seasick." Youko gave him a strange look.  
"Is that even possible on land?" Shishi folded his arms, returning the strange look with a flat one of his own.  
"Evidently. Now, where is Hana gonna sleep?" Youko grinned.  
"She can sleep with us!" Karasu mysteriously popped up from behind a comfy chair, mysteriously because he had PREVIOUSLY been with the Gryffindors, and grinned.  
"Always room for one more!" Hiei smacked himself in the forehead.  
"Why don't you share a bed with SHISHI?!" Shishi snickered, obviously feeling better.  
"Because I wouldn't object. That's much less fun!" Draco frowned, raising a hand.  
"Just thought should point out that we should decide this soon, because we're going to have to get up early tomorrow for that flying lesson."Hana shrugged, grinning.  
"I can sleep with Dracky-chan!" Karasu raised an eyebrow, not particularly bothered about being deprived of one partner.  
"I doubt there'll be much sleeping then." Draco blushed, and shook his head.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Hana..." Youko snickered.  
"Yeah, he has to have the energy to teach us to fly in the morning!" Hiei rolled his eyes.  
"Do you really think he'll have to teach Jin much?" Shishi folded his arms.  
"There's more of us than just the leprechaun." Hana pouted, then shrugged.  
"Kay-kay! Come on, Karasu-chan, we can go sleep with Kurama again!" Hiei opened his mouth as though to protest, then, catching the look Youko was giving him, gave up. Which was probably a good thing, because the now widely grinning pair had already gone. He sighed.  
"I suppose we should also go to bed then." Youko feigned surprise as they started to head up the stairs.  
"I never thought you'd be so enthusiastic, Hiei! Are you finally giving up?" The rather obscene reply was cut off by the slam of the dormitory door.

Shishi: Well doesn't that look ominous...  
Youko: Calm down, it's our last time down here! So far, replacing us will be-  
Shishi: And you accused me of hogging the camera.  
Youko: Yeah, well, it's MY TURN. Replacing us will be: Kuwabara, Lord Voldemort, and Duo. I'm stil not completely sure where Duo came from, but since HK is a Duo-otaku...  
Shishi: And I STILL think that word doesn't mean what she thinks it means...  
Youko: Give her a break, she even looked it up this time!  
Shishi: Yeah, yeah... anyway, leave a review, cause I'm out of here...  
Youko: Bet you a dollar HK's gonna keep you up top.  
Shishi: Being up top isn't so bad, I don't have to work!


	38. is it rape if you say 'SURPRISE?

HK: Okay guys, a lot of this written between 11 and 2 in the morning... so that's why it may not be up to standards, or getting suspiciously shorter... (suspicious look at fingers) Oh, and guess what? I'm going to England in four days, and my sister's birthday is tomorrow, so... updates will be a little slow for a while as I die from lack of sleep.  
Elevator: (tings)  
Shishi+Youko: (step out of elevator)  
Youko: Hi HK! I heard you had a disclaimer you needed me for?  
HK: Yup! Just one sec... (picks up phone) Hey, Koenma, the others in place downstairs yet?  
Phone: Just locked them in, HK!  
HK: Thanks! KK, Youko-chan, hit it!  
Youko: (grin) Thank you, thank you very much! And thank you, Angelica, for the idea!

Disclaimer: Youko+Yomi: (pole dancing in nice shiny dangly costumes)  
Yomi: I HATE YOU ALL! STOP LAUGHING!  
Youko: (grins, spins) Aww, but Yomi, you have the body for it!  
Yomi: (evil glare) I hate you too you know!  
Youko: (shrug, upside down splits spin) Well, whatever. HK doesn't own us, or Harry Potter. Shame, I never get a chance to use all my talents in the series.

WARNINGS!! Well... if you're still here after the disclaimer... bad language, randomness, Shounen-ai (we upgrade to yaoi if and when I feel like it), a little more rape of Kurama...

The next morning, Kurama woke to the rather disturbing feeling of having one arm fondled and the other arm tickled. However, his reflexes weren't quite up to the task of booking it so early in the morning, which gave Karasu the opportunity to stick his hand down his pants. That woke him up, and in a foxy red flash he was halfway across the room, looking rather dishevelled. Back in the bed, Hana sat up, pouting.  
"Aww, whatcha hafta do that for? Now it's gonna get COLD." Karasu smirked.  
"I'm sure Kurama could come back over and help us keep warm..." Kurama shook his head very rapidly, as it still wasn't early enough in the morning for coherent speech. The only reason this wasn't affecting Karasu and Hana was because THEY were just strange enough to do anything. (8O) Suzuka sat up across the room, looking over blearily.  
"Wassup?" The rest of the dorm were waking up now too, some inner teenager sense telling them that SOMEONE was getting something, and it would be nice to watch. Touya looked over, then sighed, shaking his head.  
"Could you two possibly find anything better to do than grope Kurama every morning? I'd like a chance to relax." Jin laughed, leaning over to wrap an arm around him.  
"It's not like there's a shortage of beds or nothin', I'm not exactly using mine, right Kitten?" Touya blushed, but still leaned into it, and a few of the other boys made kissy noises at them, making Touya blush darker, and Jin laugh. Kurama sighed, folding his arms and regaining his calm posture.  
"Excuse me, is there a particular reason that you two are in my bed again?" Hana and Karasu exchanged glances, then turned back to Kurama.  
"Because we wanted to?"  
"To remind you that my love will last forever?"  
"Because Hiei's bed was full again?"  
"Because no one can compare to you?"  
"Because I like cheese?"  
"Because you're the most perfect creature imaginable?"  
"Because kittens are fluffy?"  
"Because I don't like cats?"  
"Because green is a nice colour?"  
"I prefer red."  
"Really? Me too."  
"What a coincidence." Kurama raised both hands as the two turned away from him to begin a very random conversation with each other.  
"Could we please just focus on you leaving?" Hana pouted, popping up in front of Kurama and clasping his hands.  
"Don't you wuv me anymore?" Karasu grinned, popping up behind Kurama to wrap his arms around him.  
"You'll get used to it in time, my love..." Yusuke snickered like a maniac, popping up beside Kurama and bearing all three to the ground in a tackle-hug.  
"Surprise!"

Lord Voldermort+Kuwabara+Duo: (in a pile on the floor)  
Voldemort: (yanks himself up) What the hell is going on! Where am I?!  
Duo: (bounces to his feet) Hey, what's that floating up there?  
Voldemort: Why are you all watching me?  
Duo: (notices readers) Oh. Hey! There's the girl that suggested me! HI CHARMANE! (waves like a maniac) HK'S DOING A FIC WITH ME IN IT LATER!  
Voldemort: Well now I can see why you're down here. You're practically a living shameless plug!  
Duo: Hey hey, that's not nice! Why don't you guys leave us some nice pretty reviews? HK says we're almost caught up on disclaimers!  
Voldemort: ... and how do you KNOW.  
Duo: I'M allowed to use the phone.  
Voldemort: Ah... a muggle device.  
Duo: ... dude, YOU'RE a muggle device. A PLOT device.  
Kuwabara:(still on the floor, swirly eyes)


	39. How Not To Have a Normal Conversation

HK: Well, all my lovelies, I am fully aware that for the amount of time I took for this, it should be a LOT better, but I had a severe problem with losing my inspiration halfway through a sentence. Sorry, I love you all, I'm doing my best, and I'm back at school! Yay, school! Slightly even meant, cuz now I can stop being distracted by a million different fandoms!  
Youko: And that show you like starts on the 15th.  
HK: Yup! So I'm doing my very best, and have banned myself from other fandoms for a while... so yeah. HOPEFULLY more soon... the fact that I have a muse for the next bit should help.  
Snape: Why am I here?  
Youko: Because dear, patient Angelica has told us to put you in a disclaimer.  
Snape: ... So?  
HK: (watching Potter Puppet Pals) Snape... Snape... Severus Snape. (hypnotised by The Mysterious Ticking Sound) AGH! NAKED HARRY POTTER!!  
Youko: WHERE?!

Disclaimer: Snape: (in short, tight, flowery, strapless, lacy dress) ... I am Snape the potions master. I am an extremely good wizard. WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!  
Youko: (sneakily hands him a card before dashing off screen) Read it and you'll be done!  
Snape: ... HK doesn't own Harry Potter, not that anyone would want to... oh, the series. Fine, whatever. She also doesn't own YYH. And whoever this 'Angelica' is, I will be having my revenge.  
HK: (smacks Snape upside the head with a spoon) Bad Snapey! No threaten-y the nice reviewers!  
Snape: ... how about the un-nice ones?

Down at breakfast, the rest of the Slytherin demons joined the Gryffindors, bringing Draco along, of course. Karasu was looking vaguely disgruntled, Kurama looked noticeably calmer, Hana was her usual bouncy self, Kuwabara was having a nice boring conversation with Ron and Harry about flying, as they were supposed to be teaching the Gryffindors... at the same time... oh god oh god we're all gonna die... moving along back to where we were... oh yes, Yusuke, Suzuka, Jin and Touya were debating the merits of rape over 'surprise' sex. After giving them all a strange look, Shishi shook his head, sat down between Suzuka and Hana, and looked at the others.  
"I don't think we want to know." The others hurriedly agreed, and found their own seats, though Youko still looked fascinated. He soon joined the discussion between Yusuke, Suzuka, Jin and Touya. Hiei and Shishi exchanged looks, then dismissed it, pulling Draco into an argument about flying techniques with Harry, which would probably have ended badly, had Hana not soon grown bored with food she couldn't eat, and started teasing Kuwabara about not knowing who Hiei's sister was, effectively killing the conversation. Murderer. Anyway, Kurama and Hermione soon got into a lengthy discussion of magical plants with Neville, comparing them to demon and muggle plants, leaving Karasu to stare at Youko instead, thanks to some very interesting gesticulations on the part of the demon fox. After watching 

Hana and Kuwabara in confusion for a while, and shooting Draco a pair of dirty looks, Harry and Ron began eagerly discussing their classes, and Quidditch. Mostly Quidditch. Feeling lonely and uncomfortably aware of all the dirty looks he was getting, Draco mostly kept his head down until Yusuke threw and arm around his shoulder.  
"Hey Blondie, what do you think?" Draco blinked, instinctively ducking out from under the arm.  
"About what?" Suzuka and Touya rolled their eyes, and Youko snickered.  
"He's a lot like the last blonde we had in the group, right Yusuke?" Yusuke blinked, looking at Draco closely, then laughed.  
"Hey yeah, I see what you mean! He even acts like Mitarai!" Jin blinked, then grinned.  
"Aww, c'mon Yusuke, I don't know who that guy is, just get 'im to answer the question!" Draco frowned, not following this at all.  
"What question?" Youko waved Yusuke out of the way, leaning all the way across the table to rest his head on his hands and give Draco a mock-serious look.  
"I've got this one, Yusuke. What do you think about surprise sex?" Draco flushed at once, giving him an incredulous look.  
"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Touya rolled his eyes, also red.  
"A very typical one." Draco blinked, calming down slightly, and looked from one group member to the other confusedly.  
"No, I mean, what the hell is surprise sex?" The demons exchanged shocked glances, then Yusuke sighed.  
"Kid, you got a lot to learn. Surprise sex is when you yell 'surprise!' first, so it's not rape when the other person isn't expecting it. Other than that, it's just like normal sex." Jin snickered, wrapping his arms around Touya and dragging him closer.  
"Well, sometimes the other party isn't quite as ready as usual, yeah kitten?" Touya flushed, but leant back into the embrace anyway.  
"It's not my fault you seem to find the sight of me eating ice cream completely irresistible." There was a pause as everyone stared at Touya, who kept getting steadily redder until Yusuke spoke, looking a little zoned out.  
"Is there something wrong with me that I'm getting kinda turned on by this conversation?" Touya gaped, Draco flushed, and the rest of the demons burst into raucous laughter, turning heads all over the hall as Youko fell backwards of the bench, still laughing uncontrollably. The laughter had almost subsided when Jin, still chuckling, reached over and pulled Touya into his lap, doing his best to fake a serious face, and failing miserably.  
"Sorry Urameshi, this is MY sexy little tiger!" That sent the others back over the edge, and this time Yusuke joined them. Draco, still red, paused in his detailed examination of table to glance at Touya, who was still red, but now looked more exasperated. He also chose that exact moment to glance at Draco and their eyes met, a clear feeling of 'the people we know' shared between them. Then Jin pulled Touya in for a kiss, and Draco looked back to his plate, hoping against hope that Yusuke had forgotten about him. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. Yusuke leaned forward, grinning, and wrapped an arm around his neck.  
"Why so quiet, Blondie? A little something you're not telling us, maybe?" Draco flushed a little darker, and frowned, looking away.  
"It's not my fault if this is my first time associating with sex maniacs such as yourselves." There was a pause, then Suzuka rolled his eyes.  
"AKA he's having the same problem Yusuke was." Laughter ensued again and Draco gave up, sliding down the bench away from them and into a different conversation. He slid back quickly when Harry and Ron gave him a set of death glares, and thunked his head on the table.  
"I can't win, can I?" Suzuka leaned across the table and put a hand on his arm.  
"Not in a million years, hun." Yusuke grinned, stretching his arms back over his head.  
"We could come back and check if you like..." Touya shrugged nonchalantly, dislodging Jin's head from his shoulder.  
"Assuming Yusuke doesn't annoy anyone bad enough that they finally decide to kill him for good." Yusuke laughed, putting a hand behind his head.  
"Yeah, that's always true..." Karasu, still looking vaguely disgruntled, decided to appease himself by slipping an arm around Draco's waist and into his crotch. Draco jerked, and Youko waved a finger admonishingly.  
"Karasu! You have to say 'Surprise' first, otherwise he can say you raped him!" Draco made an incoherent noise as Karasu shifted his grip, putting on a falsely innocent face.  
"But he's not saying no..." Draco made another incoherent but probably negative noise, and Yusuke reached out to pull Karasu off him.  
"That counts as a no, Karasu. Come on, save it for later!" Karasu pouted as the human boy sighed with relief.  
"You never let me do anything fun." Yusuke raised both hands defensively.  
"Hey, I never said you couldn't grope Kurama!" Karasu brightened up, then Hiei made a rather scary growling noise from across the table. The people he was talking to gave him startled looks, and Karasu sighed, shaking his head.  
"He doesn't even know why he does it..." Youko snickered, leaning forward conspiratorially.  
"His Shuuichi-senses are tingling..." Suzuka rolled his eyes, leaning forward too.  
"That's not all that's tingling. Where do you think the 'Shuuichi senses' come from?" Yusuke grinned, leaning back and almost falling off the bench.  
"The only brain he ever thinks- agh!" Touya rolled his eyes, leaning across the table to grab one of Yusuke's flailing hands. Since Yusuke is bigger than Touya, the ice demon was almost dragged right across the table before Jin caught him, and pulled him back onto his lap. Poor Touya can't seem to get away from there, can he?

Duo: (bored, poking Kuwabara) Is he ever going to wake up?  
Voldemort: (trying to curse his way out) Who cares! Imperio!  
Duo: ?  
Voldemort: What? You should be under my control!  
Duo: ?  
Voldemort: Why aren't you willing to succumb to my ever whim?!  
Duo: ?  
Voldemort: 'oh my god' WHY AREN'T YOU BRAINWASHED?!  
Duo: Oh. Hee-chan says I'm too stupid to be brainwashed.  
Voldemort: (face fault)  
Duo: ... Oh yeah! Please leave nice, friendly reviews for the crazy lady who writes you this stuff!


	40. The wonderful YAOI KNIFE

HK: Yeah, yeah, I know, this one's short... not my fault, you'll see...  
Youko: ... y'know, I love your sister.  
HK: Me too... without her, we'd never have gotten this far... THIS ONE'S FOR YOU KATRI-CHAN! (glomps)  
Youko: AND for all our wonderful reviewers?  
HK: Of course!  
Hana: ... HK, you missed a 'sclaimer.  
HK: I know, and it was one of yours... take it now then.  
Youko: (pouts) I don't like this one.  
HK: We luvs you Angelica!

Disclaimer: Hana: (in a nun's outfit) I feel overdressed...  
Shishi: That's because you usually wear maybe half of that.  
Hana: (shrugs) True that. Anyway, HK doesn't own YYH... or Harry Potter... but she IS updating a lot of stuff today...

WARNINGS!! Yaoi, randomness, Yusuke gets a nutshot, and... the YAOI KNIFE! Sorry it's shorter than normal...

After lunch, the fun REALLY started. Harry and Ron glared death at Draco while he nervously yoinked all the brooms out and dropped them onto the ground.  
"Uh, okay... first you have to choose a broom." Yusuke shrugged, and reached down to grab a broom... which shot up and smacked him in the nuts. As the spirit detective slowly collapsed to the ground, making odd squelchy noises, Ron snickered.  
"Looks like _Malfoy,_" The emphasis was enough to make the blonde boy wince slightly, making Ron's smirk widen as he continued, "forgot to mention that you don't touch them yet. Just stand next to one, and then we'll tell ya what to do!" Draco reached down to help Yusuke up, muttering an apology, before going to drag Hana off her new ice sculpture that looked suspiciously like Ron. Said sculpture was standing right where Ron had been, with a rather surprised look on his face. Touya gave it a sceptical look as Hana cheerfully tried to persuade Draco that the laws of physics really didn't apply to her.  
"Not bad on the flash-freeze, but you missed a spot." Hana gasped in mock horror, diving over to grab the front of Touya's t-shirt, and drag him half to the ground as she sank to her knees, begging forgiveness as overdramatically as ever. As Jin went to support his off-balance kitten, the others joined Harry in his examination of the ice-Ron. Suzuka rapped on a plate of ice sceptically.  
"So... what just happened?" Youko snickered, grabbing Draco by the arm and abducting him.  
"Isn't it obvious? The redheaded ignorant one was being mean to our own ignorant blonde, but since Hana likes our blonde more, Carrot-top got the cold shoulder. Literally." Shishi snickered, poking the exposed fingers of Ron's left hand, the only part of him still touching the air.  
"Think he can still feel?" Harry was looking at his best friend in bemusement.  
"How did that happen again? And is he alright?" Touya managed to wrench his way over, giving the ice sculpture a sceptical look.  
"Probably more confused than hurt. That's the beauty of flash-freezes." Hana beamed, holding up a long, shiny, evil looking black blade.  
"AND the beauty of the YAOI KNIFE! It goes slash slash slash slash..." Youko stared at her for a moment, then grinned, bouncing over.  
"Can I see? Can I, can I, can I?!" Hana clutched it to her chest, pouting as Kurama reproachfully glared Hiei into defrosting Ron.  
"I don't trust you with a yaoi knife..." Shishi rolled his eyes, folding his arms at her.  
"Who trusted you with one?" Hana stuck her tongue out at him.  
"That's for me to know and for you to wonder about." Yusuke frowned, leaning forward.  
"What exactly does a yaoi knife do?" Hana grinned, darting past him and sticking the knife into the newly unfrozen Ron before anyone could react.  
"This!" Several startled demons yanked the girl back, and Harry ripped the knife from his best friend... only to find that there was no gash. And no blood on the blade either... As the others stared in shock, Hana impatiently pulled away from Jin and Yusuke and snatched her knife back. "Guys, it's a yaoi knife. It's not gonna HURT anyone!" Youko looked at Ron eagerly, and he shuffled uncomfortably.  
"So, what DID it do?" Hana grinned, leaning forward and poking Ron, who gasped.  
"Why don't you ask him?" Obediently, the group turned to Ron, Harry looking at his best friend tentatively.  
"How do you feel?" Ron shuffled uncomfortably, squirming around.  
"I... don't know..." Hana grinned vaguely evilly at him.  
"Feeling a little... unfulfilled, are we?" Youko leaned over to whisper to Hana.  
"So... what does a yaoi knife do?" Hana frowned thoughtfully, then grinned again.  
"I guess I'll have to demonstrate on someone a little more... used to the feeling." Without waiting for a response, she turned and tossed the yaoi knife at Touya, who managed to catch the blade, but not before the tip caught in his palm. He blinked, then shifted, staring down at the knife in his palm.  
"Hana... does this knife..." Hana nodded cheerfully.  
"Yup! And it doesn't go away easy!" Touya turned and grabbed Jin, dropping the yaoi knife.  
"Come on." As the surprised wind master was dragged away, Ron raised his hands annoyedly.  
"Isn't ANYONE going to tell me what the hell's wrong with me?!" Suzuka rolled his eyes.  
"Given Touya's reaction, I'd say it gives you the urge to be anal sexed." Shishi raised an eyebrow.  
"So it's like the anti-Hana?" Hana picked up her knife, grinning, and edged towards Kurama, who edged away quickly.  
"You could call it that..."

Voldemort: (resigned) That was quick.  
Duo: What could possibly follow the yaoi knife?  
Voldemort: Has the other guy woken up yet?  
Duo: I dunno... (prods Kuwabara)  
Kuwabara: (snores) Yukina...  
Duo: Guess not.  
Voldemort: The sooner you review, the sooner I can get out of this!  
Duo: C'mon guys, give the nice authoress some love!


	41. Flying's easy, stopping's hard

HK: Well, I'm sorry it took so long!  
Youko: Damn right it did!  
HK: Hey, it's not my fault, I've been busy!  
Youko: (raised eyebrow) With your homophobic boyfriend?  
HK: Yeah... I know, I know, I should still be working!  
Shishi: She HAS been working!  
HK: Thank you.  
Shishi: On the wrong fic.  
HK: HEY! Stop being so mean!  
Kurama: At least YOU aren't featured in any disclaimers!  
HK: That's cause I'm not a character. Get to work!  
Hiei: Artemis Trinity, you DIE for this!

Disclaimer: Kurama: (bondage outfit, complete with rose whip) I really don't see the attraction...  
Hiei: (chained up with ball gag) MMPH!  
Kurama: Oh yes, of course. HK doesn't own Harry Potter, or YYH, or anything else she is likely to use, except Hana.  
Hiei: MMMPH! (that means 'GET ME OUT OF THIS THING BEFORE I KILL YOU')

By the time Jin and Touya returned, Ron had vanished and reappeared, looking annoyed and suspicious.  
"Can we get this done now?" Harry shot his best friend a curious look, then mentally shrugged it off, giving Draco a death glare when a tiny smile passed over the blonde's face. Draco flinched, and Hana narrowed her eyes at Harry, but before they could get sidetracked again, Shishi decided to sidetrack Hana, pulling her around into a deep kiss. She blinked, sidetracked, as planned, then yaoi knifed him. Shishi gasped, breaking away and giving her a look.  
"Hana!" She smiled innocently at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Why?!"  
"Because it's FUN!" Shishi snorted, folding his arms and looking uncomfortable.  
"Maybe for YOU it is!" Youko rolled his eyes, snickering, and draped an arm around Shishi's shoulders.  
"You'll like it too..." Shishi slapped his hand away, pouting.  
"It's not fair." Rolling his eyes, Suzuka kidnapped him again, ignoring any and all protest, and vanished into a change room. Draco coughed, looking uncomfortable, and cleared his throat.  
"I guess we should make a start?" Harry snorted, folding his arms and glaring at the other boy.  
"No, really?" Though tempted to retort, Draco knew by now that this wouldn't get them anywhere helpful, and he really didn't want to look childish in front if the demons. Instead, he turned to said demons, and gestured to the brooms.  
"If you guys want to get up there and figure it out for yourselves, I can help Shishi and Suzuka when they get back?" Ron glowered at him.  
"In case you'd forgotten,_ Malfoy_, WE'RE going to be up there too!" This one was too easy, and before he could stop himself, Draco sneered.  
"Which is exactly why I told them to figure it out themselves." Harry and Ron narrowed their eyes at him, and Youko snickered.  
"Looks like Blondie's got some bark, but does he have some bite?" Jin grinned, sitting on a cloud of air, and completely defying the laws of physics, as usual.  
"Hey, he don't need to bite, that's what we've got Hana for!" Hana shot around some victory 'V's, before winking flirtatiously at Draco.  
"Anytime, anywhere!" Draco flushed, turning away.  
"Anyway, just stand next to your brooms, hold out your hand, and say 'up'." Karasu blinked, surprised.  
"It's that easy?" Harry shrugged.  
"Well, you have to be confident." Eager to get away from the topic of sex, Kuwabara thrust his hand over a random broom.  
"Up!" The broom smacked him in the head before lying back on the ground, looking smug. Hiei smirked.  
"I think I'm going to enjoy this." Kuwabara glared at him, rubbing the red spot on his head.  
"Who asked you, shorty?!" Trying to avert a fight, Kurama raised a hand over his own broom.  
"Up." The broom flew up into his hand at once, where it sprouted leaves, branches, and roots, becoming a small tree. The others stared at it for a while, then Youko snorted.  
"Guess I'm not doing this." Ron looked over at him curiously.  
"Why not? You're not wussing out, are ya?" Youko shot him a frosty look.  
"No, _human_. My little counterpart over there has LESS power than I do, and if that's what happens when he touches it, what's going to happen when the original source lays a hand on it?" Jin grinned, clapping his hands.  
"Foxy over there's right! Ah but this is goin' ta be fun!" Hana bounced up and down cheerfully.  
"Can I try, can I try, CAN I TRY?!" Draco sweatdropped at her.  
"Yeah, like I told you guys, just put your hand over your broom and say 'up'. You can all do it at once." Obediently the rest of the group moved over to a broom, with only minor adolescent bickering, and after maybe 20 minutes of shouting, screaming, threatening and coercing, everyone had managed to get their broom in hand. Draco rolled his eyes, becoming impatient again. ?  
"Honestly, those two will be back before you're in the air!" Jin laughed, dragging his broom up several feet on a blast of air.  
"Not anymore they won't!" Touya rolled his eyes at his lover (that or owner).  
"You're meant to sit on the BROOM, Jin." Jin blinked, then shrugged, holding the broom up for inspection.  
"What would I be wantin' to do that for? There's no point in it, and I'd get slivers." All males winced as one, and Harry raised a hand.  
"Actually, it's not that bad... they're really kinda comfy." Yusuke gave him a sceptical look.  
"You sure?" Harry shrugged.  
"I never had a problem with it." Draco snorted something which sounded suspiciously like 'lucky bastard', and Yusuke shook his head, dropping the broom.  
"Like hell, if I wanna fly I'll get Sensui's sacred energy or something." Touya sighed, rolled his eyes, drew a deep breath, and yelled at the top of his lungs, looming to the size of the school.  
"EVERYONE ON BROOMS, IN AIR, NOW!!" With a few meeps of terror, the entire posse was in the air in record time, except Hana, who had been busy trying to find an apple in Kurama's tree-broom, and Jin, who merely chuckled.  
"Ah, that's my little kitten!" Hana pouted, deprived of the tree by Kurama's sudden take off. It didn't last, however, and she skipped over to her broom, looking from it to Draco, who was still on the ground in shock, curiously.  
"Dracky-chan, how d'ya fly one of these?" Draco blinked, then sighed, walking over.  
"First you mount it... AND STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK!" Sixty feet up, Youko snickered, leaning on his increasingly tree-y broom.  
"He's gotta learn to chose his words better." Back on the ground, Draco had managed to control his blush, ignore the snickering, and convince a nymphomaniac vampire to sit on a broomstick properly. Kid has SKILLZ. She gave him a decidedly smutty look, then beamed innocently.  
"'KAY! What's next?" Draco sighed, thinking that the sooner she was off the ground, the sooner he could land her for fucking up and get this over with.  
"Kick off the ground." Hana nodded studiously, then kicked off, soaring up into the air and flying rings around the others, who, after the original spurt of terror, had no idea what they were doing. Harry and Ron stared in shock as the laughing girl looped around Kuwabara so fast, she left three after images, then swooped away before he noticed. Not looking away, Ron spoke to Harry.  
"Were you that good on your first time?" Harry shook his head, also not looking away.  
"Nah... but does she know how to slow down?" A few minutes later, the answer was a decided 'NO.'

Voldemort: (bored, eating pixie stix) When do I get to at least vaguely appear in the fic?  
Duo: Uh... are you sure that's a good idea? (points to pixie)  
Voldemort: (looks at it) Why not? As muggle treats go, it's surprisingly satisfying... but I still intend to kill them all.  
Duo: (sweatdrop) Suuure... This is SO not going to end well! Leave a review guys!


	42. Flying basics for the insane

HK: OH MY UNHOLY MOTHER OF CRAP I UPDATED THIS!!  
Youko: Wow... first time THIS YEAR!!  
Shishi: About time you stopped leaving this to rot on your laptop!  
HK: I KNOW! I mean, wow, I thought I had added these chappies already... sorry guys! I'm giving you a double here to make up for it?  
Youko: It'll take more than that to make up for it, you slacker!  
HK: Yeah yeah, I know... I have another nice, long one for you as well which I'll be adding soon... CANNOT BELIEVE I haven't added since FREAKING OCTOBER.  
Shishi: I can.  
HK: Shut up. Anyway, thanks to ANYONE who bothers to read this, thanks for sticking with me! I have actually been busy, didn't think it had been so long...  
Youko: Well, you have been distracted with that musical...  
HK: Right. I PERFORMED IN A MUSICAL! XD I was a shiny singer. :) They made me wear make up. DX I hates make up. PLUS! Anime North is next week! I haven't slept in like, THREE WEEKS! Good, good fun.  
Shishi: Just add the chapter already.  
HK: Okay, okay! Oh, and thanks Kiki for the cookie! And now, a disclaimer from dear Angelica, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Also, Voldemort can't be in any disclaimers until we get him back from the bottom (and possibly off the pixie stix), so until then, here is BOTAN!  
Botan: HI! Why aren't I in this fic?  
HK: ... I do not know. Maybe later?  
Botan: Okay! Ready to go!  
HK: Oh yes, and someone told me double spacing made the chapters easier to read... usually it just pisses me off, but since I'm willing to try anything once, we're gonna double space this chappy. Tell me how you like it! (doesn't really know how to double space)

Disclaimer: Botan: (in a VEREH punky outfit: ripped tank top, slashed and chained jeans, random piercings) Hmm, these piercings are a little uncomfortable... though I do like the chains.  
Boys: 0.o  
Botan: (grin, swirls one of MANY chains like a whip) OKAY! HK-chan doesn't own YYH, Harry Potter, and pretty much anything else used in this fic! Though I hope she lets me keep this outfit... I have discovered a love of BONDAGE!!  
Yusuke: (twitching on the floor, MASSIVE nosebleed)

WARNINGS!! Language, insanity, OOC, violence, shonen ai, physical impossibility, CHUCK NORRIS (okay not really)

Shishi and Suzuka arrived just in time to witness Hana's inevitable, yet spectacular crash. Shishi almost refused to get on a broom after seeing it, but they eventually managed to persuade him that it was just because she was Hana. A believable excuse. After making sure everyone was okay, everyone eventually got into the air, and even in vaguely one space. Youko was holding a rope tied around Hana's broom to make sure she didn't drift away. Draco sighed, moving to the front of the group and clearing his throat.

"Okay... by now, most of you have figured out that you point the tip of the broom in the direction you want to fly..." Ron rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

"Well no duh, Malfoy."Draco did his best to ignore him, looking at the demons instead.

"And most of you have figured out how to move..." Youko nodded, flinching slightly.

"Yeah, with a little encouragement from Touya." Touya himself put on a look of crafted innocence as Shishi and Suzuka, who had missed this, regarded him suspiciously.

"It got you off the ground, didn't it?" Jin laughed, sitting on the air beside his lover, having completely discarded his broom.

"Certainly got them moving you did, right enough!" Draco rolled his eyes, doing his best to call attention back to him.

"That's great, but I think the most important thing is learning to stop." Yusuke nodded vehemently, jerking a thumb at Hana and grinning.

"Yeah, and quick, before she kills us all!" Hana pouted, folding her arms.

"It's not that bad!" Youko gave her a flat look, tugging at the tether.

"Yes it is." Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Stopping's easy, you just stop pushing the broom forward." Shishi gave him a flat, incredulous look.

"Wow, really? Cause you told me I had to point the end up, and I shot fifty feet into the air." Harry shrugged, shameless.

"It's not my fault you kept pushing." Shishi muttered something angrily, but Touya had casually leaned over and slapped him upside the head almost hard enough to knock him off his broom before he had a chance to do anything.

It took a while to hammer the basics of flight through some demon heads, but after they eventually succeeded, and Hana learned to stop WITHOUT knocking a hole in a wall, Harry decided to propose some simple challenges. These involved flying around courses, catching things in mid air, and the ability to fly with a group without crashing into people. Jin, of course, literally blew everyone else away, before deciding that since he wasn't using a broom anyway, he might as well wait on the ground. Touya opted to follow him after becoming badly air sick, and Kurama and Youko were forced to land their trees when Youko's started raining apples. Kurama's was sprouting bananas. Hana and Yusuke, on the other hand, loved and adored flying, and though Yusuke was rather bad, he was more than enthusiastic enough to make up for it, and Harry was considering asking him to join the Gryffindor quidditch team. Hana got a flat out invitation after she managed to fly circles around Ron, though it was mostly by accident.

No one really minded, though Shishi was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to join as well, despite rather enjoying flying. After about a half hour flying time they had to put the brooms away, as a second year class was scheduled for an official lesson. Instead, they went inside to join a charms class.

Voldemort: (bouncing around like a small child on crack) OMAGOD OMAGOD OMAGOD!!!  
Duo: ... told him those pixie stix were a bad idea. Never trust any drugs from creatures about a foot high.  
Kuwabara: (waking up (FINALLY!!)) wha?  
Duo: (glances down at him) Oh. Hi. This dark lord guy just took a bunch of pixie stix.  
Kuwabara:... ?  
Duo: Drugs for fairies? Often fed to small children whenever HK feels like raising an army to destroy the world?  
Kuwabara: ... you're weird.  
Duo: (grin) YEP!  
Voldemort: (total girly girl voice) OMG, Duo-chan, Supernatural is like, TOTALLY AWESOME!  
Duo:... you watch Supernatural?  
Voldemort: (valley girl) Like, TOTALEH! That Jared Padalecki is soooo hot!  
Kuwabara: Hey! We're not meant to be talking about other series!  
Duo: How do you know?  
Kuwabara: ... I dunno.  
Duo: (facepalm) Wait a second, when was I ever the sane one? SCREW THIS! (starts chugging pixie stix)  
Voldemort: (pouty face) my FEWD!  
Kuwabara: ... (catches cue card as it falls, looks at it for a while) ... HK would like to thank anyone reading this still, and would like to remind all to review... we're only down here for... ANOTHER SIX CHAPTERS?!?!?!


	43. Charms and Foxes

HK: (ANGRY psycho crazy lady mode) I HATE DOUBLE SPACING!!!!!!  
Youko: ... (counts exclamation marks) oh dear. Six. Not a good sign.  
Shishi: ... should we be afraid?  
Youko: Possibly, that many exclamation marks are a sure sign of a deranged mind.  
HK: (back to normal) I've always been deranged, what are you talking about?  
Youko+Shishi: (back away...)  
HK: (perky again) Welcome back! Like I promised, here is chapter 43! See, Imma good girl! Been writing lots! (well, not really, but STILL) And again, sorry Angelica, but I promise as soon as I hit chappy 48 and we get a new crew for the downstairs, Mouldy Voldy will be up to fulfill your disclaimer!  
Youko: (decides it must be safe) How long is this story going to be anyways?  
HK:... I do not know. LONG. I'm not even nearly half way done yet! (giggle)  
Shishi: Y'know, I bet people aren't bothering to read it anymore cause they look at the number of chapters, and at the 'incomplete' sign, and say HELL NO.  
HK: ... I read long stories?  
Youko: Yes, over several DAYS. Not everyone is crazy like you!  
HK: True. Hey, I read that one 100 chapter fic by Usagi Zakura! (go read her stuff, she is AMAZING)  
Shishi: Yeah, but the way you're going, you'll be EASILY over 100 chapters! If you ever finish!  
HK: True true. Okay... Now, back to the story you are here to read! And for our disclaimer today, we can thank the loverly Artemis Trinity!  
Draco: Ah, now I know who to KILL.  
HK: No! Bad Dracky! No kill the nice reviewer! (thwaps him upside the head)  
Draco: ... I hate you.

Disclaimer: Draco: (in a leather mini skirt and tube top) I hate you ALL.  
HK: Now that is no way to treat our nice reviewers. APOLOGISE!  
Draco: NEVER!  
HK: NOW!  
Draco: NO!  
HK: Now or I shall subject you to Punk!Botan's BONDAGE!!  
Draco: .... I'm sorry?  
HK: Good boy. Now disclaim.  
Draco: (sighs) HK doesn't own YYH, Harry Potter, or anything else, though MAYBE SHE SHOULD BE DEVOTING THIS ENERGY TO THE ACTUAL FIC INSTEAD OF TORMENTING ME!  
HK: Silly, Dracky, it's the same thing.

WARNINGS!! same as always, bad language, violence, crazy people... and yes, I'm trying the hated double spacing again.

Ah, the beloved horrors of charms class... seeing how it was only the second day, Professor Flitwick the charms teacher was keeping them stubbornly stuck on theory, something sure to tire rather a lot of the group very quickly. So instead, Kurama asked Hermione to show him some of the stuff they had missed, starting with first year stuff and moving on up, so it wasn't long before pens, paper, books, and a rather confused little fox were flying around the room. Flitwick bounced over, frowning down as the fox narrowly missed a mid air collision with a book.

"What are you doing?!" Yusuke and Shishi slowly lowered their wands, smiling innocently up at the teacher.

"Uh... homework?" Touya cleared his throat, quickly hiding his own wand under the desk.

"We're catching up, sir... just going through the work you've done over the past years." Hermione nodded, looking guilty.

"I thought it would help?" Flitwick sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe, but that sort of thing should be done on your own time! You have a lot of homework to do!" Ron looked guilty, pushing the little red fox off his lap and trying to pretend he HADN'T been trying to feed it his homework. The fox look disappointed, then meeped as it was returned to the swirl of random objects flying around the room, courtesy of Youko. Kurama nudged him, and he sighed, reluctantly lowering his wand. The fox leapt to the ground with an indignant yelp, then trotted primly over to Hana, turning to stick it's little pink tongue out at Youko. He stared at it for a second, then pushed his chair back, half rising and growling.

"Why you-!" Kurama grabbed his arm, and Hana scooped up the little red fox, pouting at Youko.

"Youko-chan, don't be mean to Foxy-chan!" Flitwick got the distinct impression he may as well have been talking to a wall as Suzuka, who was a row behind them, leaned forward to poke Hana.

"You still haven't named that thing, Hana?" Hana blinked, petting the fox, then shrugged, pointing at Hiei.

"It's Hiei's fox, Suzu-kun." Suzuka shrugged, turning to poke Hiei instead.

"You still haven't named that thing, Hiei?" Hiei glared at him, folding his arms.

"Why should I name it?" He got stared at for a while, then Suzuka sighed.

"Sometimes you are a lost cause, my brother. You have a name, don't you?" Hiei frowned, not getting this, and Suzuka rolled his eyes, face palming. "I give up." Beside him, Shishi rolled his eyes too, leaning forward to shoot Hiei a flat look.

"Just name the damn thing." The fox yipped indignantly at him, and Hiei looked down at it.

"Fox works." Suzuka began banging his head off the desk, and Shishi huffed in annoyance.

"No. That's like us calling you Midget." Hiei narrowed his eyes at him, and Hana giggled.

"But I DO call him Midget!" Hiei glared at her too.

"Not if you want to live." Touya turned in his seat to look up at them, more than a little exasperated.

"He means you should give it an actual name." He got a flat look.

"Like what?" The flat look was returned, steam rollered.

"Like anything. Think for yourself!" Hiei frowned in thought for a while, then gave up.

"Dammit, why can't I call it Fox?! Karasu's name is Crow."

"Which would be relevant if Karasu WAS a crow." Shishi was rewarded with a Glare of Utmost Hatred, but before he could respond, Hana nodded matter of factly.

"His name is Kitsunebi." Shishi turned, raising an eyebrow at her.

" 'Fox fire'?" He won another narrow eyed glare.

"Got a problem?" He shook his head hurriedly, not wanting to annoy a psychotic vampire. By now, Flitwick had flounced off, giving Hermione precise instructions that these private lessons were to be completed on their own time. It wasn't long after that that the class was dismissed, and the group headed cheerfully down to lunch.

Duo+Voldemort: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (bouncing around like retarded maniacs)  
Kuwabara: ... wow. I thought that Voldemort guy was supposed to be kinda serious...  
Voldemort: (putting nail polish on Duo's toes) Now why would you think that?  
Kuwabara: Well... you kinda kill people?  
Duo: (braiding Voldy's (NON-EXISTANT!) hair) nah, he's just misunderstood, right pumpkin?  
Voldemort: (teary eyes) Oh Duo-chan, you're so sweet and understanding...  
Kuwabara: (backs away) ...  
Duo+Voldemort: (break down in tears, hugging each other tightly)  
Duo: I LOVE YOU VOLDY-CHAN!  
Voldemort: I LOVE YOU TOO DUO-CHAN!  
Heero: (flies through non-existant window, glaring at Voldy)  
Kuwabara: What's he doing here?!  
Heero: (shrug, still DEATH GLARE (tm)ing Voldy) Hn.  
Duo: (spots Heero) HEE-CHAN!!  
Heero: (sees empty wrappers of pixie stix on the floor, eyes widen) ... crap.  
Duo+Voldemort: (pounce on Heero, tackling him to the ground)  
Kuwabara: (watching anime-fight-cloud-thing) ... please review and tell HK not to do this to us?  
Heero: NOOOO! NOT THE NAIL POLISH!!


	44. Lunch

HK: .... (huge teary eyes) I feel so loved...  
Youko: Hire a new prostitute?  
HK: (slaps him) No!  
Youko: Aww..... shame.  
HK: (shakes head) No, I feel loved, cause the FIRST TIME I checked my email after updating, I already had FOUR REVIEWS! (shiny eyes) This was at like, 5 in the morning my time, so I feel IMMENSLEY LOVED. :) Hence a new chapter today.  
Shishi: At 11 at night.  
HK: Feh, still today. Oh yes! And we REALLY need reviews this time, not only because I'm beginning to catch up on available disclaimers (again, if you haven't seen yours yet it is COMING SOON! :) ), but because we have an important question:  
Shishi: Oh god, NO you can NOT flog those naked pictures you got of me drunk on the internet!  
HK: Silly, not that question.... (cough)though we may later(cough)... No. What I have to ask is: Last time a certain Heero Yuy invaded the downstairs of our little... comment... thing, which was rather unwise of him since we introduced pixie stix, but: should we keep him? Vote yes or no on dear Heero's fate! Should he be left to be tormented by our dear hyper friends, or will you save him from his dreadful fate?  
Youko: (glances down, snickers) I say leave him.  
HK: Not up to you, my dear, up to our lovely reviewers. And for our disclaimer today, we can thank the lovely BlackRoses, sorry I didn't put your full penname, but HEY!  
Touya: ... I'm not sure I approve of this.  
Jin: I DO! (grabs Touya, dashes off)  
HK: Oh yes, and one more thing! Other than my MASTERPIECE Shinnychan (different fandom, good times) this has THE MOST REVIEWS I HAVE EVER GOT. By far. Hardly any of my other stories go above ten. And the ones that do go as far as 25. So YEAH! Review this story! Shinnychan has 132 and is complete, so lets try and beat that!  
Youko: HK, this story could well have 132 CHAPTERS with how you've been writing.  
HK: ... true. Tell me if you think this is getting too big!  
Shishi: She just wants reviews.  
HK: (grin) LOTS of reviews. I love you all? Oh yes, and I did notice no one mention the double spacing... PLEASE tell me if you think it's an improvement, otherwise after this chapter I'm not doing it. It means a whole lot of reformatting, and tends to aggravate me. So yeah! If you want it to stay, click the creepy button!

Disclaimer: Touya+Jin: (wearing mini skirts... and nothing else)  
Jin: (HUGE grin) I like this girl!  
Touya: (neon red) I don't...  
Jin: (gropes him) aww, don't be like that...  
Touya: (squeaks, glowing red)  
Jin: ... cool. Didn't know he did that! HK doesn't own us, or those Harry Potter guys, but maybe she should... this is fun!

WARNINGS!! Uh, language, violence, crazy people... Youko... HK making up a completely random chapter with no real purpose... which happens a lot... Basically this is a FILLER. That means (dramatic gasp) there could be PLOT on the horizon!

As usual, lunch was a fairly quick affair (because HK wanted to move on to something else...), as Hana couldn't eat most human food, Karasu didn't eat at random intervals because he was bored, Youko could use photosynthesis for no adequately explored reason, Suzuka was addicted to ice cream, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy bickering like a married couple about whether Botan would make a sexy punk to eat. Those who actually bothered to eat, and weren't completely distracted by the spectacle before them finished fairly quickly because Kuwabara and Yusuke started throwing each other into tables. Dumbledore called an early halt to lunch, hurrying the students out into the grounds for the remainder of the lunch hour, asking Kurama and Touya to restrain the two fighters before they damaged more school property. Thus the group was shepherded outside, where they heard some rather grim news. Apparently Umbridge hadn't been too put out by their behaviour in class yesterday, as Fred and George, who had her after them, informed the group that she was indeed an interfering nosey old bat, and was forcing them onto the same, boring course. This was grim for Harry, Ron and Hermione, as they had gotten used to some rather more exciting tutors in that class, but Shishi accidentally came up with a rather brilliant idea.

"If you're so worried about defending yourselves, why don't you ask Yusuke to spar with you instead of learning all that useless 'theory'?" Okay, it may not have been the idea they ended up using, but it did succeed in giving Kurama and Hermione a rather brilliant idea. An exchanged glance told them they were both on the same page, and Kurama turned to his demonic cohorts, a flash of excitement in his eyes.

"Do you think we could organise a class of our own?"

"A group maybe," Hermione added, practically glowing with the geniusness of her own idea. Kuwabara, being Kuwabara, looked between them, completely confused (he's only just stopped fighting with Yusuke, and thus has NO IDEA what is going on).

"A group for what?" Touya frowned thoughtfully, as HE had been following the wordless conversation (because he is magical like that...).

"Perhaps... Dumbledore might not like it too much. It could get destructive." Shishi raised an eyebrow, looking between the three.

"You do know I didn't mean it seriously, right?" Suzuka patted Shishi on the shoulder, just a little exasperated with his companion.

"I'm sure they've come up with something better, Shishi, right Kurama?" Kurama nodded, almost beaming his excitement at his brilliant idea. This could be explained by what he had for breakfast (coffee, coffee, and some cereal laced with coffee), as he was normally fairly stoic.

"Yes, thank you Suzuka. After all, since we've been brought here to learn their techniques and ways of life, it would be rather rude not the teach them some of our own... and Defence Against the Dark Arts is rather a speciality, wouldn't you say?" Jin grinned, lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Ah, I'd say offence would be more our thing, yeah!" Harry and Ron exchanged thoughtful looks, and Draco shrugged, not sure what to do in this conversation. As a Slytherin, he probably should have been disagreeing. As a Malfoy, he should have been supporting Umbridge. As a probable future Death Eater... he shouldn't be talking to these people. But as himself, as Draco, he had to admit he was pretty damn interested in what they were talking about.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Youko grinned, spreading his arms wide and beaming down at the boy.

"Why Draco! Isn't it obvious? Sounds like my dear little counterpart over there would like to test your magic against our talents!" Karasu looked intrigued, and Hana bounced on the spot, clapping her hands.

"This is gonna be so FUN!" Touya frowned, breaking in as the voice of reason, because someone had to.

"But where? This idea could be dangerous, and I don't think the big boys in Reikai would be too impressed if someone got hurt." Kurama frowned, then sighed, shaking his head.

"I suppose... it might not be such a great idea." Hermione sighed as well, downhearted by the revelation that the new brilliant plan might not work, and banished the idea to the back of her mind... where seeds began to grow. (Can you tell what those seeds will become?)

Duo+Voldemort: (nuzzling up to Heero, Voldy is... purring?)  
Heero: (bound, gagged, dressed in a poufy pink ballet dress, has a lot of (BADLY DONE) make up on his face, VERY ANGRY)  
Kuwabara: Eh heh... eh heh... I'll just be hiding over here... (tries to sneak away)  
Duo+Voldemort: (heads snap around, eyes narrow at Kuwabara)  
Duo: He disturbed Pooky!  
Heero: (MASSIVE sweatdrop)  
Voldemort: GET HIM!  
Duo+ Voldemort: (pounce on Kuwabara, wrestling him to the ground and into an oversized baby costume, complete with bib) (satisfied nods)  
Duo: (look of terror) WE LEFT POOKY ALL ALONE!! (dashes over to Heero, glomps him) Did you miss me?  
Heero: (bites through his gag) NO!  
Duo: (teary eyes) Voldy-chaaan, Pooky is being mean to me!  
Voldemort: (drags Kuwabara back over to Heero, he is tied up too) Bad Pooky! (slaps duct tape over Heero's mouth)  
Duo: (mesmerized by duct tape) Shiiiiiiiny....  
Heero: (sweatdrop)  
Kuwabara: HK is having WAY too much fun writing this! Just review already and get us out of this!  
(in the background, Heero is leaning away desperately as Voldy tries to braid pretty pink bows into his hair, Duo is drawing smiley faces on the duct tape)  
Heero: MWA MWA MWA MWA MWAAAAAH! (means: OMAE O KOROSU DUO!!!) (English means: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DUO!!!)


	45. Defence Against The Umbridge

HK: OKAY! I'm a little late today, but I didn't want to post until I got the next chapter finished! I have set a NEW REGIME, I forced myself to type a 2 000 word chapter for you all... this is an attempt to make my chapters LONGER, as I have noticed that I do tend to slip towards the short if I run out of ideas. So! From now on, things may get a little random as I try to write at least 2000 GOOD QUALITY words before I go to bed, or at least until I have a shining ending point.  
Youko: In other news, HK is now DEAD.  
HK: yes. I have just had a FOUR DAY weekend, which was FUN, but now I have to go back to school and catch up on what I missed, what with play practice last week.  
Shishi: Should have done it sooner.  
HK: I tried. My stupid asshole Careers teacher told me to come see him on the days for what I missed, and I DID, I got in TROUBLE from the other singers for wandering off all the time, and he WASN'T THERE. GRRRR.  
Youko: Down girl.  
HK: Okay, okay, I'm good.... updates may slow down this week as I have to go to school again, and WILL NOT EXIST next weekend, from Thursday to at least Monday, as I and going to be at Anime North, quite possibly killing myself slowly. If anyone else is going, I'm probably gonna put my penname on my name tag, so just come say HI!  
Youko: She's almost as friendly in person as on the internet!  
Shishi: (mutters) And scary...  
HK: I am NOT scary! ... unless I want to be. NOW, I will either be updating every day, or after I get FOUR REVIEWS, because I love reviews, they make my hair shiny...  
Youko: They do, she glows in the dark when she reads them...  
HK: Do not! And our disclaimer for the day comes from the fantastic Angelica!  
ENTIRE male CAST of YYH: WHY US!!  
HK: because she left no name! Therefore!

Disclaimer: ENTIRE male CAST of YYH: (wearing Hello Kitty costumes)  
Koenma: Geez... I was hoping to be left alone for these!  
Youko: (pets ear of Hello Kitty costume) Not likely!  
Yomi: WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!  
Sensui: ... Plus one reason to kill the human race.  
Itsuki: ... (Thinking) Sensui looks so cute in this adorable costume... maybe I should... (GROPE)  
Mitarai: Uh... Um... HK DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING SHE USES IN THE FIC!

WARNINGS!! As always, language, shonen ai, bad people, randomness, a LOT of boys in Hello Kitty costumes, and plus one VERY OOC Hiei. Because someone complained there was not enough Hiei.  
HK: and they were right!  
Hiei: dammit.

It seemed rumour was right, as Umbridge did no more than twitch as Hana, Youko and the demons walked into her classroom again after lunch. Taking their seats, Kurama hurried over to Hana, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Please be good today... I don't want any more trouble." Hana pouted, but nodded, leaning back in her seat.

"Okay, Kurama-chan..." During the first part of the lesson, Umbridge began to do what she had apparently forgotten to do the previous day, explaining why all the other teachers they ever had were wrong, and why the ministry WANTED them to learn in a lame way. Since they had never been to the school before this year, the demons sitting in the back of the class soon became rather bored. After a while, Shishi slumped forward in his seat, poking Kurama, who was in front of him.

"Kurama..." Kurama half turned, not as annoyed as he could have been as he too was fast losing interest.

"What?" Shishi blew his bangs off his face, stretching an arm out to dangle off the edge of the desk.

"Is there any reason at all we should be listening to this?" Kurama seemed to think about this for a while, then sighed, brushing his hair back off his face.

"Not really..." Beside him, Hiei appeared to have been growing bored as well, and turned to face Suzuka, who was playing with Shishi's hair. When Hiei raised an eyebrow at him, the blonde shrugged, indicating that he would probably keep going until Shishi noticed. Shishi himself had groaned loudly as Kurama confirmed his suspicions that they really had nothing to do at that point in time. Beside Shishi, Touya turned, a little annoyed at his... previous activities, which shall NOT be discussed here, except to say that they involved ice cream, cherries, and a large amount of chocolate sauce (they're making sundaes, you pervs! XD) being interrupted.

"So what would you like to talk about, Shishi, or can you survive being quiet for a while?" Jin chuckled, ruffling his ice demon's hair and putting the final cherry on a newly completed sundae.

"Ah, calm down love, the man's bored! Have an ice cream." He proffered the sundae to Shishi, who gladly reached out to take it, only to have it be stolen by Suzuka and his ice cream addiction. Pouting (ADORABLY) over the loss of his ice cream, Shishi instead turned to Kurama, who appeared to be trying not to laugh. His slightly distraught expression was replaced by a surprised one, however, when Kurama's eyes briefly flashed gold, and his hair grew wild for a second. Hiei, the only other person to be looking at Kurama at that time, also looked surprised, though Shishi, as always, found his voice first.

"What the hell was that?!" Kurama blinked, shaking his head as his eyes turned back to their usual emerald green, and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry... ever since the Dark Tournament, once a month I've been feeling closer to Youko. It's a little odd when he's not in here, but I feel like I'm... transforming into him, I guess?" Shishi and Suzuka exchanged a long, slow look, which Shishi then turned to exchange with Touya as Suzuka cleared his throat, coming up with an explanation.

"It, uh, could be some kind of side effect of the juice I gave you... I did warn you I didn't know what would happen." Hiei looked a little alarmed at the idea that Kurama had taken something with no idea what it could do to him, and Shishi turned back, having been slightly disappointed by Jin and Touya as they had run out of ice cream, and were instead making shrinky dinks (do NOT ask me how). Kurama seemed to consider this for a while, before nodding slowly.

"I suppose... but it doesn't seem to have any completely regular pattern. I've tried timing it by days and around the moon, but nothing seems to work." Suzuka, always ready to tackle a new mental puzzle involving one of his toys, nodded as well, frowning thoughtfully.

"If it was following lunar cycles it would make more sense... half demons usually feel their demonic side more on the full moon, where the human legend of werewolves started, and the plant I gave you only blooms on the new moon... is there anything else that tends to go along with the cycles?" Kurama thought about this, and blushed lightly.

"Well... at around the same time... I start acting a little more like him I guess..." Shishi raised an appraising eyebrow, causing Kurama's blush to darken and Hiei to growl low in his throat. That in turn made Shishi give him a very strange look, and Kurama, glad to have the attention off him, continued in a lower voice, leaning forward conspiratorially. "Also... I've noticed I'm more emotionally fragile at those times. I get angry easier, sometimes for no reason..." Suzuka seemed to consider this, then nodded, causing Shishi and Hiei to turn back from their staring/growling/making weird faces contest to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Well, it could be the demonic aura from you fusion wearing down at the human energy in your body... demons do react a lot easier to provocation, and since your demon side is Youko..." He trailed off, and Shishi snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Sounds to me more like you've got a bit of demonic PMS going on there." Kurama flushed, Hiei glared, Suzuka looked like he had just seen the light, and across the aisle, Touya had a minor choking fit. Jin slapped his icy lover on the back a few times to try and relieve the coughing, before turning to give Shishi and exasperated look.

"What did ya go and do this time? He's not breathin'!" Shishi rolled his eyes, muttering about 'damn shy innocents', and how 'DEMONS shouldn't act like school girls', but was smacked upside the back of the head by Suzuka, who really didn't think Shishi had the right to any such sass when his hair was currently up in an assortment of braids, bows, and brightly coloured hearts and flowers. Of course, it was at that point that Shishi noticed the change in his hairstyle, and possibly the only thing that kept him from flipping and killing people was Hiei's sudden, VERY pertinent question.

"Does that mean Kurama could transform into another Youko?" There was a pause as this sank in, and even Shishi forgot his anger as the image of having two Youkos swam through his head. Touya had managed to stop coughing, only to freeze at the clear image of impending doom, making Jin worry about him again. After a while, Suzuka shook his head, smirking.

"Nah, the universe would explode." Shishi snorted, nodding his agreement.

"The human, spirit and demon worlds together can hardly handle one Youko. Two would probably split the atom or something." Touya rolled his eyes, released from his shock, and reached across the divider to give Shishi a smack upside the head.

"The humans already managed that, Shishi. They called it the 'atom bomb' or something..." Shishi raised an eyebrow at his companion momentarily, then snorted again, this time disparagingly and shook his head.

"Unoriginal name for it." Touya rolled his eyes, turning back to Jin as the wind master put the finishing touches on a rather large bowl of pudding, filled with pop rocks, sherbets, and other sweet goods by sprinkling pixie stix over the top. While the ice demon was staring in awe at this creation of incredible, tooth rotting, hyperness inducing pile of unhealthy, turn your eyeballs to molten sludge, mound of sugar, Jin grinned proudly, sticking a spoon into it.

"Can't wait to try me some o' this little beauty!" Touya's eyes went VERY wide at the thought of what would happen if the already hyper leprechaun was allowed to consume this masterpiece of all things candy, and he hurriedly grabbed the bowl, trying to wrestle it away from his partner. A little surprised at his mate's reaction, Jin automatically tugged back, causing them to lose control of the bowl, sending it flying into the air on the blast of wind Jin had originally sent to stabilise it. Shishi, Suzuka, Hiei and Kurama turned from their new whispered discussion about how many small furry pink things were killed to make Umbridge's sweater to watch in over dramatic horror as the bowl flew into the air, mysteriously going completely unnoticed by the rest of their classmates as they were busy bickering with each other about things that were relevant to JK Rowling's plot at least, if not HK's. The bowl and it's contents completed, one, two lazy loops, magically not spilling as much as a drop of powered pixie before falling, with a kind of ominous certainty, straight onto Hiei. The thief had been about to say something along the lines of 'oh god no, I'm REALLY going to kill her this time!' as the bowl fell, and so a large part of it slid straight down his throat. Kurama patted the smaller boy on the back hurriedly as those parts of his face not covered by pudding, unidentifiable gloop or gummy worms turned purple as the thief choked, and Hiei slumped forward, coughing and heaving until at last, with a disgusting wet smack, a gummy worm that had lodged itself in his throat fell out onto Shishi's desk. Shishi sat up straight, giving the offending piece of candy a flat, sickened look, before flatly stating the thoughts of everyone who had witnessed the event.

"Ew." Touya and Jin were still looking completely horrified as the bowl itself finally fell, landing on the back of Hiei's goop coated hair with a squelch. The fire demon froze for a second, and the Dark Tournament boys began backing away, Jin and Touya seriously considering running for their lives as Hiei slowly and deliberately removed the bowl from his head. Kurama, slightly less afraid for his life than the others, hastily pulled a few paper towels out of his ass (my way of saying out of nowhere whatsoever... why would Kurama be carrying towels?), and began to cautiously clean the globs of pudding, squelch, and candy from his smaller friend. Oblivious to this, Hiei turned on Touya and Jin, the look in his eyes promising manic, painful and quite probably sword inflicted burning death on the two demons, causing them to scooch away even further. Then, so suddenly the universe seemed to twang in confusion, his expression changed from one of devastation, mutilation and death to quite possibly the happiest smile Hiei had ever smiled. It wouldn't have looked out of place on the face of, say, Botan, or possibly a fan girl well supplied with pocky, yaoi and plushies. Aka, a completely un-Hiei expression, almost more terrifying than the one that came before it.

"That was AWESOME!" Even Hiei's voice was completely different, making Kurama pause in the cleaning of the demon in order to stare at what could not possibly be Hiei, but must instead be some cleverly disguised girl scout who had forgotten to change her voice. After a brief, frozen moment, Jin cleared his throat, unsure why he wasn't currently running for his life.

"Uh, thanks?" Hiei beamed, that expression alone making Shishi hide behind Suzuka, muttering something about fluffy bunnies and kittens.

"You're WELCOME! Wow, you guys are so NICE!" After a moment, Kurama managed to draw himself back under control, putting a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Uh... Hiei? Are you feeling okay?" Hiei turned his happy grin on him, looking like something that wouldn't be out of place in Lucky Star.

"I feel fine! How are you, Kurama!" Kurama twitched slightly, but was interrupted when Umbridge's furious raised voice of death finally managed to penetrate the back of the classroom, putting the impending apocalypse of a cheerful Hiei on hold as the group was snapped back to real life.

"No mister Potter, I have had it! You will be serving detention with me tonight, after classes, and I will hear no more argument!" An all too familiar female voice piped above the other muttered dissents, sounding petulant.

"Don't be stupid, we already told you he was telling the truth!"

"You as well we be serving detention with me tonight, miss Hana, and I would remind you to KEEP YOUR SEAT in my class! And you, mister Youko, before you even let that thought out of your mouth! I will see the three of you for detention TONIGHT, or there will be trouble!" With that, the poufy pink lady Suzuka was coming to privately fear almost as much as the girl guide leader of the last story (NO ONE should wear that much pink, or try to be THAT friendly) swept out just as the bell rang, dismissing slightly mutinous students out into class. Kurama got the distinct impression he would be having to deal with Youko in a mood for his next class, and could only hope that this unnaturally cheerful and possibly hyper Hiei would be enough to dissuade the King of Thieves.

Kuwabara: That was a long one...  
Voldemort: (trying to spoon feed him) Now now... come one, who's a good baby...  
Kuwabara: Back off me, ya creep!  
Voldemort: (bops him on the nose with a spoon) Bad baby! Now come on, eat your nice pudding...  
Kuwabara: (looks at what appears to be dog food, turns green) No way...  
Voldemort: (pouts) Duo-chaan!  
Duo: (looks up from braiding Heero's hair) Huh?  
Voldemort: Baby won't eat his food!  
Duo: Oh dear, how sad... (evil grin)  
Kuwabara: (tries to shuffle away) Oh no, you're not hyper at all you faker!  
Heero: (head snaps around, gives Duo the EVIL EYE)  
Duo: (smirk) Of course not... I've been fine for a while now... I just didn't want to let Hee-chan know...  
Heero: (frozen for a moment, FREAKS OUT, rocking back and forth, trying to break free)  
Duo: (smirk, pats Heero's cheek) Now now Hee-chan, calm down... it could be worse you know, I could be giving you... WHIPPED CREAM.  
Heero: (eyes widen to twice the size of his head, thrashes wildly)  
Duo: (holds him down, smirking wider) Be good, Hee-chan... the reviewers decided you get to stay down here and play with us! Isn't that nice...  
Heero: (shakes head wildly, no longer struggling)  
Duo: (evil laugh) Don't forget to review, boys and girls! Don't let what happened to Hee-chan happen to you!  
Heero: (pales)  
Kuwabara: Uh... tell HK if you like the new longer chapters, and this will be the LAST double spaced chapter unless SOMEONE says SOMETHING... oh yeah, and GET ME OUT OF HERE!!  
Voldemort: Now now, baby! Don't yell at people!


	46. Potions

HK: YAY I has my FOUR reviews! Sorry I has not replied fallen-fire-demon, but it is LATE and my mommy is YELLING at me to get my lazy butt to bed... but since I probably won't be able to post for a while anyway... damn slow internets... here you go! I just realised I only have to go to school for three days this week. :) My friend has it better, she's going to the zoo tomorrow so she only has 2...  
Youko: Aww, poor HK-chan...  
HK: Aww, shut up. Anyway! Thank you Charmane for telling me to keep double spacing, at least SOMEBODY gave me feedback!  
Shishi: You have TWO people who review this thing.  
HK: (tears) Yes, I know, it's so sad... but now I find my FALLEN-FIRE-DEMON! I missed you my LOVE!  
Youko: Says the girl who vanished for a YEAR?  
HK: (Ms. Technicality) Seven months.  
Shishi: Whatever!  
HK: Anyway, this chappy may be a little short, but the next one is LONG. :)  
Shishi: AKA 300 words over 2000.  
HK: Ain't it great! They're normally all a bit longer anyway after I do all this stuff, but hey! And now, moving on... our disclaimer today will be from the lovely DarksAngelOfTheNight, my partner in insanity!  
Hiei: I get the feeling I'm going to hate this one.  
Youko: (grins) I like it.  
Kurama: (rolls eyes) You would.  
HK: I'm not even sure this is a disclaimer, since we kinda have a mini thing going off of it... but what the hey! Oh yes, and I CAN appear in the disclaimers as can anyone else you can think of (preferably from YYH, but I DO allow cameos) and I am DOWN TO THE LAST DISCLAIMER (gasp!) So please review and give me some more!

Disclaimer: Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama+ Shishi: (in itsy bitsy teeny wheeny yellow polka dot bikinis from Walmart)  
Hiei: (twitch) I hate my life.  
Shishi: (glances at Kuwabara, starts screaming) OH GODS MY EYES THEY BURN! THEY BUUUUURN!!!  
Kurama: (sweatdrop) ah... HK doesn't own YYH, Harry Potter, or any bikinis... these were shoplifted.  
Kuwabara: (to Shishi) WHAT! What's wrong with my MANLY BODY!!  
Shishi: (crying) PLEASE GOD MAKE IT STOP!!  
Youko: OKAY! (runs in, grabs Shishi, runs out)  
Hiei: ... I give up.

WARNINGS!! Crazy people, potions, and demented Hiei, language, death plots, Youko, Karasu, Snape, Harry's mother...  
Harry Potter: THAT IS A LIE!

The next class the group had was the big P, Potions. As Kurama had predicted, Youko was in a reasonably foul mood about their previous class.

"How dare that witch sentence ME to her 'detention'?! ME?! Why, I should set a demon plant in her bed to devour her as she sleeps!" Karasu, who was next to Youko in the line up for Potions (Snape was LATE), half turned, raising an eyebrow interestedly.

"What kind of plant?" Barely pausing to glance at the crow, Youko continued his rant, pacing up and down on the spot.

"A VAMPIRE plant! Serve her right for annoying Hana as well..." Karasu smiled politely behind his mask, secretly enjoying himself.

"Like the one your other self killed me with, Youko?" Youko nodded ferverntly, not really paying attention to life at that particular moment.

"Exactly! It would serve that bitch right!" He paused, realising what he had said, and glanced at Karasu. "Uh... sorry?" Karasu shrugged, not particularly bothered by the reference to his death.

"No problem." Behind them, Harry and Ron were watching Hana with interest. Apparently being underground and the fumes emanating from the potions classroom was giving her a temporary 'night', and since she still hadn't had a chance to feed, her eyes were flashing from blue grey to silver every so often, and she was rocking back and forth, muttering jibberish in a variety of ancient languages. Also her outline seemed to blur at random intervals as for approximately one muscle spasm she began moving faster than human eyes could follow. Shishi, who was also watching and occasionally translating any words he could understand out of her odd tirade, was starting to get a little worried, while also wondering what else would happen once they actually entered the classroom, and how many other stages of vampiric insanity stood between the Hana he knew, and the feral vampire legends. Behind him in the line up, Suzuka, Kurama and Touya were much more interested in trying to restrain Hiei, who was giggling manically from halfway up the wall, skipping across solid stones and singing about fairy dust and cupcakes. Not quite paying attention to the drama unfolding before them, Jin, Yusuke and Kuwabara were contentedly teasing Draco about anything and everything from puberty to hair colour. Draco himself didn't really have much of a defence to any of this, having never experienced teasing before, so he just kind of took it, occasionally shouting a denial when they got really farfetched, up until Snape arrived, snuffling into a lacy embroidered pink handkerchief.

"Damn colds..." Hastily stuffing the hanky into a pocket before passing Harry, Snape swept down the line to open the door to the dungeon room. He was about to sweep straight into the room, when a large cloud of foul smelling greenish smoke billowed out, causing him to almost choke, diving back out of range. Noticing that the students were now staring at him, Snape cleared his throat, stood tall, swept dust off his robes and banished the smoke with his wand, gesturing the students through into the room. Once inside, the students paired up at cauldrons as Snape swept in past them, waving his wand at the board to make words appear. "Good evening, fifth years, I trust you will at least attempt to NOT fail hopelessly in my class this year, as I will accept no student into my sixth or seventh year classes with any grade less than Outstanding." He continued to rant, but Kurama wasn't really listening, as he was trying to keep the hyperactive Hiei under control. Karasu, who was at the cauldron beside Kurama, watched with interest as the human fox put a hand across Hiei's mouth in an effort to silence the thief, only to have it licked. Beside Karasu, Draco glanced over, mildly worried as Snape shot the pair a death glare. It had less than no affect on Hiei though, but after a while, thanks to much bribery and persuasion by Kurama, he at least agreed to be quiet, contently playing with something small and shiny hurriedly dragged from Youko's stash. Apparently the demon fox had an affinity for shiny objects that Hiei now shared. After a while, Snape assigned them a potion to brew, and left them to it, skulking around the room as though waiting for someone to make a mistake. Draco, somewhat creeped out by his partner, decided it would be better if he just got on with brewing the potion, and began to prepare the long, complicated list of ingredients. Karasu himself was much more interested in watching Kurama, who was actually ignoring what he was meant to be doing for the first time in a long time, in favour of trying to calm down Hiei, who had broken the shiny thing, and looked about to burst into tears.

"Hiei... calm down... it's alright, we can fix it... look, why don't you just sit here, and I'll mend it..." Pouting like a little kid, Hiei sat on one of the stools, kicking his legs back and forth like a petulant child. Behind him, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying their very hardest not to laugh at Hiei's uncharacteristic behaviour, and had a small video camera out and trained on him. Why it wasn't breaking down under Hogwarts magical field, no one but they knew... and odds were pretty good they had no idea either. After a while, Kurama gave up on trying to mend the shiny thing, which didn't appear to have any function, purpose or workings, and instead began to work on the potion, cutting separating and putting ingredients in the cauldron to simmer. Being Kurama, he soon had a few of the plants cutting themselves or each other. Hiei had completely forgotten about his shiny thing by now, and was instead looking in awe as snurflug plants started shredding themselves, and tossing each other into the cauldron. Another plant was wielding a large knife, and cutting bulbs. Hiei leaned closer, fascinated, and reached out to touch it... Kurama noticed just in time, catching Hiei's hand just before he got his fingers cut off, looking rather frantic. "Hiei! Please, I really don't know why you're like this!" On the other side of the room, Touya and Jin exchanged looks. Hiei himself pouted, staring up at Kurama with huge shiny eyes.

"But Kurama-chaaan! I wanna play with it!" Kurama twitched, very nearly giving in, then sighed, releasing Hiei's hand and talking to him like a small child.

"You can't play with it, Hiei, but would you like to help me instead?" Hiei thought about this for a while, then nodded, grinning.

"OKAY!" Kurama flinched as Snape turned to raise a scathing eyebrow at him, and nodded, putting a hand on Hiei's shoulders.

"Okay. This is what I need you to do. You see this beaker here?" Hiei nodded, eyes fixed on a large bubbling beaker of acidic... stuff.

"Yep." Kurama couldn't resist a smile, handing the beaker to the VERY OOC thief.

"I need you to pour this into the cauldron, SLOWLY," he nearly shouted as Hiei all but upended the beaker into the cauldron. Across the classroom, Youko chuckled to himself as he watched Kurama trying to deal with the suddenly childish fire demon. His good mood had been restored by Hiei's behaviour, and currently he was helping a spasmodically twitching Hana brew their own potion. The vampire had calmed down slightly as Snape banished the fumes, but her eyes still flickered silver occasionally, showing she would probably need to feed soon. For now though, Youko was more interested in his red haired other half's problems than his own, carelessly throwing an armful of small wriggling things into the cauldron.

"Who'd have thought Hiei could get hyper?" Hana nodded, smirking as she ground some leaves in a pot, occasional spurts of vampiric strength making the pestle groan.

"Who'd have thought we wouldn't be the ones to do it." Youko acknowledged the point, chuckling, and "True... we were more busy trying to thwart him though." Hana laughed, adding a few beetles to the sludge she was creating.

"Points to Jin and Touya." Youko grinned, raising a lurid eyebrow at Snape as he passed, upending the same bottle of bubbling stuff that Hiei had been trying to add to Kurama's potion over their cauldron.

"Yeah..." they soon found out why you poured the acidic stuff slowly, as the potion exploded, drenching the passing potions master in scalding liquid, and raining from the ceiling. There was maybe half a second's silence before Snape screamed like a banshee, clawing at the stuff on his face as it began to his and smoke, raising large, purple welts. The normally controlled bat like teacher fled the room, howling all the way out of the dungeons, and hearing distance. The dungeon he left behind him was unusually quiet for a moment, then someone at the back of the room snickered.

"Wow, it wasn't Neville that time."

Duo: (has Heero in a baby bed, rocking it back and forth) Hush little Heero, go to sleep...  
Heero: (eats through his duct tape gag) DAMMIT I'M NOT A BABY!  
Kuwabara: (spits out pacifier) That's what I've been trying to say!  
Voldemort: (pouts) Bad baby, stop spitting out your pacifier... OR I'LL CRUCIO YOU TO WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE!!  
(cricket, cricket)  
Duo: Uh, I think he's going back to normal! Oh yes, and fallen-fire-demon, Hee-chan and I are from Gundam Wing.  
Heero: (pulls a gun from somewhere at the word 'gundam') OMAE O KOROSU!  
Duo: (rolls his eyes) Heero, I OWN a gundam.  
Heero: ... Hn. (thinking) riiiiiight.... stupid automatic reaction.  
Voldemort: (suddenly chirpy, with long blonde hair pulled into pigtails) Don't forget to review.... OR I'LL SEND DEMENTORS TO YOUR PLACE OF DWELLING MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kuwabara: ... yeah, he's lost it.


	47. mad vampires are bad

HK: Okay guys, sorry I vanished again, don't worry, it wasn't forever...  
Youko: This time.  
HK: Shut up. Anyway, I've been having a hectic few weeks... first, as I told you, there was Anime North...  
Shishi: During which she screamed herself hoarse.  
HK: (proud grin) Three hours of free hugs straight! And THEN I went back again! So if you were at the convention on the Saturday I probably hugged you...  
Youko: And if you were dressed as Reno, Haku or Neji on any of the days she hugged you anyway... but why did you let me get away?  
HK: (pouty face) Sorry! I only got a glimpse! But yes, there was a Youko cosplayer at the con... and next year Imma die my hair purple and shame Shishi's name...  
Shishi: Oh dear god...  
HK: If you're lucky I won't Lolita you. BUT! If you were at AN in Toronto, message me! We probably talked, if only briefly as I tried to sell you a free hug...  
Youko: 'To bring peace to the middle East'.  
HK: Yup. BUT! After AN, it was my BFFLY Three-Foot-Itachi's SWEET SIXTEEN BIRTHDAY, so I was kinda DEAD and didn't publish...  
Shishi: And NOW she finally realises that English project she's been sitting on for 5 months is due NEXT WEEK.  
HK: HEY! I'm working on it!  
Youko: VERY slowly.  
HK: Because I'm doing this! If I fail my English class I blame all of you! No, not really, but this could be the last update for a little while... I'm having a little trouble keeping going... Oh, and we're going to skip a few disclaimers to do one now, because the timing and situation are PERFECT...  
Kurama: (sigh) At least you have the source this time...  
Hiei: (looking through script for Romeo and Juliet) WHAT THE HELL.  
HK: Indeed. Credit to Charmane, perfect timing love, we're almost finished that unit! SO! (whips out Romeo and Juliet text book) To work! Oh, and I wasn't sure what part to use, since I decided to throw some good stuff in before work... so I shut my eyes and guessed! LOVE SONNET TIME BITCHES!

Disclaimer: Kurama (dressed as Romeo) + Hiei (dressed as Juliet, on a balcony)  
Kurama: Ahem... but soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is-  
Hiei: (blushing) GOING TO SERIOUSLY KILL HK THIS TIME!  
Kurama: (coughs) anyway... Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon-  
Hiei: Why. Are those retarded FANGIRLS on it?!  
Kurama: Be quiet! Some respect!  
Hiei: For WHAT?!  
Kurama: ONE OF THE GREATEST LOVE SCENES IN HISTORY!!  
Hiei: ... fine... so long as I don't have to read this...  
Kurama: (coughcough) And kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
Hiei: I hate my life... Noble gentles, listen well. The story that in these... internet pages... lie contains much, but none of which, as YuYuHakusho or Harry Potter belong to author of this tale... HK owns nothing.  
Kurama: Was that so bad?  
Hiei: YES!

WARNINGS!! Crack. If you hadn't figure that out yet... also yaoi, fangirlism, and a deranged vampire gone crazy.

Dinner was a short event that night, as Youko, Harry and Hana were discussing what their punishment was likely to be. By the end of the meal, Hiei was starting to calm down and return to normal, much to the disappointment of Yusuke, who still had another two hours on his video tape. At the end of the meal, Kurama decided he should take Hiei back to bed (how he was going to manage this, since Hiei is in SLYTHERIN, no one knew), and after yelling at Youko for the obscene comment, he led the still slightly dazed thief from the hall. Karasu, Shishi and the others said their goodnights as well, wishing the trio good luck in their detention, and telling them not to let that old bat get them down. So it was in a vaguely ominous, but optimistic frame of mind that Harry knocked on Umbridge's door, Hana and Youko waiting behind him. Hana's twitching had mostly dulled down, but Youko was still watching her carefully for any sign of demonic transformation. Inside, the three were mildly disgusted to find that Umbridge had painted the walls of her office lurid pink, and covered them with plates of kittens. Youko stared in shocked trauma around at the walls as Harry walked up to the professor, trying not to show his own disgust.

"What do you want us to do, Professor?" Umbridge smiled slightly creepily at them, gesturing to the three tables in front of her desk, each with a sheet of paper in front of them.

"You're all going to be writing some lines for me today. I have special quills for you all..." Youko frowned, getting over the terrible decor to glance out the window at the sun hanging low in the sky.

"For how long?" Umbridge's creepy smile took a turn for the disturbing as she withdrew three large black quills from her desk.

"Well, let's say until the message sinks in. Mister Potter, I would like you and Miss Hana to write 'I must not tell lies'." Harry nodded mutely, taking a quill and shunting Hana lightly into a seat, as she seemed uninclined to move on her own. Youko raised an eyebrow, lounging insolently in his own chair beside Hana.

"And what about me?" Umbridge's smile was now decidedly disturbing, almost on par with her fluffy pink sweater and taste in decoration.

"Why Mister Youko, I would like you to write 'I will respect my superiors'." Youko sighed condescendingly, leaning forward to snatch the final quill from her grasp.

"Yes, but here we run into a problem. According to MY opinion, I do respect my superiors. I just don't think of you as one of them, so there really isn't a point to this." Harry muttered something along the same lines, and Hana giggled, seeming for a moment like her normal self. Umbridge drew herself up, narrowing her eyes at the demon.

"If you continue to disrespect me, your punishment will only get worse." Youko sighed, brushing long hair out of his face.

"All I'm asking is that you rephrase it. Something like 'I will respect professors at Hogwarts'?" Harry rolled his eyes, smirking, and Hana covered her mouth to hold back another giggle. Umbridge gave Youko another blood chilling little smile, and nodded stiffly.

"Very well, Mister Youko. As you prefer." Youko gave her a mocking little nod back, turning to his page at about the same time Harry noticed something rather important.

"You didn't give us any ink." Again, the blood chilling smile, and the slightly too cheerful trill as Umbridge seated herself behind her desk.

"You won't be needing ink, Mister Potter... they are special quills, after all." Harry blinked, then shrugged, glancing at the others and leaning over to write on his page. Youko and Hana noticed Umbridge watching him very closely, but didn't know why until a moment later, when Hana's mouth dropped open, her eyes flashing silver as a low keening noise came from her throat. Harry paused, staring in shock at the quill, which seemed to be writing in his own blood. He looked up at Umbridge incredulously as Hana began to shiver violently, eyes fixed on Harry's parchment.

"What..." Umbridge cocked her head, a falsely innocent little smile playing across her lips.

"Is something the matter dear?" Harry paused for a moment, then drew himself up, forcing his reaction not to show.

"Not at all." He leaned back over his page as Umbridge turned her sugary smile on the demons, a hint of an inner, evil glee peeking through.

"You aren't writing, dears..." Narrowing his eyes at the teacher, Youko bent over his own page. Apparently the woman was unaware that Youko had gone through much worse in his time, and could in fact completely stop any pain from registering by manipulating his spirit energy. But where was the fun in that? Youko liked a little pain. It kept things interesting. He began to write, shutting his eyes to savour the faint stinging sensation as his flesh opened. Apparently Umbridge misunderstood the gesture, and thought he might actually be in pain from the odd little giggle that followed. The demon fox resisted the urge to laugh, focusing on his page and writing quickly. Harry was also focused on his work, occasionally letting out a little hiss of pain as the quill cut into him. In between them, Hana appeared to be the only one with a real problem. Had Youko thought to glance over, he would have noticed the danger signs, and may have been able to stop things before they went too far... he was busy though, enjoying his masochism, and missed it until it was too late. Hana's eyes were all but glowing silver now, flashing white every time one of the boys put quill to parchment, and she was shaking uncontrollably. After a moment, Umbridge looked up, smiling at her with that same, syrupy sadism.

"Why aren't you writing, dearie? You don't want me to keep you late, do you? I'm sure you have rather a lot of homework to do..." Hana's eyes flared white, but she shook herself, eyes fading almost back to blue grey as she slowly placed her quill to the parchment in front of her. She was halfway through her first letter when her eyes snapped back to silver so fast there was almost an audible twang, and she leaned forward slowly, eyes madly dashing between silver and white. Slowly, trembling slightly with the effort of maintaining control, she reached out her tongue and lapped up a drop of blood from the back of her hand. Youko glanced up then, curious as to how the others were taking their punishment, and, of course, to see if there was anything more interesting out the window, but when he saw Hana, he paused.

"Hana? Are you okay?" Umbridge's head snapped up from the paperwork she had been marking, and she narrowed her eyes at the silver haired demon.

"No talking! Just complete your lines quietly and there will be no trouble!" Youko was about to snap back, making Harry look up as well, when Hana threw her head back, body spasming. His attention switching off the teacher, the demon fox instead grabbed Hana, pulling her forward as Harry grabbed her other side.

"Hana! Are you alright?" A sense of impending doom looming over him, Youko looked up, past the fluffy pink woman rising in fury and out the window... just as the last of the sun sank below the horizon. The effect on Hana was immediate. She froze, and the boys released her, moving back a little as Umbridge moved around her desk, curious in spite herself. Suddenly Hana's head snapped up in a feral snarl, her eyes blood red from edge to edge, blackness colouring her hair from the roots down like a wave. Youko grabbed her again as Umbridge shrieked, almost toppling back over her desk as the creature that was formally Hana snapped and snarled at her, more beast than girl. Youko got to his feet with some difficulty, wrenching the twisting vampire in his arms off the ground and to the door, barely pausing to glare at Umbridge.

"Sorry about the detention, prof, but I'll be busy saving your life!" Hana growled, thrashing and trying to pull away, her fangs now almost 2 inches long, fingernails also growing rapidly into claws. It took all Youko's preternatural strength to pull her from the room, though after he managed to drag away from the more populated areas of the castle with relative ease. He burst through the door of a nearby classroom, throwing the hissing vampire on top of one of the desks. Hana paused, then turned to him, coiled almost to strike.

"Youko Kurama..." Her voice was almost snake like, like the voice of a demon possessed child in the horror movies Youko had so loved watching... it was more eerie now, coming from his friend.

"Calm down now Hana... I'm gonna give you some of my blood to drink and it'll all be okay." The girl seemed to consider this, leaning this way and that in a mix between a cat and a cobra, considering him from many angles. After an uncomfortable silence, she grinned, her fangs making the expression much less cheerful and much more unnerving than it normally was.

"Okay..." In a flash, she was on top of Youko, bending him backwards over a filing cabinet, her feet on either side of his waist and her teeth at his neck. Youko shut his eyes, waiting for the bite, and vaguely interested to know what Kurama had been talking about... after all, since when did Youko Kurama care who was on top? Then the door burst open, and Kurama ran in, leading Yusuke, Suzuka, and the rest of the group, all tensed for a fight.

"What's going on?"

"We sensed a huge burst of demon energy!"

"Youko? What are you doing?" Shishi elbowed his way to the front of the group, took in the whole situation and held out a hand.

"Youko! Don't let her bite you!" Youko jerked in mild surprise as Hana's fangs touched the skin of his throat, but he obediently threw her off, sending her tumbling across the room to land crouched on another desk, snarling at the new arrivals.

"Why not?" Shishi sighed in relief, and Suzuka stepped forward, keeping a wary eye on Hana.

"I don't know why, but Hana's vampire blood has overwhelmed her... she's almost a pure vampire now." Youko rolled his eyes, minorly annoyed at the intrusion.

"Yeah, so why can't I let her bite me?"

"If she drinks the blood of a demon in that state, she'll stay that way forever." Karasu raised an eyebrow from the back of the crowd, not really seeing the reason for concern.

"So? I've known some vampires. It wouldn't be too bad on her." Shishi rolled his eyes, turning to glare at Karasu.

"Yes, but Hana isn't like those vampires! She has no higher thought right now! And if we let her stay like this, she'll be a mindless, bloodsucking beast for all eternity!" Touya rolled his eyes, but wisely refused to comment. Kurama turned to Shishi, frowning with concern.

"So what should we do? I could give her my blood again..." Suzuka shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, Kurama, your energy is almost entirely demon energy. We need to give her human blood..." All eyes turned to Kuwabara, who backed away, raising his hands.

"Oh hell no! I knew this was gonna happen from the moment I saw 'er, and I'm not gonna be vampire bait!" Yusuke sighed, reaching up to pat his best friend on the arm.

"Sorry buddy, but you're the only human here! If you want Hana to go back to normal..."

"No he isn't." All eyes turned to Touya now, who shrugged.

"Kuwabara isn't the only human here." He looked pointedly at Draco, who looked somewhat taken aback.

"What..." There seemed to be a general consensus that this was indeed a genius idea, and Youko grinned at the boy.

"Come on Blondie... you're human." Draco frowned, and was about to back away when he walked into Karasu, who shrugged.

"And you seem to like her..." Draco shook his head wildly, raising his hands in protest.

"No... yeah.. but... I don't want her to suck my blood!" Kurama looked at him pleadingly, and he almost caved...

"Please. You could be her only chance to go back to normal." Draco frowned, pointing at Kuwabara.

"What about him!" Yusuke glanced at his friend, and shrugged.

"Well... Hana likes you more. She's more likely to go for it." Jin nodded, grinning.

"We all have to take one for the team sometimes!" Shishi muttered something that made Suzuka laugh, and Kurama put a hand on Draco's shoulder, the dreaded Puppy Eyes of DOOM shining full force.

"Please, Draco. Just this once..." Draco sighed, wishing he HADN'T recently learned he was bisexual, and nodded.

"Fine..." Karasu smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You made the right choice. Kurama and Shishi say it's very... pleasurable." Draco flushed.

"Fine! But if I'm going to do it, I want you all out of here now!" Youko pouted slightly, and was about to protest when Kurama nodded, whisking the others out the door.

"Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable." He dragged his still pouting and complaining demon half out the door, shut it, and secured it. Draco sighed, taking a moment to catch his breath and compose himself before turning back to where he remembered the vampiress to be.

"Hana..." He nearly had a heart attack when he found her nose to nose, cocking her head curiously at him like a cat. He bit back the startled scream, and took a deep breath, holding out his arm to her. "They... said you needed to drink my blood?" There was a pause, then Hana nodded, seeming to understand. Draco was about to sigh in relief when suddenly the demon clutched him to her, one hand sliding down to caress his crotch as her fangs sank into his throat.

Duo: (glancing up at fic, snickers) Someone is going to have a SEIZURE. Oh yeah, and HK forgot to remind you, we need to change the people down here now, so to give everyone time to get their butts REVIEWING, we're going to stay down here until chapter 50! Isn't that GREAT, Hee-chan?  
Heero: ... omae of korosu.  
Duo: (thwaps him upside the head) Now THAT isn't a helpful answer Hee-chan! Since Voldy-chan was needed for a disclaimer, he's going back up, but we're gonna keep Kuwa-kun! We do need someone actually from the fic down here ya know!  
Kuwabara: Save... me...  
Duo: SO! You have another 2 chapters to post your preferences for who gets sent down next! Don't forget to vote, cause if we don't get any answers... I don't actually know. But HK might not write until she gets some ideas.  
Kuwabara: That's blackmail! But it means... nothing happens to me... DON'T TELL HER! NOBODY SAY ANYTHING!  
Duo: (gags Kuwa) Don't listen to him! So! If you're reading this and you've gotten this far, don't forget to leave a review! Anything longer than one word is very much appreciated! And don't forget to suggest some new spokespeople, I mean victims to be sent down once we reach CHAPTER 50!


	48. in which these things do happen

HK: Uh... did you miss me?  
Shishi: Only because you NEVER UPDATE!  
HK: Hey! I could go back to what I was doing before and not post until I finished the next chapter!  
Youko: You probably won't anyway, as your INTERNET IS TURNED OFF!!  
HK: ... Very true. Still! As usual, I am INSANELY busy. Check my profile page, I plan to add something at least once a month to let you know if updates will be... well, happening, this is actually my most frequently updated fic... which isn't half over yet... I should probably be grouping these differently.  
Shishi: Ya think?  
HK: But then I'd take EVEN LONGER, and have no real way to decide when a chapter ends...  
Youko: How do other authors do it?  
HK: I don't even know... but anyway, I'm doing exams at school right now, and I only actually have one left to go, which will probably be done by the time I post... So! Summer's coming up WAY too fast, and since the only way to escape from the INSANE CANADIAN HEAT of 30+ degrees CELSIUS is to hide in my basement... with said laptop... updates may increase dramatically. Not for a little while though, as I have recently: 1) Joined a coven. I'm not completely wiccan, just interested, but they don't seem to care...  
2) Plan to go to the Gay Pride Parade in Toronto next weekend, if they even have it...  
3) Got 2 friend's birthday parties coming up  
4) Need to leave LITERALLY an hour after said parties to go to Toronto for a week of university... at the University of Toronto Downtown... for a MED SCHOOL COURSE. For those who don't know, I'm only just leaving grade 10. KILL ME NOW.  
Youko: (sweatdrops) Sounds like you've got a busy few weeks...  
HK: Yup. And YES I NEEDED TO RANT.  
Shishi: (backs away) I said nothing.  
HK: Sorry about that, it's CRAZY HOT here, and I get kinda pissy when it's hot... Imma ginger like a VAMPIRE.  
Hana: (pops up) You called?  
HK: Not really, but nice timing! I'm now back from U of T, met some VERY hot guys, and got taught to salsa, I was also a good little girl and got most of the next chapter written! Now, of course, I have to type it up, so without further ado... VOLDY! DO YOUR THING!  
Voldemort: Angelica, you DIE for this!

Disclaimer: Voldemort: (in a child's Halloween pumpkin costume) ... ... There's no one here to Avada Kedavra. ... ... And all my Death Eaters were killed off in the last book. ... ... DAMN. HK owns nothing except the tripe she writes... and the second I get this RIDICULOUS outfit off and catch her, she won't even be able to do that...

Draco emerged a little while later, followed by a bouncy Hana, who seemed completely back to normal. The blonde seemed a little dazed as Hana bounced out from behind him, grinning and brushing her re-blue and lavender hair back behind her ears.

"I'm BETTER!" Draco raised a hand to his head, leaning against the wall. Youko snickered at him.

"Too intense for you, Blondie?" Draco shook his head, shutting his eyes.

"No... I just feel a little... faint." The blonde collapsed, to surprised shouts from the rest of the group as Jin caught him, looking down at the boy worriedly.

"You don't feel to good Blondie... you sure you're alright?" Draco, who seemed just as surprised as everyone else by his sudden collapse, tried to pull himself up.

"No, I'm... fine..." He fell again, this time passing out as Jin caught him again, holding him up.

"Hey Blondie! Blondie! You okay?" Hana hurried over, worried and followed by Kurama, who quickly found Draco's pulse, frowning.

"How much did you drink, Hana?" Hana twisted her hands fretfully, shaking her head.

"I don't know! I stopped as soon as I woke up!" Kurama shook his head, turning to Jin.

"We'll need to get him to the hospital wing. He's lost... a lot of blood. The nurse will fix him up I'm sure, but he'll probably be stuck in bed for a few weeks." Jin nodded silently, shifting his  
grip, and Hana shook her head.

"No... I'll take him. It's my fault anyway." Jin glanced over at Kurama, who sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't need more blood?" Hana shook her head, eyes fixed on Draco.

"I've done more than enough." Jin himself sighed this time, hefting Draco over his shoulder and glancing over at Touya.

"Just go to bed without me for now, love, I'll meet you there..." Touya nodded wordlessly, and Jin turned, a nervous wind lifting him off his feet and sending him and his charge spiralling down the hall towards the infirmary. Hana followed, rushing after him, leaving the others behind. Kurama cleared his throat, turning to address the group at large once more.

"I think we should all be heading to bed now..." There was a general agreement, and as they turned to walk away, Shishi caught up with Youko, looking slightly worried.

"What happened anyway? It's fairly hard to make a half vampire go feral like that..." Youko blinked, then scowled, holding up his left hand.

"I'm sure Umbridge's punishment of choice didn't help in the slightest." There was a gasp at the sight of the still healing red marks, as all the demons could smell the blood, and Kurama at least could sense the wound being closed by magic. It was Karasu's reaction that was most surprising though. The usually stoic, calm, insane demon took Youko's hand in a surprisingly gentle grip, tracing the marks with a long, pale finger. He was silent for a moment, as the others regarded him with confusion, and, in Kurama and Hiei's cases at least, suspicion. When at last he finally released Youko's hand, his eyes had gone cold and hard with a gleam of the old psychotic fury in them.

"She will die for this. Slowly. Exquisitely." This announcement led to another pause, then Yusuke coughed awkwardly, looking away up a flight of stairs.

"Uh... this is where we have to leave you guys... our dorm is just up here." The other Gryffindors followed, Suzuka and Touya idly debating on when Harry would be arriving to join them. Kurama was the last of them to leave, taking a deep breath before stepping forward to face Karasu.

"You can't kill her, Karasu. We cannot kill anyone while we are here." Karasu turned that same cold, terrifying gaze on Kurama, who took a step back out of sheer instinct. Hiei growled, and Kurama regained himself, moving forward again. "Karasu. You will not kill anyone." There was a tense moment where it almost seemed possible that Karasu was about to break back into his old demented psychopath ways, starting off his killing spree with his old penchant, Kurama. Then it was utterly murdered as Yusuke dashed back down the stairs, glomping onto Kurama like a frightened child and brutally destroying the tension in the stairwell.

"KURAMA! That couch just tried to eat me!" Kurama and Karasu exchanged one last, slow look before apparently agreeing that the moment was long gone, and Kurama turned down to his more human friend, half smiling.

"What just tried to eat you, Yusuke?" By now, the other Gryffindors were back too, having followed the path of their 'hero'. Touya looked exasperated, Suzuka amused, and Kuwabara in almost as jumpy a state as Yusuke himself. It was all Kurama could do to resist a smile as he began to slowly coax Yusuke back up the stairs, toward this supposed 'killer couch'. Back with the Slytherins, Shishi snorted, the sudden release of tension almost curling his hair as it blew past.

"What the hell was that all about?" Karasu ignored the question, scooping up Youko's hand and continuing to fuss over it, much to the fox's amusement, as he led the way back to the dorms. Hiei grunted, following the other two before pausing to glance back at Shishi, who was now annoyed as well as confused.

"That's the first time Karasu and Kurama have openly disagreed since the Dark Tournament." Shishi frowned, still not getting it, then his lavender eyes widened in understanding.

"Ah. So that was the proverbial butting of heads?" Hiei rolled his eyes, resuming following the other two demons.

"You need to stop hanging around Suzuka so much. Either do him, or get over it." Shishi snickered, matter cleared up, and easily caught up to the shorter thief.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice before you try to give it." Hiei flushed, looking away, and Youko managed to instantly pop up behind Shishi, grinning over his shoulder.

"A very good point, my dear Shishi!" Shishi blinked, confused, then looked over to where Youko had previously been, being fussed over by Karasu, only to see another Youko standing there, grinning innocently at him. Suspicious as well as confused now, Shishi looked back to the Youko leaning on his shoulder, to see the fox demon still there, and grinning at him. After a few puzzled moments of looking between the two, the purple haired demon getting increasingly more agitated, Hiei sighed, leaning forward to jab a pin into the cheek of the Youko on Shishi's shoulder. While the others expected some kind of protest, a pout, or maybe a lewd remark, they were surprised when said Youko... deflated. Shishi stared in frank disgust at what appeared to be a balloon as it fwapped off around the hall as the air escaped, letting out odd noises and occasionally crashing into portraits. Even Karasu seemed surprised as the thing swirled past his head, glancing beside him at the original Youko.

"Where did you get such a thing?" The kitsune grinned mischeviously, but didn't answer, and in fact refused to add another word to the topic as he turned to re begin leading the way to the Slytherin dorms.

Duo: ... Y'know, it feels like only yesterday I was first sent down here...  
Heero: Really? To me, it feels like 5 INSANE CHAPTERS!!  
Kuwa: Yeah! And you weren't even here that long!  
Duo: Aww, don't complain, guys... we even have three potential candidates for the new crew!  
Heero: Then why are we still here.  
Duo: (puppy eyes) I couldn't leave without saying goodbye...  
Kuwa: I COULD! LET ME GO!  
Duo: Aww, don't make me use the ball gag again Kuwa-kun...  
Kuwa: o.0  
Duo: ANYWAY! Leave a review and let's all have a good time!


	49. the Hospital Wing

HK: Well now... as you will notice in this next chappy, I have focused on one character in particular. Originally this was because I knew if I didn't do a Rowling and skip ahead, we'd be here literally FOREVER, but I also had to cram stuff in... but then...  
Youko: The usual crazy took over, she didn't write for 1 FREAKIN' DAY and got attacked by a new muse, so SO MUCH FOR PLOT.  
HK: (pouty face) Hey, I never realised before how much fun it was to DEVELOP character... oh yes, and I randomly decided on... two new pairings, at least one of which I hadn't deliberately considered until now, but see if you can guess what they are!  
Shishi: Oh please, with all the mixing you do there's already about a MILLION pairings here.  
HK: True that... anyway, anyone who doesn't like yaoi, I'm 1) surprised and 2) honoured if you made it this far, so JUST FOR YOU if I'm planning to actually do anything other than hint, I shall put a YAOI WARNING above and below the incident. :) Cause the little fangirl in me is rooting for a boy/boy kiss... and yes I know I have been fail about writing that until now, but neh. Am I forgetting anything?  
Youko: Gigantic orgy?  
HK: Nope...  
Shishi: To update?  
HK: Not anymore... okay, I think we is good! And since this is chappy 49 (I think), next time downstairs we shall have some new guests! That means dear Youko and Shishi may be leaving this here top thing, but we won't worry about that for now... we have to worry about tracking down that special strain of fangirlism that kept me up for 25 hours straight... fun... sadly, I lost it when I got VICIOUSLY overtired and DIED. Do NOT stay up all night writing fan fiction the day before you go to a theme park... I nearly threw up, and that NEVER happens... :( Haven't been on the internet long enough to recover yet, and this is THREE DAYS LATER. DX ANYWAY! Enough about my problems, because you don't care and neither do I, so on with the story! Oh, and I finally got off my lazy butt to write down how many disclaimers I have left to do because I keep losing track, and I currently have 5... sorry if some of them are being redone, but as I said, I lost track HORRIBLY. DX But now, thanks Artemis Trinity for this one!  
Draco: Kill me now... DIDN'T I GO THROUGH ENOUGH IN THE MOVIE?!?!  
Shishi: Evidently not.

Disclaimer: Draco: (in leather miniskirt and tube top) Ah... (tries to pull down miniskirt, fails)  
Karasu: ... (sneaky face)(edging towards him)  
Draco: 0.O (edging away) Uh...  
Karasu: (pounces at him)  
Draco: (freaks, funs away screaming) HK DOESN'T OWN YYH OR HP!!

WARNINGS! Not much... possible language.

Madam Pomfrey had several drafts for restoring blood, so Draco was awake again by the next morning. Hana had insisted on staying with him, despite the matron's disapproving clucks, so Jin took the woman aside, explaining the situation to her before heading off to bed himself. While still not convinced it was a good idea, she nonetheless allowed Hana to stay. Thus when Draco woke up, the first thing he saw was a blue haired vampire resting the side of her face against his bed, blue-grey eyes fixed on his face. Of course, as Kurama and Shishi were painfully aware, meeting Hana's eyes after she fed on you was... let's leave it at a bad idea. Though she smiled when she first saw he was awake, once she noticed his discomfort she left abruptly, leaving a confused and lonely Draco behind her.

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping him in the ward all day to ensure a full recovery, muttering angrily about 'crazed vampires' every time she passed him. It was boring, though the demon crew did come and visit him at lunch. Kurama did most of the talking, explaining that he was taking notes for the boy in all the classes they had together, while a rather reluctant Shishi was covering the rest. Apparently Hiei wasn't an option, to the thief's displeasure, and Kurama promised to return after dinner with the accumulative notes and any homework. The group remained, chatting with and around him until the door was thrown open by Pansy Parkinson, who was followed by Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. Upon seeing them, and the vicious glare Pansy gave Hana, Kurama tactfully decided they should leave. Hana herself had been noticeably silent throughout the rest of the visit, and Youko confided in a whisper as he left that she had seemed out of it all day.

Draco thought on this long after they left, completely ignoring Pansy as she clutched his arm, sobbing, except to snap at her when she began loudly cursing the vampire and her friends. She looked startled for a moment, then burst into tears, screaming about how much he must be suffering. Actually, he was more bored and annoyed, but he didn't let on, instead turning his thoughts back to Kurama. It seemed something must be showing though, as even Crabbe and Goyle seemed a little upset, though that could have been the lack of food. It took Blaise to notice that Draco wasn't even paying attention to them, but he stayed anyway, lounging sideways on his chair and flipping through his charms manual. When Pansy wanted to skip her next classes to stay with Draco and continue her tangent, Blaise convinced her Draco needed his rest. The blonde shot him a grateful smile as he escorted Pansy out, at which point Blaise became worried. Draco must be out of it to actually show gratitude, or heavens forbid, smile in a public place, where ANYONE could see him. Not good for keeping his reputation.

The rest of the day passed a little faster, what with Kurama's promised afternoon visit to look forward to, and by dinner Draco was sick of bed, the hospital wing, and being told to 'take it easy'. Therefore when Kurama arrived he was treated to the beginnings of a rant, quickly cut off with an apology when he started smiling. He refused to say anything about why, especially the part pertaining to Youko when he tried to learn to use the microwave for himself, and instead moved the conversation to how Draco was feeling. When the answer was a firm 'sick of being here!', he held back a laugh, moving instead onto homework. He had brought his own, and they worked in silence for a while.

Then Draco got bored, and asked why Kurama had come alone. Kurama was just explaining Youko's latest stupid idea when the doors to the hospital wing burst open, admitting a mob of worried Gryffindors and demons. In the middle of the group, Jin was once again fulfilling his role as designated stretcher bearer, carrying one of the Weasley twins. The other twin hovered anxiously as someone ran for Madam Pomfrey and Jin set the other down in a bed. It became apparent which twin was which when the uninjured twin ran to Madam Pomfrey the second she appeared.

"Is he going to be alright?!"

"I'd know if I could examine him!" she snapped, brushing past him to his brother. George was evidently alive, because he was groaning, and the crowd quickly parted to allow Madam Pomfrey in. Kurama glanced over, worried when he heard her exclamation, then glanced back at Draco, who sighed.

"You know you want to." Kurama smiled gratefully, leaving his books on the bed and hurrying over to join the group. Draco lay back on his bed, trying to focus on his homework but it wasn't exactly easy with all the shouting going on. Eventually he gave up, and just stared at the ceiling. Before long, Madam Pomfrey had had enough, and kicked the entire group out. When Kurama came to grab his books he apologised quickly for leaving, but since the matron was chasing him down he had to run before Draco could respond. Draco continued to lie there, staring the ceiling down, for another hour before Madam Pomfrey bustled past, and told him he could leave in the morning. Then he lay there a bit longer, depressed he was stuck overnight again. When all his homework slipped and fell down the sides of his bed, he considered moving and reclaiming it, but decided not to.

A sound from across the ward was what eventually caused him to move, shortly after the lights were out. A short groan. Another. It kept on until Draco gave up his sulking, and managed to pull himself up. It was a little harder than it should be, but that just annoyed him further. Blinking against the dark, he squinted across the room. "Are you alright?" There was another pained groan, then George's voice, sounding strained.

"Why do YOU care, Malfoy." Draco bristled, but managed to pull himself out of bed, stumbling across the ward and almost collapsing on the end of George's bed.

"Do you want me to go get Madam Pomfrey?" What little he could see of George's expression contorted into amazement, then suspicion.

"What happened to you, Malfoy. Since when did you give a rat's ass about anyone from my family?" Draco frowned, having been trying to work that out himself, and shrugged.

"I don't know." George chuckled, gasped, raised a hand to his bandaged head.

"Must have been talking to Kurama an' Yusuke too much. Ooh, remind me not to laugh anymore." Draco raised an eyebrow, trying to imagine one of the Weasley twins without their patented evil grins and laughs. It didn't work, and he spoke before he realised who he was talking to.

"You wouldn't be you without it." George looked surprised, and Draco coughed, embarrassed. "That didn't make much sense. Forget I said anything." George frowned cautiously, and when he spoke his voice was tentative, as though testing this new Draco.

"Noo... I must have hit my head harder than I thought, that made perfect sense to me." Draco smiled in relief, moving to sit carefully on the end of the bed. Actually talking to one of the Weasley twins, not just swapping insults was turning out to be much more interesting and amusing than ordering Crabbe and Goyle around. Quel surpris (1). He was, however, curious.

"How did you hit your head? I mean... what happened?" George seemed to consider him for a while, before deciding what the hell, why not.

"You know all the joke stuff Fred and I make?" Draco nodded, wincing slightly. He knew most of it from having it used on him or one of his cronies. If George noticed, he didn't let on as he continued. "Well, Hana 'n' Youko've been showing a real interest in 'em, and have been helping us come up with new ideas. We were tryin' to come up with a new exploding parchment when it went a little nuts. I was the one holding it at the time, so I took the hit." Draco frowned, remembering Madam Pomfrey's extensive expertise.

"Shouldn't Madam Pomfrey have been able to fix that almost at once? If it's just physical." George seemed a little surprised Draco had noticed this, which the blonde supposed he should have expected. His numerous enemies often forgot that he wasn't just a twisted idiot.

"Yeah... it's a little more complicated than that. Youko had some freaky plants goin' around that thing when it blew, and one of 'em sprayed some kinda juice on me. Burned like acid for a while and then I couldn't see, or stand up. I can see now, but I still feel like crap," he added in response to Draco's shocked expression. The blonde considered this for a while. Uncomfortable in the silence, George coughed. "It wouldn't be so bad if I could just get to sleep, but every time I'm nearly out, something starts jumping up and down on my brain." Draco took this into account as well, then shifted uncomfortably, finding it a little hard to believe this was even happening. Helping a Weasley?

"If you want... I could charm you to sleep. It'd last a couple of hours, so you should at least get some rest..." George looked honestly surprised again, before a little ingrained suspicion broke through.

"And I'd wake up again? And I'd be okay?" Draco shrugged, still finding it fairly hard to believe that he was considering, even offering this.

"Sure. If you want, I mean... I am pretty good at it." George looked at him for a while, evidently wondering why Draco would be good at a sleeping charm, and Draco felt the need to elaborate. He finally understood why others found the twins so enticing... damn them. "Crabbe snores horribly. Sometimes Zabini and I can't get to sleep without magical assistance." And of course, it was also useful for when he wanted some private time... no need to tell the Weasley that though, since a fair part of that time used to be spent conspiring against Potter and his younger brother. (Yeah right. XD) George seemed to think this through some more, then nodded grinning.

"Thanks. I could certainly use it." Draco nodded, hobbling back over to his bed to pick up his wand from the side table, and point it at the other boy. It was a simple charm, and he was almost done when he heard George's sleepy voice for the last time. "Y'know, Malfoy... you're not as much of an ass as I thought you were." Since in relative terms this was the equivalent of a solemn vow to give his life for you should it ever be needed, Draco was appropriately surprised. He shook it off though, finishing the charm and slipping between his own covers with an odd feeling of warmth. It came from having done the Right Thing, and he didn't feel it very often. The wrong thing was often either expected of him, forced on him, or just that much more fun.

(1) What a surprise in French.

Duo: (happy sigh) Ah, our last appearance...  
Kuwabara: THANK GOD!  
Duo: Down here that is... XD  
Kuwabara: (teary eyes)  
Heero: (sulking)  
Duo: Aww, Hee-chan, what's wrong?  
Heero: (sulking harder)  
Duo: Come on, Hee-chan, don't be so grumpy... you look so cute!  
Heero: (sulking in his pretty pink sailor suit)  
Duo: Oh yes, and HK would like to warn you, this chapter is a LITTLE less than 2 000, her new mission goal, BUT the next one is over 3 000 and going strong... so it could be a while.  
Kuwabara: I hope not! ... did I actually just say that?  
Duo: Aww, Kuwa-kun, I knew you'd warm up to me!  
Kuwabara: NOT THAT!! DX I just wanna get out of here...  
Duo: Not enjoying the pleasure of my company, Kuwa-kun?  
Heero: (sulky voice) If you put on your shirt...  
Duo: (pout) but it's sooo hot down here, Hee-chan! Besides, we all know you like it... and the fangirls too...  
Kuwabara: Yeah, but not in this fic! These are the wrong fangirls!  
Duo: ... they can still appreciate me!  
Heero: They don't know what either of us look like. Thank god.  
Duo: Hence we have DEVIANTART!  
Heero: ... Omae of korosu, deviantArt.  
Duo: Leave us a review and give us some love! I'll miss you all! (blowing kisses)


	50. Chapter 50 SUPER LONG SPECIAL! XD

HK:... Yes, yes it has been a very long time... I BLAME DUO!! (points to where Duo, Heero, Kuwabara and Voldemort are stepping out of an elevator, Voldemort and Kuwabara looking highly suspicious)  
Duo: What did I do now?  
HK: Your pretty face and overly awesomeness DRAGGED me into the GW fandom! Curse you and your amazingly cool voice actor!  
Duo: (grin, hair flip)I am pretty amazing, aren't I?  
Voldemort: Correct me if I'm mistaken, but they are not in this fic, correct?  
HK: Yup, which just means they're immortal.  
Voldemort: (infinity-sign eyes, which is like money signs for people obsessed with immortality)  
Duo: (backs away)  
Heero: (gun) Omae o korosu.  
Kuwabara: Not to agree with the bad guy, but he's got a point. Why are they here?  
Youko: HK needs a reason to be writing this instead of her pile of GW fics, so we're stuck with him for a while.  
Shishi: Why are we still here?  
HK: Well, you are free to go now if you really want to...  
Shishi: I'm gone. (turns to walk away)  
Duo: (pouts) But you'll miss the fun!  
Shishi: (flatly over his shoulder) Honey, you may have purple eyes from time to time, but I have purple HAIR. You cannot defeat.  
HK: He's right though... you'll miss the fun! And the disclaimers.  
Shishi: (pauses) Weeell...  
HK: And we have a great one for ya this time too... from our friend XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX... right before I send our next batch down!  
Touya: I'm really not sure about this... Wouldn't it be easier to just kill her?  
Jin: Aye, maybe, but she is the author. Besides, this could be fun!  
HK: Yup! And in the meantime... (shunts the recently appeared Draco down the story) TRY TO LAND ON YOUR HEAD, YOU DON'T NEED IT WITH AN ASS LIKE THAT! Oh, and this chapter, unlike most of my others, is VERY LONG. Almost 5 000 words... so HAPPY CHAPTER 50 EVERYONE!! Does anyone else think I should regroup this, or should I get to chapter 100 first?

Disclaimer: Jin + Touya: (wearing nothing but a manskirt... between them. Touya is trying to hide behind Jin, neon red)  
Jin: (grins) Those fangirls ain't as bad as Hiei an' them say...  
Touya: (glare) Difference of opinion. Can we just get this over with?  
Jin: Okay, Kitten, whatever you say. HK don't own nothin' but the wind that blows ideas her way!  
Touya: Oh please, she hardly even owns that!  
Floor: (falls out from under them, sending them plummeting after Draco)  
Touya: I'll get you one day HK!

WARNINGS!! LOOOOONG chapter... VERY long chapter. Bad language, minor violence, a bit of French (I think...) Oh, and one more thing... I'd like to point out, that in my mind, JK lost all rights to describe Blaise when she left him as just a name for 5 BOOKS and let the fangirls make up their own minds. Sorry lady, but that's neglecting your characters, and I kinda agreed with former popular opinion, therefore if you really must, think of Blaise as one of MY characters with the same name as one of hers, cause boy did NOT get character development (And I happened to stumble across a random yaoi pairing on the web and loved it... XD)

The next day, Madam Pomfrey gave him a thorough scolding for moving around too much, and told him in no uncertain terms that if he so much as THOUGHT about leaving his bed that day she'd keep him for a month. On the other side of the room he could see George grinning, but instead of a malicious grin at him being in trouble, it was a companionable grin, sharing the secret with him. A nice change.

A couple of hours later, the ward was open for visiting, and Fred practically broke the door down to get in and see his twin. George had been talking with Draco about nothing much, though he still seemed reserved in his presence, and greeted his more... invested twin with a kind of chiding concern. Both twins had often been injured in the line of 'duty', and Draco could tell George was well used to it by now, calming his erratic brother casually before asking how work on the parchment had been going. Shooting Draco a suspicious glare, Fred pulled a seemingly normal sheet of parchment from under his robes, and the brothers began to eagerly gush over it, though Fred occasionally sent glares in Draco's direction.

After a while though, George tired of it, giving his brother a smack upside the head and telling him to can it, the Slytherin wasn't exactly going to plot their downfall in the middle of the hospital wing... a bit of a waste of time, that. Plotting violent down fall in a hospital, I mean. Because really, where would be the point? Any damage would be fixed about 3.9 seconds after it occurred. Mollified, but a little surprise at his brother's involvement, Fred obediently ignored Draco until George made him leave for breakfast, with a fervent promise that he'd be back at lunch and would bring some decent food. After the door had shut behind him, George let out a long breath, and turned across to look at Draco, looking worn out. Draco sat up, a little worried despite himself, and George smiled tiredly, raising a hand.

"I'm fine..." Draco frowned, settling himself back in bed before Madam Pomfrey could come and attack him again.

"You sure? You don't look too good." George chuckled, flopping back into his pillows.

"It's nothing... just gotta let Fred know I'm okay, or he'd flip." Draco raised an eyebrow, propping himself up with his pillows.

"So, for example, if he could see you now?" George chuckled again, shaking his head.

"He'd kill me, then drag Pomfrey down to revive me and freak until she fixed it." Draco was surprised to feel a slight smile curving his lips.

"Not big on waiting, then?" Just like someone else he knew. George nodded, grinning, then frowned speculatively at him.

"You never said why you were in here. Fair's fair, I told you mine." Draco flushed, looking away at the rather spectacular memory. At once George was on it like a cat on a mouse, pulling  
himself into a sitting position with a wince that didn't quite go unnoticed. "Must have been something bad to make you BLUSH, Malfoy... come on, I won't tell." Draco took a deep breath, then decided to extend George the same trust he had been shown.

"Fine... but promise not to tell." George nodded impatiently, intrigue temporarily kicking pain in the ass and telling it to sod off. "I had a run in with Hana..." As George's expression turned decidedly lewd, Draco hurried to explain. "Something happened and they said she needed to drink someone's blood... someone human, and I was the only person around. I don't know  
why, something about the moon and not drinking blood turning her feral or something but apparently she took too much so here I am." George looked a little disappointed now, and Draco was surprised to find that he had begun to think of him as 'George', and not 'Crazy Weasley Twin 2'.

Hurriedly he steered the conversation to a more neutral area, and George played along. Having someone to talk to made the day seem decidedly shorter, and before long lunch had arrived, and with it Fred baring a tray of food, and the demon crew, minus Hana and Shishi. Kurama, who had apparently decided Fred had the right idea and brought Draco some 'edible' food, explained that they had been sidetracked on the way up by Harry and Ron, who had apparently been on a mission from Hermione, which apparently equated a mission from God. A large part of the crew, however, still crowded around George's bed instead of his own, until the only person left with his was Suzuka, who had stolen his ice cream and was now eating it, looking bored. Draco sighed, glancing over at the other blonde.

"Why is everyone avoiding me?" Suzuka blinked, apparently surprised he had spoken. After confirming Draco was indeed speaking to him, he seemed to consider his options before deciding, in true Suzuka fashion, to just spit it out.

"To be perfectly honest, they're not sure you'd want to keep talking to us. You got a look at our world, you got stung. Probably won't be the last time. They were all willing to talk yesterday to make sure you were still alive and kicking. Thing is, living in the human world we have a rule. We don't drag those in who don't want it. Probably the only reason Youko and Hana haven't slept their way through the entire school already, but the thing is, they won't talk to you now. It's up to you to decide you want to talk to them." Draco frowned, thinking this over.

"What about you? You're talking to me." Suzuka shrugged, swallowing the last bite of ice cream.

"Yes, but there's no doubt in MY mind which side you'll chose. You love what you've seen, you want more. That, and you still had ice cream I hadn't taken yet." Draco half smiled, shaking his head.

"I guess now I can see both my options." Suzuka nodded, cocking his head and smirking at him.

"Not used to having two?" Draco sighed, relatively good mood gone again, and Suzuka frowned, realising his mistake. "Now then, Draco, as a fellow blonde I should know, if you spend too much time in a blue funk your hair will get all greasy and you'll break out. I do have some rather excellent moisturizers if you'd care to try, that kind of thing always cheers ME up." Draco stared incredulously at him for a while, but was saved having to try and respond when once again, the door to the hospital wing opened and Pansy, Blaise and his ex-minions(ex?) walked in. Seeing Pansy making a beeline for Draco while glaring at the Gryffindors, Suzuka sniffed haughtily, getting to his feet. "Someone really should tell her if she makes that face too much it'll stick that way... though it could be an improvement. We've taken notes for you again, Draco, should you want them just tell Kurama. I'm sure you wouldn't mind him coming by for another private tutoring session." Satisfied at the blush he'd caused on Draco's face, Suzuka flounced off to join the other group. Draco himself didn't have much time to calm down before the others arrived, though Pansy hardly seemed to notice, she was glaring too hard at the group across the hall. Blaise, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at him as he took his seat.

"I took down some notes for you, Draco. Sorry about yesterday." Draco nodded, forcing himself back to normalcy and taking the sheets.

"Right. Thanks." Pansy pouted, pulling her chair closer to the bed and 'subtly' trying to block Blaise from view.

"It was my idea Draco! I told him to!" Blaise shot her a look of disgust, but didn't bother to refute the claim, slouching in his seat once again and pulling out his charms manual. Rather  
than look at Pansy shoving her boobs on his arm, Draco turned to the other Slytherin.

"Why are you so obsessed with that book, Zabini? We hardly ever see you without it." Blaise shrugged, turning the book and passing it so Draco could see the page he had been looking at.

"It's useful." Draco glanced down the page, instantly seeing what Blaise had dubbed 'useful', and flushing slightly. This made Blaise raise an eyebrow as he took the book back, but again made no comment, instead turning back and continuing his reading. One might have thought Pansy didn't notice, as except for the brief dirty look she shot Blaise, she made no indication of having noticed, again latching onto Draco's arm like a koala and bemoaning how awful it was to go to class when he was stuck in the hospital wing, and how evil the demons must be. Blaise raised an eyebrow over the cover of his book at Draco then, and both boys looked away to smirk. They were both fully aware of how Voldemort, or even their entire house could be considered evil. And when someone like Pansy was being judgemental... that was hilarious.

With nothing to do but listen to Pansy moan, Draco found himself shooting the occasional jealous glance over at George, who was as usual in the middle of a crowd of friends. He recognised the envy as a feeling experienced a lot in the twin's presence, or even Potter's. How was it that they managed to surround themselves with friends no matter what they did, while all he had was admirers who didn't waste time thinking about anything but his money and yes, his appearance, cronies who followed him because of his family, and let's not forget the stalkers like Pansy. Of course, Draco was quick to admonish himself for such a thought, but instead of discarding the very idea as his father told him, it was to add 'and Blaise' to the mental list. The Italian was probably the closest thing he had to a friend, at least before this year. Now though... who knew? Lunch seemed to drag on for a while, but eventually it was time to go. Again, Pansy made a fuss about leaving, hanging on long past any of George's companions to moan about how lonely Draco must be, until she managed to annoy even Crabbe, who dealt with the problem simply by picking Pansy up and walking away with her slung over his shoulder. Draco was extremely prompted to join the laughter and applause he could hear from both the hall, and the bed opposite, but managed to resist, limiting himself to a smirk.

"I can honestly say I'm proud." Blaise chuckled at that, and Goyle wandered off, apparently at a loss for what to do without Crabbe. Blaise glanced around, then sighed, getting to his feet and leaning over the bed.

"I'll be back after dinner..." His hand brushed Draco's, and again Draco was trying and failing to fight off the irrational urge to blush. Blaise gave him an odd look, then stood straight, ruffling Draco's hair. Had ANYONE ELSE ON EARTH tried this they'd have known why Draco was so proud of his duelling skills, but... well... MOVING ON WITH THE STORY! (XD) Draco pushed his hand away with much less violence than one might expect, and Blaise smirked, not totally reassured, and left. He was at the door when a sudden idea struck Draco and he called out.

"Zabini! Could you do me a favour?" Blaise paused, glancing back and raising an eyebrow to indicate that a favour could, indeed, be arranged if necessary and Draco swallowed, suddenly a little unsure if he really wanted to do this... yes, he did. "Catch Kurama and ask him to join us?" Blaise's other eyebrow rose at that, but he nodded silently, letting the door slip shut behind him, leaving Draco alone with a couple of Hufflepuff first years sufficiently cowed to stay away from the older boys, the matron off in her office, and George who was wearing a suspiciously knowing smirk. After an uncomfortable silence, Draco coughed, looking just to the left of the other boy. "What are you grinning about?" George chuckled, laying back in his bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bet Fred and I had..." Draco frowned, pushing himself up on his cushions.

"What kind of bet?" George glanced over at him again, chuckled, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nuthin'... just I happened to notice you were paying your friend Zabini a lot more attention than Parkinson." Draco shrugged, looking as nonchalant as he could when little lights and  
alarms were going off in his head.

"Can you blame me? She's hardly a good person to hold a conversation with." George seemed to find this funny, and after his fit of giggles subsided for the third time (Draco's glare was hardly helping) he sighed, pulling himself into the closest thing to sitting position he could.

"Ah, Malfoy, I always knew you could be ripe for a good time, but I never knew how good. I most definitely cannot blame you for looking at Zabini over Parkinson because for one thing, he has the nicer ass." Draco actually blushed now, sending George back into giggles as the embarrassed and angry Slytherin shouted over at him.

"I'm not like that!" Aware the first years were now staring at him, he took a deep breath, drawing himself back under control and growling at the boy across, who was now hugging his sides and rolling on the bed in laughter. "Why. Are you laughing?!" George took a little longer to get himself under control, sighing happily.

"I haven't had so much fun since we first taped Mrs. Norris to the ceiling back in third year... it's not exactly hard to see that you're a fan of the back entrance." Draco drew a blank on this one, and George sighed condescendingly, shaking his head. "A friend of Suzy? Oh for crying out loud, you're gay." Again George was rewarded by a gaping blonde until Draco managed to pull himself together and hiss across at him,

"I am NOT..." George rolled his eyes, grinning. Forget Mrs. Norris, he hadn't had this much fun since Percy got his first girlfriend.

"Bi then, but there's definitely interest there. Not like I'm saying it's a bad thing." Draco frowned, glancing around the room then leaning closer. There was obviously no point denying further, George clearly wasn't having any of it.

"Alright, but... how do you know?" George rolled his eyes again, grinning and spreading his hands.

"Isn't it obvious? What, you thought you were the only one?" Draco stared blankly at him for a while until something clicked in his head and then he gaped.

"What- you? With who?" George folded his arms, leaning back and blushing slightly.

"You're a smart kid, who do you think?" Approximately half a second's thought later, Draco was gaping again, sitting up higher and a small part of his mind was gratified to see how much easier it was... the rest, however, was in the process of shutting down.

"With... he's your TWIN!" George rolled his eyes again (I seem to like having them do that... hmm...) smiling a little.

"Funny, I noticed." Draco's mouth opened and closed a few times of its own accord before he noticed and shut it.

"That's... so..." George seemed to shut down a little, smile vanishing to be replaced by impatience.

"Wrong? Disgusting? Yeah, I know." Not quite the words on Draco's mind.

"...Hot." This surprised him almost as much as George, though if the redhead's expression was anything to go by he'd never heard THAT response before (OBVIOUSLY never met a fan girl XD), and Draco shook himself, forcing something ELSE to come out of his mouth so he could deny ever having had that thought. "What makes you think you can trust me with this? How  
do you know I won't just tell everyone?" George seemed to return to himself at that point, shut HIS mouth, and smirked.

"When I've got the same and worse on you? Not likely. Besides, the people who matter would either not believe you, or not care." Draco had to concede that point, he'd heard a couple of rumours about pretty much EVERY Gryffindor, and started a good few in his time, and no one ever seemed to notice. Oh, a few odd looks, a few people refusing to bathe if someone else was in there, but no major shifts. Sure, with enough proof people could get rather horribly shunned, but Draco Malfoy would require some quite major proof to make ANYONE believe him. Seeing Draco agreed with him, George sat up, grinning across the ward. "Fair's fair, I told you mine now spill. How far have you gone with him?" Draco drew a blank, a little startled at the attitude switch.

"Who?" George sighed impatiently, bouncing a little. (Yes, let out your inner fan girl George!)

"Zabini of course! What's his first name? And I did notice you didn't object when he called you Draco, or when he messed up your hair, so don't bother trying to deny it!" Draco internally cursed for a moment, smoothing down his hair unconsciously and feeling his cheeks heat up. This was happening FAR too often these days!

"Blaise..." George nodded encouragingly, almost comically, and Draco couldn't help a small smile. "Well... we haven't really done much. Just... last year, after the Yule Ball, he kissed me in the flower garden."

"AWWWWW!" The almost girlish squeal had the first years looking over again, and Draco gaped incredulously at George, who looked a little embarrassed at the sound that had emerged from his own mouth. He coughed, looking away and flushing a little. "Sorry 'bout that... just kinda happens sometimes." Draco stared at him a little longer, in case he was about to do anything else entertaining, then sighed, lying back and looking at the ceiling. This was the first time he'd ever talked to someone else about his sexuality, as in the safety of the Slytherin common room it USED to go unquestioned (damn Suzuka... XD), and he wasn't sure he was okay with it. I mean, after this stint in the hospital was over, they'd just go back to hating each other, right? Right? For a moment he wished life was that simple, then he wished it could be the other way around and they'd continue to be... well, not friends yet, but maybe one day... right after that he wished he'd never met those confounded demons, putting stupid ideas into his head, and right after THAT he wished he could get the image of the Weasley twins kissing out of his head. Curse the world! (XDXDXD drew a piccy of that actually... XDXD) A little while later, a slightly hesitant voice came from across the hall, making him sit up again.

"Malfoy? Gah... Draco?" Hearing his actual NAME from such an unusual pair of lips almost made him fall again as he tried to pull himself up.

"What?" George was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling with an odd expression on his face, the occasional spasm of pain wracking his body.

"Do ya mind if I call you Draco?" Draco considered this for a while, and was surprised to find that he did not, in fact, mind.

"I guess not... if I can call you George." George chuckled, winced again, and sighed.

"Can we talk?" Draco considered this too, couldn't really see much of a downside, and shrugged cautiously.

"What about?" George threw an arm into the air, shifting restlessly.

"Anything! It helps... means I'm not so focused on the pain." Draco frowned, a little guilty for being selfish at a time like this, but still...

"Just so long as you don't tell anyone..."

"That you can be an actual human being? Fine." Fortunately, Draco managed to recognise the teasing tone just before he became offended, and shook his head.

"No, I mean about the bi thing..." George shrugged, sitting up again and looking across at him.

"Whatever you say. Same deal here, of course." Draco smiled in relief, nodding.

"Of course." George looked at him for a while with an expression Draco couldn't quite read, which worried him for a moment. "What?"

"Y'know, you're not bad looking when you've not got that stupid sneer on ya face. Kinda pretty when you smile." Draco flushed at once, looking away, and George laughed. "Ah now  
that's just adorable!" Naturally, this didn't help the god awful blush Draco didn't seem able to get rid of in this chapter, but since George did indeed seem to feel better as he teased him about it, Draco supposed it probably counted toward the point anyway. They continued to talk for a while, about Draco's tentative relationship with Blaise that had yet to go beyond a few kisses, and was NEVER mentioned outside the privacy of Draco's charmed bed curtains, to how George's own incestuous relationship started, to several other topics neither of them ever imagined they'd talk about with someone else, least of all the person sat across from them.

After a few hours of this, the conversation switched to other topics, and Draco actually felt comfortable in the other boy's presence, something he never would have thought possible with a Weasley. In fact, he felt comfortable enough to venture his own impression of Snape after George did an overdramatic rendition of one of his fabled rants against the Weasley twins. At first the redhead stared in shock, but by the end of Draco's highly pompous rendition of the potions master, he was doubled over with laughter. Draco was actually pleased with himself at the end of it, smiling properly as he watched George fighting for control of himself. Surprisingly enough, he was actually enjoying himself. Draco Malfoy was finally learning that all important life lesson that makes the bumpy highways of existence a lot more fun to traverse: making people laugh or smile is its own reward. Silly negligent Lucius, not letting his little boy learn all these fun things... or letting him play on the internet... never mind, we're probably all a LOT safer like this. Back to the story again, George sighed, managing to retake control of himself just long enough to choke out a few sentences.

"God, Draco, you're hilarious! Why did you hold it back until now?" Though it was probably meant at least a little in jest, it seemed to Draco that the whole world had frozen, his smile dropping off his face and shattering on the bed... he knew why. It was all a part of the package... he was Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, almost definite Death Eater... at least three separate ideals he was expected to live up to, and now he was being continually surprised by a fourth... himself. Whereas before he merely checked off his every action under the categories of: Malfoy heir, Slytherin, loyal peon of Voldemort, a little voice in the back of his head was now asking, 'but is that what I want?' Now he was also Draco, and that was confusing. But... he liked it. As Draco, not Malfoy, he could do anything, he could be funny, he could smile freely, he didn't have to look down on people... and he was terrified his father would find a way to take it from him, just like everything else that had ever threatened his image as the perfect Slytherin. Of course he loved his father, but... well... George seemed to notice, but before he could say anything the door opened and Blaise entered, followed by Kurama, both studiously not looking at each other as they approached Draco's bed. The blonde frowned, a little upset despite himself as the two sat on either side of his bed.

"Uh... Kurama this is Blaise, Blaise, Kurama." If Blaise was surprised that Draco was using his first name he didn't show it, nodding in acknowledgement to the redhead. Kurama smiled back, turning to Draco.

"An introduction isn't necessary Draco, but thank you for making the effort. Mister Zabini?"

"Blaise." Now it was Kurama who looked a little surprised, but Blaise shrugged, indicating that if Draco had told Kurama to call him Blaise, Blaise he would be called. Draco found himself  
looking across the ward instead of at either of them, only to see George laughing into his hand. Shooting the ginger a brief (fail) glare, he turned back to his two companions, silently begging them to get along. Blaise at least picked up on it, taking out the homework and passing Draco the remainder of the notes he had taken. "Did you get the transfiguration?" Again, Kurama looked a little surprised that Blaise was asking him, but then again he hadn't exactly had much of a chance to talk to him. Still, he picked up his own copy of the homework, glancing through the assigned questions.

"I'm afraid transfiguration isn't my strong suit..." He glanced back to Blaise, who shrugged.

"I'm better at charms." Both turned to Draco, who looked back in confused innocence.

"What? I don't even know what they're about." Across the ward came a chuckle that was sneaking into Draco's list of familiar sounds... right after the deranged giggles. All three boys turned to George, who was sitting up again and smirking at them.

"Honestly, you three are hopeless." Blaise narrowed his eyes, reaching for his wand, but Draco stopped him, raising an eyebrow at George.

"You think you're any better?" George shook his head, smirking again and gesturing to them.

"You think I could start a joke shop if I wasn't? Quit glaring at me, Zabini, I'm offering to help."Blaise glanced briefly at Draco, who didn't notice, then shrugged.

"Blaise."

"What?" The expression on George's face was priceless, and Blaise hid a small smirk.

"My name is Blaise." When Draco turned to him, surprised but happy, Blaise really did smirk, though it was dangerously close to being a smile. "What?" Draco shook his head, turning  
away and very nearly grinning all over his face. Kurama shook his head, unsure what was going on but glad it was, and got to his feet, walking over to George's bed.

"Can you walk?" George shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"No, but we're wizards, right? Moving a bed can't be THAT hard." Kurama, who had been debating either a) demonic strength, or b) obedient plant bitches, nodded, reaching into his pocket for his wand, only to be stopped by Blaise, who already had his out.

"I've got it." George looked a little dubious, and clearly remembering the history between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Kurama glanced across at Draco, who chose to deliberately misinterpret the gesture.

"He's really good at charms. Better than Granger." George and Blaise both looked a little surprised by this, and the other Slytherin blushed a little, though it was hard to tell. Coughing, he turned to George's bed, waving his wand and levitating it over so it was beside Draco's bed. Kurama raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"You can do silent spell work already? From what Hermione has told me, that's very difficult..." Blaise shrugged, restowing his wand and going back to his seat beside Draco's bed. Kurama was about to move his chair to the end of the beds when George rolled his eyes, patting the space between him and Draco.

"For crying out loud, we're all boys here, and there's plenty of space for both of you up here." Draco was seriously debating hitting George, but curbed the impulse as Blaise shrugged, picking up his books and climbing up to sit at the end of Draco's bed. Seeing Kurama looking doubtful, he rolled his eyes.

"We don't bite."

"Much." Both Slytherins turned to stare at George, who was contriving to look innocent, and failing miserably due to his huge smirk. Kurama hid his own smirk, climbing up to sit on the edge of George's bed. George himself rolled his eyes, grinning at the rest of them. "Well don't WE look festive." When this seemed to draw a blank from the others he rolled his eyes, pointing first at himself and Kurama, "RED," he now pointed at Draco and Blaise, "GREEN. Get someone to take a picture and we could be a Christmas carol!" Kurama chuckled, trying and failing to stifle it with his hand, and Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at Draco briefly before smirking.

"I do have a pretty good singing voice." George grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"And I bet Kurama could do a decent attempt..." The demon boy chuckled again, folding his arms.

"Perhaps we should get a few more students together and form a choir." Draco rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop a small smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure McGonagall will forgive us for failing transfiguration as long as we sing for her." Blaise snickered with the ease of a truly perverted mind.

"Or do something for her..." His three companions stared at him for a while, then George snickered.

"You, sir, have a truly devious mind. I like."

Draco: (lands, not on his head, but on his ass) Ow... (looks up, dives to the side as Jin and Touya come crashing down)  
Jin: (catches Touya Superman style just before the ground, grinning) How was that for a rush, eh?  
Touya: (calm) I preferred the Apocalypse.  
Jin: (grin, nod) True that... but still, this was fun eh?  
Touya: ... I suppose. Please leave a review, because we'd like to know if we have to re order the entire fic, or just squinch a few short chapters together. I'm told it's very tedious.  
Jin: An' have a nice day!  
Draco: What do you mean, 'have a nice day'?! These are the people who get us into messes like this!  
Jin: An' bein' grumpy an' negative's gonna change that?


	51. I have RETURNED ya its irrelevant

HK: This just didn't want to exist… too bad, huh?  
Voldemort: No, I'm certain that is a good thing… which is why I am glad your puny muggle technology is no match for my wand.  
HK: … explain that. Immediately.  
Shishi: (sees the look HK is giving Voldy, backs up FAST) No, you really shouldn't. Really.  
Voldemort: I see no reason to fear a muggle. The simple fact is that your pathetic "laptop" was, as are all things, susceptible to my Avada Kedavra.  
HK: WHAT?! YOU are the reason it broke for TWO MONTHS?! I hope you realise YOU DIE FOR THIS! (tackles him to the ground) Shishi: (looks down) I told him.  
Duo: You don't sound upset about it.  
Shishi: (shrug) I'm not. But I told him.  
Youko: Heh, haven't seen her flip like that in a while.  
Voldemort: (just out of view) GAAH! NO! THAT'S ATTACHED!  
HK: SO WAS MY HARD DRIVE!  
Heero: … (taking notes)  
Duo: … we should stop her, we need him for the fic.  
Kuwabara: YOU aren't in the fic!  
Duo: And so much the happier for it!  
Voldemort: THAT'S MY SPLEEEEN!  
HK: You don't need it! (pauses, reappears) We would like to remind all readers that this is purely for the purpose of fun, and also you should suspend your disbelief for the duration.  
Duo: If you suspend it from a tree it makes a handy piñata!  
Kuwabara: I'm surrounded by crazy people… what if it's contagious?  
Shishi: (deadpan) We would be doomed. We're okay until Hiei starts acting weird though.  
HK: (pops up again, blood splattered) That reminds me! (starts pouring pixie stix down Hiei's throat, despite protests)  
Hiei: (rocking back and forth, out of his mind on pixie already) Pretty… butterflies…  
Shishi: (flat look at HK) I hate you.  
HK: I LOVE YOU TOOOOO! Kudos to the lovely fallen-fire-demon for this idea, I had actually written this already but then SOMEONE killed my laptop.  
Voldemort: … I feel distinctly violated… has anyone seen my kidneys?  
HK: Black market.

Disclaimer: Hiei: (skips in idly, wearing a sundress) I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and GAY! Oh, shiny… (chases a butterfly) GOTCHA!! (butterfly bursts into flames. Pauses, bursts into tears) NUUUUUU! Don't leave me Flappy!  
Kitsunebi: (eats the butterfly from jealousy)  
Hiei: Ooooh, foxy… (glomps Kitsunebi) You will be mine, and I will wuv you, and care for you, and make you a pretty hat! (starts working on daisy chains)  
Kitsunebi: … (shrug) HK doesn't own anything?  
Hiei: YOU CAN TALK?! IT'S A MIRACLE!!

WARNINGS!! … XD I love Hiei… okay, not much this chappy. Yaoi, implied twincest, which, by the way, is my greatest weakness, so DON'T YOU FLAME ME WENCHES!! (no offense) That's about it! Also, George is suspiciously smart…

Kurama and Blaise stayed until Madam Pomfrey forced them to leave, charming George's bed back across the ward before addressing both boys firmly with the instruction to sleep, and dire threats of what would happen if they disobeyed. If she was surprised they were being civil to each other, she didn't show it, or perhaps she didn't notice.

George gave up sleeping on his own around midnight, and Draco again charmed him to sleep before lying awake for another few hours wondering if he would be okay by tomorrow. He was certainly feeling a lot better, but then, he hadn't moved more than necessary to do some homework and raise his wand, so he wasn't much of a judge.

The following morning, even Madam Pomfrey seemed to agree, grudgingly letting him out of bed but instructing that if he even thought he was feeling weak he had to sit down at once, and he was to stay in the hospital wing all day, downing another one of the disgusting potions.

As an afterthought, she added that if he managed not to stress himself out too much, he should be able to return to his dorm for the night. George was not so lucky, however, confined to bed for at least another week, according to the matron. Draco gave his condolences, actually getting out of the bed and walking, only a little unsteadily, to sit on the end of George's bed. 

"Sucks you're going to be stuck here for a week." George groaned, slamming a pillow over his face. 

"Don't rub it in!" Draco frowned, pulling the pillow back. 

"Pomfrey'll keep you longer if you suffocate." The ginger laughed reluctantly, allowing the pillow to be placed behind his head again. 

"Good point. At least today I've got you here for company." 

"If you asked Fred he'd probably jump off a stairwell in mid flight for you." George looked pained. 

"Don't say that, he probably would." Draco smiled slightly, then frowned, a thought occurring to him. 

"I guess... I could tell Madam Pomfrey I still feel too sick to go back to the dorms." That seemed to liven George up, the devious grin the twins were famous for spreading across his face. 

"Aww, that's so sweet. I could have a gorgeous blonde babysitting me all day." Draco turned neon red, as was obviously George's intention because he burst out laughing. "Sorry man, I just don't see why we never did this before..." Draco shifted uncomfortably. 

"Probably because I've never been molested by a crazy vampire before." 

"Lucky vampire." For a moment Draco honestly had no idea what to say. A moment later, it came to him. 

"What the hell?" George chuckled, then winced. 

"What? You didn't enjoy it at the time?" Draco frowned, actually thinking about that for the first time, and not the way he had felt when he first woke up. 

"I guess." The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. 

"You guess?" Draco looked away. 

"Fine, yeah, I did." 

"But?" 

"But now none of them will talk to me! I know she was here when I woke up, but the least she could have done would be to stay!" 

"So you're mad at her?" The blonde rolled his eyes. 

"I think that's a bit of an understatement." Frowning, the red haired twin pulled himself up again, flinching. 

"And you don't think there's a connection?" Draco frowned back, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"You shouldn't be sitting up…" George brushed him off, rolling his eyes. 

"Honestly, you and Fred are exactly the same. I'm fine, stop worrying about me! The reason Hana and Youko are making the others leave you alone is probably connected to some of your anger, huh?" The Slytherin paused, actually considering this for a moment. 

"That's circular reasoning. You're saying they aren't talking to me because I'm angry, but I'm angry because they aren't talking to me." 

"No no, you're missing the point," George raised his hands, glad that at least they had stopped worrying about him. "They're avoiding you because you might not want to keep talking to them. They're not the type to force you into something." Draco huffed, folding his arms. 

"Suzuka mentioned something like that. Not like they gave me a choice when it came to getting fed on!" A couple of the first years in the other beds sat up, surprised, and both older boys glared at them until they lay back down again. Flopping back amongst his cushions, George shut his eyes for a moment. He was a little too used to having to be the rational one, and the voice of… somewhat flexible reasoning in all the twin's escapades. He just wished someone else could do it for a change. 

"Was there any other choice?" When he opened his eyes again, Draco was looking down at him in confusion, head cocked slightly and looking just a little too close to adorable for comfort. 

"What?" Giving up, George shut his eyes again, sinking back into the bed before he could embarrass himself. 

"They didn't give you a choice. Was there any alternative?" The blonde frowned, thinking about this sceptically for a while, before being forced to concede that no, there hadn't really been much time. George opened his eyes again, this time from sheer disbelief, and gave the Slytherin his best flat look. "Are you kidding me? You know there was no other way, but you still want to get all pouty?" Draco blinked, taken aback by the sudden rudeness and almost getting off the bed. 

"Hey, what happened to letting me make my own decisions?" George shrugged, dragging himself up again and actually succeeding enough to ruffle Draco's hair. 

"Please, you've already made your choice or we wouldn't still be talking. The only question is how long it's gonna take you to reconcile it to yourself." Draco frowned, swiping the hand away from his hair, which was already not as perfect as usual thanks to two days in bed.

It was true what George had said made a certain amount of sense, and he decided that the Weasley was almost definitely right. There was no way he could continue being friends with George if he just went back to his old housemates… at least not yet. And not likely to be for quite a long time, with the Dark Lord's power on the rise. To be allowed to stay in the presence of the twin, he'd have to find a new group of friends, and to be perfectly honest, he wasn't too angry to know what was good for him.

He had quite enjoyed being around more loose people until the unfortunate instance, and if he confronted his feelings about that as well, he found he probably would have made the decision to help anyway, even if it hadn't been so dire. A small amount of anger lingered, but that was only connected to the hurt that after almost killing him, the demons had barely spoken to him. Seeing Draco busy wrestling with his emotions, a wicked grin crossed George's face, and carefully he moved his leg, wincing as the pain hit him again.

He managed to get his foot into position though, and then it was a simple, and totally worth it matter of a small push… Draco hit the floor hard, completely startled out of his reverie by the fall and shouting in surprise. Back up on the bed, George was doubled over in helpless laughter, and it wasn't exactly difficult to work out what had happened. For a moment he felt hurt, cheated and embarrassed, until he pulled himself together and realised the other boy's laughter wasn't mocking or scornful. Just something he should have been expecting from a Weasley twin.

Draco: … That was comfortingly short.  
Touya: You think that now. She's probably just building up for something.  
Jin: Aww, but isn't this a sweet one! Looks like you've got a crush, Blondie!  
Draco: In a fic written by a maniac!  
Touya: And this is different?  
Draco: … silence.  
Jin: (pinches his cheek) Ain't he cute! Ah could just hug him to bits!  
Touya: (reads from his cue card) Apparently HK is getting excited because we're nearly at 100 reviews.  
Jin: Aye, I heard about this! She's plannin' a prize for whoever gets the 100th review! Apparently whichever one of you lovely ladies an' gents gets the lucky review gets ta make a fic request!  
Touya: Choices include a cameo, any particular character, or mentioned pairing, as long as it doesn't interfere and DOESN'T BREAK UP ME AND JIN.  
Jin: So give us a review and lets make 100!


	52. This thing is a bloody dinosaur

HK: I feel so official! I have 100 reviews! ^^ But... god I'm late... NOT MY FAULT!  
Shishi: You always say that. It's never true.  
HK: ... silence. I've had a hectic summer! BUT! I found a gay bar near me that does an under-19 night! ^^ They gave me preeetty beads, and I left with two guys phone numbers! :)  
Duo: Not bad for a girl!  
HK: And, more importantly... I GOT A NEW REVIEWER! ^^ Greetings to Ireadtomuch, this chapter is dedicated to you! And the thoughtful gift you sent for Kurama.  
Kurama: (pops in with pepper spray) THANK YOU!  
Karasu: (slinks in after him) Hello, Kurama...  
Kurama: Time to test it! (pepper sprays Karasu)  
Karasu: AAAAAGH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!  
Kurama: (glomps pepper spray) I love it!  
Shishi: (flinches as Karasu starts to swell) This doesn't look good...  
HK: (blatantly ignores them) Also, for any of them wondering where Heero and Voldy have gone, they're on a quest to retrieve some of Voldy's missing organs from the last chapter because APPARENTLY he needs a nervous system for his part in the fic. Who knew? Also I actually have more than half the next chapter already written (from school...) so I'll do my best to have it up ASAP! And now it's disclaimer time... I've been looking forward to this one, thank you XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX!  
Hiei: YOU WERE JUST TOLD NOT TO TORTURE ME!  
HK: Ah, but this isn't my idea! And I swear, I am trying to stop being Draco-centric! Unfortunately a plot seems to have crept up on me! CURSE YOU CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! XD

Disclaimer: Kurama, Karasu, Hiei and Youko: (walk out in stripper outfits, Karasu is still swelling weirdly, others are giving him a wide berth)  
Youko: (grins, spins around a handy pole) I do like this idea!  
Kurama: (doing his best to maintain some dignity) You're not a pole dancer, Youko.  
Youko: Right! I'm a stripper! (rips off his pants)  
Hiei: (falls over) No you aren't!  
Youko: (pouts) But, but the reviewers asked me to!  
Kurama: (pats him on the shoulder, edging away from Karasu, who is flashing different colours)  
Hiei: Let's just get this over with! HK doesn't own anything!  
Youko: (doing a Chippendales routine) Not even a plushie!  
Karasu: (explodes, spraying them all with gunk)

WARNINGS! Um... gay? In case you weren't sure?

At lunch the situation from the previous day was repeated, although this time it was Blaise who provided Draco with lunch, and after a moment and some fervent poking from a devilishly grinning George, Kurama joined the inevitable collection of Slytherins around Draco's bed.

At first Pansy restrained herself to glares, evidently hoping he would get the hint and leave, but Kurama ignored her hostility, instead holding a very civil conversation with both Blaise and Draco about school subjects. When they got around to transfiguration though, and all three boys began exchanging looks and smiles she didn't understand, Pansy decided she had to up her game, and started making loud, disparaging remarks about the intelligence of Gryffindors, men who wore pink, and finally Kurama specifically.

The demon himself continued to ignore her, apparently without effort, but Draco turned a shocked and minorly disgusted stare on the girl as she continued to babble, not knowing just how many people she was offending at that moment. Hiei had obviously sensed the glares the girl had been giving Kurama, and replied with a scalding set of his own that surely would have shut Pansy up had she seen them, but the girl was just too used to being the popular girl everyone agreed with.

When she opened her mouth, the shorter demon had begun twitching, fingers flexing as though summoning the fire he could wield in a second to shut that mouth forever… The others had quickly noticed, and in fact the group around George's bed had long since realised what was going on and been reduced to aghast spectators.

No one knew just what to do, what would be too far, and to be perfectly honest, none of them were willing to risk a fight by going over and making the Slytherin girl stop personally.

Well, Karasu was, but Youko had politely asked George to move over on his bed when his mind link with Kurama had first warned him that a confrontation was building. He had then thrown Karasu onto the bed and was presently sitting on him as the other demon squirmed, trying to break free of the energy locks the fox had placed on him so he could send a bomb or twelve after Pansy, who obviously didn't know what she was messing with.

When she began an attack on Kurama himself though, she had evidently crossed the line, annoying even Blaise, who had less than no reservations about stopping her. Probably because he was the only person there who was completely confident in his standing among the Slytherin hierarchy, and knew it to be higher than hers. So he slapped her. Pansy gasped, hand flying to her cheek incredulously, and behind her Crabbe and Goyle stopped smirking, a little confused by which side they were supposed to be taking. Blaise, however, took advantage of the dead silence in the hospital wing.

"We're all tired of your whiny voice and stupid comments, so if you could just shut your mouth I'm sure we'd all be happier. Actually, it'd be best if you left. Your face isn't interesting either." A round of applause rose from across the room and Pansy spun, glaring at the group before turning back to Draco, pleading for support.

Draco glanced briefly at Blaise, who did not appear to have any doubt which side Draco would chose. Sure enough… the blonde turned the sneer he usually gave to anyone bearing the name of Weasley on her.

"You obviously need to learn when to stop talking. Maybe you could come back if you learned some manners, but I doubt you'd be welcome." Tears welling up in her eyes, Pansy rose to her feet with a huff, storming away, to more applause and the occasional catcalls. In an instant, Hana had swooped down on Blaise, wrapping him in a tight hug and kissing him deeply.

"I love you! That was AWESOME!" When she noticed Draco looking at her though, she shut up at once, zipping back to hide behind Youko, coincidentally sitting on Karasu as well. Unable to control a sudden rise of annoyance, Draco glowered down at his bed sheets. He was expecting to be left alone to brood, as he usually was when his temper was this visible, and most certainly did not expect the smack upside the head he soon received. Utterly shocked, he jolted around to stare at Blaise, who shrugged casually.

"Sulking isn't going to do you any good, you know." Crabbe and Goyle started, looking from one boy to another. The pecking order they had grown used to during their time at Hogwarts was getting pulled in every possible direction and they weren't sure how to react. Glancing around, it appeared no one else was sure what to do either. Finally, Draco shot Blaise a glare, only to have the other boy pinch his cheeks. "No, still not good enough. I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you stop being such a pissy bitch, there really is no excuse now that Parkinson has left." Draco glowered at him for a while, then turned away, huffing in irritation.

"Leave me ALONE!"

"No." Glowering, he turned again, only to see Blaise resting his elbows on the side of his bed, chin propped up on his folded wrists and with a smile of absolute innocence on his face. It most certainly didn't belong there. Coughing, and trying to hide a growing smile, Kurama leaned forward, putting a hand on Draco's wrist.

"We should probably be returning for class now Blaise." Blaise sighed lazily, getting to his feet and grabbing both his bag, and his beloved book of charms.

"I suppose... It's transfiguration, isn't it?" Again, Kurama, Blaise and Draco snickered at a joke only they and the injured Weasley could understand. Karasu, now no longer plotting the painful demise of anyone in particular, had shifted his focus instead to thoroughly molesting Youko, hence the reason George was not laughing. No, George, the sensible human that he is, was being edged progressively off the edge of his own bed.

He was extremely relieved therefore, when Touya finally snapped, encased the trio (you really thought Hana would miss this opportunity? Silly gooses!) in a large block of ice and proceeded to haul it bodily from the hospital wing. Jin followed cheerfully, making no move to specifically help or hinder his little kitten and the others, mostly curious to see how far Touya would get before running out of steam (the silly humans don't know he's tough for such a little guy), or one of the three trapped inside would get around to making a break for freedom.

Fred hung back a little though, reluctant to leave his twin's side. Holding George's hand in his, he shot Draco a brief but fiery glare before turning a more gentle and concerned gaze on his twin.

"How're you holding up mate?" George shrugged, pulling out a smile and squeezing the hand.

"I'm fine. You worry way too much Fred." Fred shrugged back, smiling sheepishly.

"Can't help it. It's usually my fault you get blown up anyway..." His twin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'd better get out of here fast before you can find some way to hurt yourself this time." Fred managed a vaguely repentant smile and squeezed his brother's hand again, unwilling to let him go.

"Yeah... don't know what I'd do without you to look after me bro. Just rest up and get better, alright? I promise not to blow myself up without you!" He glanced quickly around the wing to make sure it was empty... of everyone except Draco, before leaning forward and giving George a fleeting kiss on the forehead. The beginnings of a blush easily staining his pale complexion, he turned, pointing a vicious death glare that even Karasu would envy at the Slytherin. "You say one word about any of that, and I'll kill you. And if you hurt George, I'll jinx you into a lump so slimy even your git of a mother won't recognize you!"

Draco flinched, and seeing him sufficiently cowed, Fred turned and stormed away. Glancing over, Draco was surprised to find George doubled over with laughter, and still on the verge of falling out of his own bed.

"What are you laughing at! He just threatened to kill me!" George waved a hand at him, unable to speak. Draco pouted, sinking back in his bed and folding his arms. This, unfortunately, only served to make George laugh harder, and actually slip from his bed.

Draco jolted, then grabbed his wand, casting a quick levitation charm. A little startled by his own fall, George was only giggling as Draco raised him back to the middle of his bed. Finally able to speak again, he gasped for breath before looking up at his companion, eyes shining with tears of laughter,

"Sorry mate... you two are just so bloody alike it's scary!" Draco frowned, not seeing the similarities himself, but found himself at least a little relieved that no one was laughing at him anymore.

Draco:... why does the courtesy of not being screwed with extend only to Hiei!  
Jin: The gall upstairs just doesn't fear our wrath as much as his is all! Only Hiei would really do anything!  
Touya: (shrugs) Plus she leaves us alone, for the most part.  
HK's Voice: YOU THINK THAT NOW! XD  
Touya: ... I believe I just tempted fate. Damn!  
Jin: Aye, that ya did Kitten! Don't be worryin' though, you know she loves us!  
Draco: She claims to love me too, but I'm not getting off easy!  
Jin: ... true that Blondie. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we!  
Touya: If you review, PLEASE tell her to leave us alone!  
Jin: Ah now love, that's no fun then! I'd like a chance to be in the spotlight for a change! We don't get much of a chance at that!  
Draco: Trust me, that's a blessing with this girl!


	53. MORE PEOPLE ARE HERE! :

HK: Guess who's BAAAACK!  
Shishi: (mocking voice) And guess who's been done this chapter for a MOOOOOONTH!  
HK: ... go away. I didn't want to have too large a gap between the next updates!  
Shishi: And you're lazy.  
Duo: Do you really think annoying the author is the best thing to do in this situation?  
Shishi: (shrugs) Well really, all I have to do is pout and she goes into a fan girl trance and forgets the whole thing, so, yes, yes I do.  
HK: (sweat drop) You do realize I can hear you.  
Shishi: (pouts) But it's true.  
HK: ... Curses. I'll deal with you eventually!  
Shishi: (smirk) Sure you will.  
HK: Well since a friend of mine just convinced me that in the anime your eyes are very PINK-  
Shishi: Crap.  
HK: -it could actually happen! Anyway! WE GOT AWAY FROM DRACO-CENTRISM! :) But since we need the boy himself up here for this weeks review (thanks to Artemis Trinity, who we LOVE!), it's fishing time! (casts line, reels it back in in Draco's hair) Perfect!  
Draco: (twitch) Ow.  
HK: Quit complaining. AND! Our 100th reviewer has claimed her prize! A YYH/Inu Yasha crossover! But first, I have decided to slim down our cast, more details of that in my newest fic, which I claim will be up by Halloween! (shamelessplugshamelessplug)  
Duo: I guess I've been forgotten?  
HK: ... little bit. For now. Anyway, on to the fic! Ironic really, how one reviewer is asking me to be nice to the boys, while another thinks I should punish them... :) Oh, and Touya? (Shouts down to bottom of fic) NEVER TEMPT ME!

Disclaimer: Hiei and Draco: (confused, in their regular clothes)  
Draco: ... what's going on? Wasn't she just talking about punishing us?  
Hiei: (looks around suspiciously) If you see a whip, or maybe Karasu dressed as a dominatrix, run. That's all the warning you'll get.  
Draco: (pale) How likely is that to happen?  
Hiei: Less likely if we do this fast... HK OWNS NOTHING!  
HK's Voice: NOT FAST ENOUGH!  
Hiei: ... damn! (coat comes flying off)  
Draco: (trying to stop his own robes from escaping) WHAT'S HAPPENING!  
Hiei: (down to his boxers, arms folded and trying to pretend this isn't happening) I'm guessing the words "strip tease" were involved in the request.

WARNINGS! Um... gay? And the wacky shenanigans of JIN!

After the spectacular shenanigans of lunch, the hospital wing seemed sad and empty, and for a while silence reigned, punctuated only by the occasional giggle as George got himself fully under control again. The first year Hufflepuffs had scurried off that morning as soon as they were allowed to leave, and for the moment, George and Draco were alone.

Finally George was able to tone himself down to a weary, pained smile, but before he could speak (probably to apologise again), the door opened and Suzuka flounced in. Draco, who had been about to get up to join George, didn't know what to do and froze, sat on the edge of his bed.

George himself seemed non-plussed as well, sitting up slightly and wincing in pain. Suzuka glanced briefly between them, then pulled up a chair beside George's bed, beckoning imperiously at Draco.

"Come on, Kurama already told us you were getting friendly." Internally wondering just how many people were aware of his new relationship with the Weasley twins, or at least one of them, Draco complied.

There was an easy way to tell, of course, but Draco wasn't looking forward to seeing how people treated him when he rejoined the rest of the school. Still, he took a seat on the edge of George's bed for lack of a chair. Suzuka raised an eyebrow at this, but since George seemed unwilling to this, a slow smirk crossed his features. Draco coughed awkwardly, glancing between the Gryffindors.

"So... why are you here?" Suzuka shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"I didn't feel like listening to another anti-vampire rant courtesy of that toad." George frowned, poking at the remains of his lunch.

"I thought Kurama said you guys had transfiguration next?" Suzuka shrugged again, folding his arms behind his head.

"Apparently not. You know, I'm sure I once met a frog demon who looked a lot like Umbridge... she's probably a throw back." George chuckled, shaking his head.

"It does explain why she hates half breeds so much... you reckon she has gills under that fuzzy monstrosity?"

"She probably sleeps in a pond," Draco added darkly, and Suzuka shook his head, smirking.

"Nah, she'd never do that. It's not "normal". She probably sleeps in a giant, lurid pink bed."

"Bet she has to resist sticking her tongue out whenever she sees a fly," George added with a grin, trying to sit up and wincing. Startled and concerned, Draco shifted along the bed to support George's weight. It was hard to say who was more surprised by this, but Suzuka definitely recovered first.

The demon burst out laughing, earning himself a glare from the blushing Slytherin.

"Are you going to help or not?" Laughter fading quickly to a chuckle, Suzuka shook his head, waving a hand vaguely.

"No no, it looks like you've got everything under control." George snickered, quickly getting over his initial discomfort.

"Don't worry, I think it's sweet that you rushed to my rescue." Blush darkening, Draco looked away, glowering at the floor.

"I should drop you..." Suzuka smirked as well, leaning forward to rest an elbow on the bed, propping his chin up on his hand. This was infinitely more interesting than school.

"But you won't. Because you know you want to be there." George laughed, mustering his strength to throw an arm around Draco's shoulder and squeeze.

"My hero."

"Does the hero get a prize?" The redhead glanced over, intrigued but feigning innocence.

"What kind of prize?" Suzuka's smirk took on a genuinely wicked tint that was more often seen on his former teammate, Shishi.

"A kiss from the damsel in distress is traditional." Draco decided he had officially had enough, starting to lower George back to the bed, glaring at the blanket instead of the Gryffindors. At least the blanket had yet to mock him. (Just you wait!)

"Shut up. I try to do something nice and this is the thanks I get? See if I do this again." Suzuka chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh Draco, George hasn't even started thanking you yet! Besides, the first time I did something "good" all I got in return was a lot of suspicion and an invitation to the boot camp from hell. At least you still have the opportunity to shower." Although at the beginning of Suzuka's baby rant both boys had been neon red, but the end they were staring at him in shocked sympathy. After a moment, George coughed, nudging the younger boy.

"Yeah... he's got a point there mate." Suzuka shrugged casually, pleased with the attention he was getting. He would prefer some entertainment, however.

"So does he win his prize or not?" About to violently deny the possibility as he lowered George back onto the bed, a sudden strong gust of wind caught Draco in the back. Caught completely off guard, he fell onto George, accidentally bringing their lips together in a clumsy kiss.

There was a jubilant laugh from behind them as Jin bounced into the room properly, followed by an equally grinning Yusuke. The wind master just barely managed to keep his feet on the ground all the way over to the other demon, arms folded behind his head.

"Looked like you could use a hand there Suzuka sure it did! It's about time I got to have some fun of my own!" Draco managed to pull himself up, shooting a furious glare at him.

"YOU did that!" Jin laughed again, utterly ignoring the boy's anger.

"That I did, sure enough! Good fun it was too!" Yusuke rolled his eyes, cuffing the wind master on the back of the head as he caught up.

"We got kicked out of Frog Central for rough housing while the Toad Queen was trying to speak." Suzuka raised an eyebrow at them, smirking.

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't just walk out, like I did. In fact, I'm surprised you all didn't." Jin shrugged, grinning and crossing his legs to float at head height on a cushion of wind.

"Oh, we wanted to right enough! But ol' Kurama got all pissed off and said if we wanted to learn anything we just had ta get over it. We were still gonna leave, but then my darlin' Kitten went feisty like 'e does and says anyone who doesn't sit in the class like good little boys and girls were gonna have a taste of his ice sword. I dunno why he does things like that, he's not that angry all the time." Yusuke chuckled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe you've not been servicing him well enough lately Jin." The wind master paused, looking horrified as he turned to Yusuke.

"Ya think that might be it, Urameshi? I'd hate ta think I'm to blame for this!" Yusuke shrugged, still chuckling at his friend's expense.

"Could be. I know Keiko gets mad if I'm not up to scratch." George frowned, managing to pull himself up on the bed again, with a little assistance.

"Wait a minute, you're straight?" Yusuke blinked and gave the boy a confused frown.

"Well, yeah. I have a girlfriend." The two humans exchanged shocked looks, then Draco let out a long breath.

"Whoa. Didn't see that coming." George chuckled, nodding his agreement.

"Yeah! I thought we were all fags here!" Suzuka smirked as Yusuke flushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have to say I agree Urameshi. I thought the only heterosexual in our group was Kuwabara... and possibly Chu. But not you!" Yusuke frowned, having the sinking suspicion that he was being offended.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jin chuckled, ruffling Yusuke's hair.

"Nothin' bad Urameshi, you just like touching other men an awful lot for a straight guy!" Yusuke growled in mock rage, knocking his hand away.

"Hey! I like fighting! What's wrong with that, you do too!" Suzuka rolled his eyes with a smirk, turning to face the other two demons and leaning his elbows on George's bed.

"True, but Jin doesn't deny his homosexuality." Yusuke gave Suzuka the pleasure of his mock glare too.

"I'm not denying it, I just have a GIRLfriend!" Draco shrugged, giving nonchalance his best shot. As has been said, he was an amateur surrounded by pros. Especially since he really didn't want to cause proper offense.

"So he's bi?" George chuckled, helping the blonde build him a support out of pillows from three other beds.

"More like undecided." Draco paused in fluffing a pillow to frown at him.

"What's wrong with being bi?" Suzuka half turned to smirk up at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just means you don't want to make the tough decisions."

"Yeah! You guys are small-minded!" Jin laughed delightedly, causing a burst of wind to fly around the room.

"Never looked at it that way before I didn't! You be havin' a point though Urameshi!"

"And admitting his attraction to men in the same breath." The spirit detective shot George another mock glare. So far only Draco had yet to receive one, but since they were on the same side that was okay.

"Alright, I'm not picky like you guys. It doesn't really matter though does it, because I have Keiko." George rolled his eyes, grin suggesting something decidedly ungood was in the works in his brain.

"So get her into a three way. Best of both worlds really." Jin, being the only one present to have actually met Keiko, shared a glance with Yusuke and the two burst out laughing. Suzuka raised an eyebrow at the manically giggling pair, then tilted his head to look at George and Draco.

"I'm going to assume that wouldn't work."

.

.

.

Draco: (falls back down, dressed only in his own boxers, lands hard) Ow.  
Jin: ... (looks up, catches Draco's clothes as they fall after him) Looks like you caught someone's eye, Blondie!  
Touya: And unfortunately, now we have too.  
Jin: I'm sure it won't be too bad!  
Touya: On what basis?  
Jin: ... She loves us?  
Draco: (raises finger pointedly, still not getting off the ground) She CLAIMS to love all of us.  
Jin: (flinch) Fair point! Well, I'm sure the reviewers will help us! (Big grin)  
Touya: As long as it's not the same kind of "help" Hiei and Draco just received.


	54. Quick Note

Hey guys, just wondering: Looking back on this, it's been going on for a long time. You can really see a change in my writing. IE, the beginning is painfully bad. Will anyone mind if I rewrite it? First three answers decide the fate of the story. I will do the rewrite as fast as possible, leaving as many requested disclaimers intact as possible. I'm partially thinking about this to get me back into writing it in general, since I kind of don't want to abandon it. So let me know!


End file.
